Crash
by crest4
Summary: Sian is first on the scene to a car crash on her way home from work making her the one to pull Sophie from the car. My first fic please read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer none of the characters or anything corrie related are mine. **:)

Chapter 1

Grabbing her bag out her locker and pulling on her padded motorbike trousers along with her boots. Shoving her work shoes into her back she walked back out through the lobby of the hotel she worked smile spreading across her face as she thought of what to do with her two weeks off. It was Christmas Eve she had her bonus tucked safely in her pocket and now had two weeks off, to her life was good.

"Merry Christmas Sain," She heard shouted as she past the front desk.

"You too," She called back over her shoulder to the man behind the desk.

As Sain left through the doors she shivered slightly pulling her leather jacket on a little tighter and zipping it up. Reaching a small Harley style bike she knelt at the back wheel removing the wheel lock and opening her back to shove it in. As she stood throwing the now rather heavy back pack on to her shoulders a car drew up beside her a girl just older than her getting out.

"Hey Sain be careful on the roads it was pretty icy on my way down, oh and Merry Christmas I heard you managed to scrounge the whole two weeks off," She said as she locked her car before heading towards the hotel doors backwards as she spoke.

"Thanks I will. And hope you have a good Christmas," She replied just before she pulled her helmet on.

Once her helmet was on her jacket zipped properly and back pack on securely she quickly kick started the bike and drew out of the car park. She could feel the cold even through the many layers she had on and wished slightly that she had a temperature gauge on the bike so she could see how cold it was. Trying to ignore the cold she focussed on the road going slower than she would have liked already desperate to get out the cold. A couple of times she felt he back tyre start to slide out a bit but managed to keep the bike under control.

Elsewhere (About a mile up the road)…

"Sophie…" A girl drawled out giving the girl next to her in the back of a taxis her best puppy dog look.

"Yes Rosie?" She replied.

"Have you got any money on you?" The first girl, Rosie, replied glancing at the counter in the front showing the price rising faster by the second it seemed.

Following her gaze Sophie saw the dial already read £11.48 and they were only just past half way which meant that it would be at least £20 by the time they got there.

"Yeah don't worry about it you can pay me back later," She said with a shake of her head.

"Aww Soph you're the bestest sister in the world I'll pa…" Rosie was cut off as the driver shouted out and the cars brakes shrieked as they were slammed on but the car never stopped as it skidded forwards on the ice.

Sophie looked round from her sister as she heard the driver and was only just managed to see a lorry blocking the road ahead before they hit it. Sophie felt herself being flung forwards a sharp pain running through her from where the seat belt dup in to her shoulder. There wasn't even time to call out in pain before everything went dark and she fell unconscious.

A couple of minutes later…

Sain's teeth were chattering as the cold seemed only to get worse as she made her way home. As she drove up the hill she slowed down for a few rather nasty bends she knew that were coming up not wanting to risk it with the ice on the roads. But even going as slow as she was as she rounded the lat bend she nearly lost control as she slammed on her brakes.

"Bloody hell," she said to herself in a whisper as she looked on at a jack knifed lorry with a car wedged into the trailer at her side and by the looks of it a small pile up on the other.

_There goes a quite Christmas Eve _she thought to herself as she rode her bike to the side of the road and throw her bag down a quickly as she could. And before she even registered what was happening she was sprinting towards the first car, which she noticed as she approached was a taxis.

**Please Review and tell me what you think so I know whether or not to continue. Any ideas are also welcome now or in later chapters. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews and I would just like to apologise for all my spelling mistakes especially Sian's name. That's what I get for writing it so late and not re-reading it. **

Inside the taxis Rosie flailed about trying to undo her seat belt which was restricting her movement stopping her from reaching her sister. Tears ran down her face as she struggled to breath the shock and the force of the crash completely knocking the wind out of her.

"Sophie," She waited for a reply but none came. "Sophie can you hear. Please say something. Please."

She finally heard the click of her belt coming undone and flung herself round to face the other girl. Reaching up with shaking hands she gave her sisters head a small tap lifting it only to see that her eyes were shut making it look like she was sleeping. Holding her hand up to Sophie's mouth Rosie's heart was pounding in her ears as she tried to feel if she was breathing, she couldn't feel anything. That's when she heard a voice behind her, distracting her from sister.

Having reached the taxis Sian had paused on seeing the driver who had not been wearing his seat belt so now was in a rather unsightly position. If it weren't for the blood covering the dash board Sian would have went to check his pulse but on seeing that she knew he was dead so focused on his passengers. As she pulled her helmet off leaning down to the window the smell of petrol suddenly hit her and glancing round she realized for the first time they had hit a tanker.

"Hey you need to get out of the car," Sian called in the window of the taxis which had been smashed on impact.

"I can't," Rosie snapped at her turning back to Sophie moving her hand to her neck to feel for a pulse.

Sian ignoring the girl in the taxis grabbed the door handle and attempted to pull the door open but it was jammed shut. She grabbed on to the door frame with her other hand through the window her first hand still on the handle and tried again. But it still never opened, instead a shard of glass cut into her palm and she winced at the pain.

"Look your going to have to kick the door or something ok on three," she called to the girl who had just started slapping her unconscious friend in the face.

"Would you shut up my sister could be dead," She shouted in reply tears running faster down her face now.

"And how is you slapping her on the face helping that?" Sian replied back trying to talk some sense in to her as all she could think about was the lorry going up in flames. She kept going however not giving the other girl the chance to answer. "The bloody thing is leaking you don't move now it'll go up and then we might as well be him," She indicated to the front seat with her head "for all the good it'll do you."

Rosie's eyes narrowed at the girl who was keeping her from her sister but they soon widened as she listened to what she had to say. Glancing to the front when the girl tipped her head that way she cringed on seeing all the blood not helping the tears that continued to flow. Dropping her hands from Sophie's face she turned raising her legs and preparing to kick the door.

"Alright 3, 2, 1." Sian said when the girl looked ready.

On 1 Rosie kicked out hitting the door as hard as she physically could and Sian pulled as hard as she could, ignoring the pain as the glass dug deeper into her hand. Finally the door burst open sending Sian crashing to the ground. Quickly pulling herself back to her feet she leaned in to the car.

"Come on Soph wake up we need to go," Rosie whispered through sobs as she held her face in her hands once again.

Sian didn't want to interrupt them but she just wanted them out the car and at a safe distance before the soppy stuff started. So reaching in she grabbed the back of the girls jacket and pulled her back away from her sister.

"Come on get out and let me in," She said.

"But… Sophie," Rosie said quietly though she allowed Sian to guide her out of the taxis.

"Go over there," Sian pointed down to where her bike was lying "Don't worry I'll get your sister."

Rosie headed towards the bike constantly looking over her shoulder to see if they were coming yet.

"Right lets get you out of here," Sian said to the girl, Sophie, who was still in the taxis unconscious.

Climbing in she knelt on the seat beside her reaching straight for the seatbelt plug, taking a few tries before it clicked as her hands were shaking. As she removed the seat belt she cringed as she pulled it away from her shoulder. She could feel the blood still warm on her hand as it ran out the gashes the seatbelt had created over her shoulder.

"Sorry," She said in a whisper though knowing she wouldn't hear her.

She reached a hand to the girls neck knowing there was no point in carrying her if she was already dead. But as she lifted her head her gaze landed on her face and she completely forgot about searching for a pulse. She was just young, Sian din't think she looked any older than herself, 17, or much younger. And she was beautiful.

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your reviews ****J **

As Rosie reached the bike she felt worried, her eyes on the taxis as she sat on the freezing ground pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms round them. She started rocking back and forth as she stared intently at the taxis. A pain shooting through the top half of her arm distracting her for a second as she looked away from the taxis to her arm. Noticing for the first time she had a gash running from her elbow, halfway up to her shoulder. Holding her hand up over it she shut her eyes for a second before looking back up to the taxis trying to ignore the pain as she focused on waiting for Sophie.

Sian knelt in the middle of the back seats one hand still on Sophie's neck while the other had raised to rest on her cheek. As she ran her thumb up and down the girls cheek she jumped as her head suddenly fell to the side. At first she thought Sophie was awake then realised that she was still out of it. Though she hadn't woken up her head falling had snapped her out of the trance she hand fallen into.

Pulling away from Sophie Sian decided whether she had a pulse or not she was taking her out the taxis. So making her way to the other end of the taxis she pulled Sophie along with her trying as best she could to keep her head from lolling from side to side. Finally getting her to the end of the seat she took a deep breath only to fill her nose with the scent of petrol. causing her to cough.

"Excuse me," she said to no one as she covered her mouth. "Right time to go," She said this time talking to Sophie as she scooped her up.

One arm under her Knees and the across her shoulders she lifted her up out of the car and turned to face her bike.

"Here we go," she said starting to walk towards the bike.

Even though Sian was skinny and about average height she managed to carry Sophie, who was around the same, no problem along the road. The whole time instead of watching where she was going Sian had her eyes on Sophie's long brown hair as it was blown in the icy wind as she walked.

Rosie watched as Sophie was carried towards her by a complete stranger. She had never been so thankful towards anyone and yet she didn't even know her name but it didn't matter because Sophie was out. And Sophie was here, Rosie dragged herself to her feet as they approached.

"Soph," Rosie said quietly hoping she would get a response but as they approached noticed she was still unconscious.

"Do you think you could hold her a minute?" Sian asked stepping towards the other girl.

"Eh… yeah sure. Why?" She asked back while taking her sister in to her arms causing pain to run through her arm worse than before. As she stood hold her she watched for any sign of life.

"Don't want her lying on the ground when it's so cold," Sian answered as she shrugged her jacket off leaning down to spread it on the ground. "Here," She said standing to take Sophie back into her arms before lowering her down gently on to the jacket.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rosie asked dropping to her knees beside her sister taking hold of her hand.

"I don't know," Sian answered honestly lifting a hand to her neck pressing two of her fingers too it searching for a pulse once again.

"Can you feel anything? Is she…" Rosie couldn't bring herself as tears once again ran silently down her face.

Sian smiled looking up as she felt the faint beating of a pulse under her fingers. Readjusting her fingers slightly it felt stronger and Sian's own heart was suddenly racing as a sigh of relief escaped her.

"She's alive," Sian told her raising her hand from Sophie's neck up to her cheek and resting it there.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I can I'm attempting to update once a night during the holidays. Please review! J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews I love them. (To Karen - I had no Idea what Live Journal was so looked it up lol I might put it up if it pans out ok Thanks for pointing me to it.) **

Rosie let out a loud sob as more tears ran down her face but this time from happiness. She couldn't believe it she had really thought she was gone for a second. A smile shooting across her face she reached out over her sister grabbing the other girl by the shoulders pulling her into a rib crushing hug. This caused pain to run through her arm again but she was oblivious as she cried into the strangers shoulder.

"Thank…you," She managed to get out between sobs.

Sian awkwardly patted her on the back having no idea how to react to this girls sudden reaction to her sister being alive. Sian gently removed the girls arms from round her and pushed her back to her original position giving her hand a small squeeze as she did so.

"It's fine really you don't have to thank me," Sian said looking back down at Sophie reaching out to move a hair from her face before standing up.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Rosie shouted out in a panicked voice as she watched her get up.

"She's freezing," Sian stated pulling jumper off so she was now down to her, rather thin, t-shirt.

"Oh," Rosie said as she helped her put the jumper over her sister and feeling how cold she was for herself.

"And I better go make sure no one is trapped in there cars at the other side. Try to keep pressure on her shoulder it's still bleeding and don't let her get too cold. After all that we don't want hypothermia getting her," Sian said as she once again stood this time to leave.

"Wait you can't go," Rosie jumped to her feet ready to grab her if she took another step panic showing all over her face. "I don't know how to do any of this," She flailed her arms out to her sister "Please."

Sian's heart melted at the word as she looked down on Sophie lying helpless on the ground. She wanted nothing more than to stay and make sure they were alright, make sure Sophie was alright.

"I'll be right back I promise I just have to make sure no one needs my help then I'll be right back," Sian said looking away from the unconscious girl, as she knew if she kept looking she would stay.

"Alright," Rosie sighed as she lowered back down to her sisters side "but be careful." She added.

Sian gave a small nod before turning to leave but she was halted in her tracks.

"Wait what's your name?" Rosie shouted out to her.

"Sian," she replied walking backwards "Sian Powers."

"I'm Rosie," she called after her as she watched her turn and run towards, and then round the front of the fuel tanker. Pulling her gaze away from where she had disappeared she looked down at her sister. "Don't worry you'll be fine she'll be back to look after you any minute now." She said to Sophie but it was more to reassure herself.

At the other side of the tanker…

Sian rounded the front of the lorry trying to look into the front window to see if the driver was out but it was too high. A group of people were standing away from the three cars that had crashed into this side of it and a couple were lying on the ground. It was impossible to make out if they were dead or hurt but Sian's attention was drawn to two people struggling to move one of the cars. Heading over Sian could make out someone lying on the back seat but all the doors were blocked as the car was sandwiched between the tanker and another car.

"Hey do you need a hand?" Sian asked as she approached.

"Eh…yeah thanks," a guy replied looking up at her for a second before returning to pushing the car which was going nowhere.

"Why don't we pull him out the back window?" Sian suggested.

"We tried but we couldn't get him out." The man stated bluntly.

Sian ignored him heading to the back of the car and climbing up into the boot through the already smashed back window. A couple of minutes later she had checked the mans pulse a frown forming on her face.

"He's gone," She said quietly to the guy who was now staring at her through the hole where the widow should have been.

"Gone?" He questioned "Gone where?"

Sian looked up at him in disbelief as she stopped half way through climbing back over the back seat into the boot.

"He's dead," She stated in a rather neutral tone.

She was surprised at how calm she was and able to move on so quickly after just announcing someone as dead. All she could think about however was Sophie. Was she awake yet? Was she cold? Would she heal alright? Questions just continued to run through her head as she wished she was back beside her. Distracted by her thoughts her foot caught on the final step out the boot causing her to fall hard to the ground. A sudden sharp pain ran through her thigh as she rolled over a large shred of glass became visible sticking out her leg.

"Ahh! For god sake you bloody idiot," she scorned herself wrapping her hand round the glass and pulling the glass out. She winced loudly her eyes starting to water from the pain.

"Are you ok?" the guy form earlier appeared kneeling at her side.

"Yeah great thanks," She snapped "Sorry." she added not having meant to sound so ungrateful.

Sian lay her head back onto the cold hard road pushing on her leg trying to stop the bleeding with pressure. She had her knee bent up so she could reach while lying out on her back. She had her eyes shut trying to hold in her tears as she sensed the mans gaze on her and didn't want him to see her cry. When she managed to get the tears under control and the pain dulled she opened her eyes. Orange. At first she thought her eyes were blurry from the tears but as she blinked it just became clearer. Orange.

"Fire!" Sian shouted jumping to her feet.

**Here you go hope you all like it. More to come tomorrow hopefully ****J Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all reviews and I'll try and make my updates longer but don't know how well I'll manage it.**

"Fire," Sian shouted again as pain ran though her leg causing her to almost topple over. "You have to get everyone back." She shouted at the man watching her with shocked expression. "The tanker is leaking!" She screamed in his face.

"Right come on then I'll help you," he offered his hand having seen her wobble slightly off balance.

But Sian ignored him and was now heading towards the tanker aiming for the gap round the front going as fast as she could. Ignoring the pain in her leg was hard but she just focussed her thoughts on Sophie and it seemed a lot easier.

"No I need to go, you get everyone back," She said as she approached the front of the lorry.

"Go where you need to get back," He said right behind her as he followed her.

"Look," She said turning on him "There are people round there that I promised I would go back to so you go help those people and leave me alone."

The man stopped dead and watched her turn on her heel and limp quickly round the front of the lorry. Shaking his head he turned his back and started to run up to the group standing 20 yards away shouting orders as he went.

Round the other side…

Rosie sat beside her sister one hand still pushing down on her shoulder and the other running gently through her hair. Her head shot up when she heard distant shouting hoping to see Sian but there was no one in sight. Looking back down she could have sworn she saw her sisters eye twitching.

"Sophie," she said her heart racing once again "Sophie can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?"

She was now kneeling up looking straight down to her sisters face she looked for any sign of movement. She held her breath as she waited for any movement and just as she was about to give up her eye done it again. It was only a small movement but now she had seen it twice she knew it wasn't her imagination.

"Rosie," Rosie jumped as she looked up to see Sian coming towards her a small smile appearing on her face.

"Sian she moved can yo… Wait what happened are you alright?" she cut off when she noticed Sian was limping.

"I'm fine don't worry about it it's just a scratch," She said though she knew it wasn't.

"Well if your sure," Rosie said not really believing her. "She moved." she stated again looking back down at her sister.

Sian followed her gaze a small smile making it's way to her face as her eye's landed on Sophie.

But it disappeared quickly as she remembered why she was back.

"Rosie we have to move there's a car on fire at the other side," Sian knelt down beside Sophie as she spoke. "Here we go again," she told her.

"Wait do you mean the truck is going to blow up?" Rosie asked in a rather casual voice.

"That is exactly what I mean," Sian stated lifting Sophie up into her arms squeezing her eyes shut when pain returned to her leg.

"Are you sure you can carry her?" Rosie asked concerned as she held out a hand to steady Sian.

"Nope," Sian answered honestly "but I'm sure as hell going to try. Grab my jacket and lets go."

Rosie grabbed Sian's Jacket off the ground and followed her as she started limping further down the road. She stayed close helping her a few times as she wobbled under the pain in her leg.

"Do you think this is far enough?" Rosie asked after a particularly noticeable stumble from Sian.

"Just a wee bit further," Sian said not wanting to risk it.

Rosie glanced back and stopped in her tracks as she saw smoke rising above the top of the tanker.

"Eh Sian I think we should maybe stop and get ready for…Boom," She said still staring at the black smoke.

"Rosie this isn't a joke," Sian said angrily as she kept going.

"I'm not kidding," Rosie said reaching out to stop her.

Sian looked round as Rosie held her shoulder mouth agape ready to shout at her but just stood seeing what she was talking about.

"So are we stopping?" Rosie asked seeing she finally got through to her.

Sian couldn't speak but just nodded heading to the side of the road once again.

"Here," Sian watched as Rosie lay her jacket back down for her to put Sophie on.

Sian lay Sophie down onto the jacket putting one hand straight on to her shoulder. As she readjusted the jumper that was lying over her Rosie lowered herself down to sit beside Sian.

Sian looked up and froze staring at Sophie, who was staring back.

Sophie blinked several times her head hurt and she had a sharp pain in her shoulder but she didn't move, couldn't move. She just staring into the most beautiful blue eyes which belonged to a girl she had never seen before. She was blonde and had a face of perfection that was the only way Sophie could describe it.

"Am I dead?" She whispered.

Sian couldn't believe she was awake and couldn't pull her eyes away as Sophie's seemed to pull her in. When she spoke all Sian could do was smile.

Sophie saw her smile and though she wanted to smile back she frowned. "That's a yes isn't it?" She asked even quieter than the first time.

Rosie had been frozen seeing her sister awake but she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips despite the fact she was crying, again.

"Of course your not dead, what did you think you were in hell or something." Rosie stated clearly shocked her sister could be so stupid.

Sophie turned her head towards her sister causing her to groan in pain. Sian quickly stretched a hand out to run across her cheek but pulled back halfway through the action realising this girl had no idea who she was.

"No but I do now," Sophie stated with a smile.

"Good to see you still have your sense of humour." Rosie retorted but the smile on her face showed them both how much she loved her sister. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Rosie leant forward wrapping her arms round her sister who rolled her eyes but smiled returning the hug.

Watching them Sian wished it was her hugging Sophie instead of Rosie but shook her head at the thought knowing she was being stupid.

"Yeah cause I meant that," She said back before realising she had no idea what happened.

As Rosie pulled back Sophie looked up at Sian with a curious look on her face causing Sian to look down at her hands feeling rather awkward.

"Rosie," Sophie said quietly hoping only she would hear.

"Hmm," was the only reply she got.

"Who is that?" She whispered not taking her eyes off Sian who looked up having heard the question.

As there eyes met this time it was Sophie who looked away feeling bad for asking Rosie instead of the girl herself.

"Oh," Rosie looked up "this is Sian. She helped us out the cab then carried you then went to help everyone else then came back with a big 'scratch' on her leg and finally carried you some more." Rosie rhymed out in order looking at Sian on the word 'scratch'.

"Well…Eh thanks I guess," Sophie said looking back up to Sian.

Looking into each others eyes Sian opened her mouth to answer but never got the chance.

BOOM!

**Hope you like it Really trying to work on the length. Please review ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all your reviews they really make me want to write on.**_

_All three of there ears were ringing from the blast._

_Sian was now lying over Sophie where she'd flung herself to protect her. Covering Sophie's head with her body she had her hands above her head to cover her own._

_Rosie having reacted slower than Sian copied her position by putting her hands up over her head and ducking behind what was now Sian on Sophie._

_They all simultaneously felt the force of the blast as it reached them and then the heat which completely contrasted the cold weather. As quickly as the heat washed over them it seemed to be sucked back out of the air though not quiet as cold as it had been._

_As Sian pushed herself up she looked down at Sophie who was lying completely still with her eyes shut._

"_Sophie," She said barely able to hear herself from the ringing in her ears._

_She was unsure if Sophie not replying meant there was something wrong or if her ears were also ringing. So reaching out she ran her hand through the long brown hair looking for a reaction._

_Sophie's eyes shot open only to see Sian leaning over her with her hand stretched out to her._

"_Hey," Sian said smiling down at her as the ringing started to die down._

_Smiling back Sophie didn't even no what she was smiling at but it seemed infection. Her smile faltered when Sian pulled her hand back from her hair and sat up but soon returned._

"_Hey," She said quietly._

"_Hey!" They both looked round as Rosie sat up and was staring at them with a look of confusion on her face. She went to continue but Sophie butted in._

"_What?" Sophie snapped at her sister before she could stop herself._

"_I think I should be asking you that," She replied raising her eyebrows before shaking her head. "Is it just me or can you see flashing lights?"_

_Rosie lifted her hand pointing behind Sian who immediately turned as Sophie also tipped her head to that side to see. And she was right at the other side of the tanker which was still up in flames there were flashing lights though from what they couldn't tell._

"_Yeah I see them," it was Sophie who answered._

"_I'll go see and get someone," Sian said._

_As she attempted to stand up however a hand grabbed hers holding her down._

"_You won't be able to get past the fire yet, Please stay." Sophie said as Sian turned back to look at her. _

_Sian glanced from Sophie to the lorry on fire several times before she fully sat back down, twisting her hand in Sophie's so she could hold hers._

"_Just till the fire is out," She stated watching as a small smile appeared on Sophie's lips._

"_I hope they don't take long I could really use a drink."_

"_Rosie!" Sophie said in an appalled voice turning to look at her sister._

"_What? I meant tea," Rosie lied._

"_Yeah right," She muttered under her breath causing Sian to laugh._

"_What?" Sophie asked narrowing her eyes at her._

"_Nothing," Sian said looking down at there hands to avoid eye contact._

"_Well then why were you laughing?" She asked with an annoyed tone._

"_Cause," Sian answered back._

"_Cause why?" Sophie asked a small smile creeping it's way across her lip._

"_Cause I felt like it," Sian tried to keep her voice serious but failed miserably._

"_For Gods sake quit acting like a pair of bloody 5 year olds," Rosie but in._

"_Look who's talking," Sophie answered back before whispering to Sian "and what made you feel like it?"_

_Sian looked up as she heard her whisper showing off the smile that sat on her lips. _

"_Tell you later," She answered._

"_Tell us what later?" Rosie asked having not heard what Sophie said._

"_Nothing," Sophie answered._

"_Well it must be something," Rosie said turning her gaze on Sian._

_She opened her mouth to answer but never got the chance._

"_What makes you think you'll see me later?" Sophie asked ignoring Rosie._

"_Well you'll be in a hospital bed where you going to run to," Sian answered._

_They looked at each other for minute Sophie's thumb tracing small circles on the back of Sian's hand. Causing a tingling sensation for both of them where there skin met._

"_Ok I am officially confused wh…"_

"_Your always confused Rosie," Sophie butt in earning a giggle from Sian._

"_Don't encourage her," Rosie said looking between them and shaking her head._

"_Sorry," Sian lowered her head._

"_Don't be," it was Sophie who answered "she's just cranky cau…"_

"_Shut up Soph your just being…" Rosie trailed off her eyes focussed behind them._

_Sophie and Sian both turned there heads simultaneously to see the fire was completely out and a fire fighter was walking round this side of the tanker._

"_Come lets go," Rosie said getting to her feet._

_Standing up Sian once again pulled Sophie up into her arms. Sophie got a bit of a fright when she done this but quickly wrapped her arms round Sian's neck to hold on as they she started to walk. _

"_You know now I'm conscious you really didn't have to carry me," Sophie said._

"_Oh," Sian looked at Sophie "sorry I didn't think do you want to walk?" She asked stopping._

"_Not really," Sophie laughed "but you legs hurt so I should pro…"_

"_Nah it's fine," Sian cut her off heading towards the gap at the front of the tanker just behind Rosie._

"_Are you sure cause I don't want to be responsible for making it worse," She said concerned though she couldn't deny she rather enjoyed being carried by Sian._

"_It's we're nearly there anyways look, couple of minutes an you'll be on your way to hospital in the back of an ambulance," Sian replied as the got round to the other side of the lorry._

"_Will you come with us?" Sophie asked with a quiet voice as though she was embarrassed at asking._

"_I would," Sophie's face sunk at the first two words "but I need to get my bike and that fixed."_

"_But you can't ride it with your leg like that," Sophie stated as though she though Sian were mad._

"_I don't think It'll be rideable it was closer than us to the blast," Sian replied sadness washing over her as she thought of the state the bike may be lying in._

"_So then why won't you come with us?" Sophie asked again in the same quiet tone._

_They were now stopped next to an ambulance while Rosie walked round it looking for a paramedic._

"_I'll phone me dad to come pick it up and he can give me a run to the hospital there's enough folk here for the paramedics to deal with," She said just as one appeared round the side with Rosie stopping any further argument from Sophie._

_The paramedic opened the back doors and climbed in turning he reached out for Sian to pass Sophie to him. _

"_I'll take her from here," he said waiting with outstretched arms._

_Sophie gave the paramedic one look before tapping Sian to let her down who quickly got the message and lowered her to the ground._

"_Soph if you can walk why…" Rosie was cut off as Sophie held up a hand to shut her up._

_Reaching out she let the paramedic help her into the van whispering to him as she passed so neither Sian nor Rosie could hear. _

"_The blondes going to try and leave she has a cut on her leg you should try convincing her to come," She said it quickly but he nodded to her in response._

"_Just hop up here," he said tapping the bed "Your friend…"_

"_Sister," Rosie butts in._

"_Your sister told me you were unconscious for a while so best you lie down." He finished._

_He turned and helped Rosie up into the back indicating for her to sit on the seat next to Sophie's head. When he turned back he noticed the blonde had already turned to leave._

"_Excuse me but aren't you getting in?" He asked politely._

"_No I'm fine just going to phone and get picked up," she answered._

"_You'll save whoever your going to phone the petrol of coming all the way out her just to go to the hospital by coming with us," He said trying to convince her._

"_I really thi…"_

"_And that cut looks like it really hurts." He added extending a hand out to help her in._

_When she looked up she could see both Rosie and Sophie staring at her along with the paramedic. Sophie was pulling her best puppy dog eyes and mouthed the word 'please' when there eyes met._

_Sighing Sian gave up taking hold of his hand and stepping into the ambulance so he could shut the doors behind him. She sat down next to Rosie but was looking across at Sophie._

_The paramedic moved about them putting straps over Sophie to hold her in. Sian and Rosie both pulled there seatbelts on as he climbed into the front passenger seat his partner starting to drive._

_They sat in silence for a while Sian staring at her feet, Sophie staring at Sian and Rosie glancing between them as though expect one to suddenly disappear._

"_This silence is killing me you never shut up out there what's wrong now?" She asked with a frustrated tone._

_Sophie just shrugged and Sian glanced up for a second before dropping her gaze again._

"_Jeez," Rosie let out " Well if you won't talk I will. So Sian what age are you?" Rosie asked casually._

"_16, just about 17," she answered looking up at Rosie._

"_So then why were you on a bike?" Sophie asked butting in._

"_Cause it's just one of those ones with the hair drier engines," Sian replied turning to Sophie._

"_Oh that makes sense I suppose," was all Sophie could say._

"_So when's you birthday?" Rosie piped up pulling Sian's attention from Sophie._

"_28th__ of this month," Sian answered._

"_Sophie just turned 16 last month," Rosie stated rather randomly._

_Sian just nodded watching as Sophie did the opposite shaking hers at her sister._

_After that there was a couple of minutes silence before the ambulance stopped and the back doors were flung open._

_It all happened so quickly paramedic shouting to the doctors or nurses. They never got the chance to speak anther word before Sophie was wheeled out Rosie following after. And before she could object Sian was put in a wheel chair and taken inside._

_**Hey hope you enjoy it. It's the longest update so far but I probably won't have time to update tomorrow and if I do it will be short so sorry about that in advance. But hope you like this one and pleas review **__**J**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year everyone (new years resolution never drink again. Lol)Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try and aim for that length from now on ****J**

Sian couldn't see Sophie after she entered the hospital no matter how hard she look.

"Why the hell am I in this chair," She asked getting annoyed as she tried to get up.

"It's so you don't make you leg worse," the nurse pushing her stated, holding her shoulder to keep her in the chair.

Giving up Sian sat while she was pushed though the corridors finally stopping next to a bed. The nurse attempted to help her from the chair to the bed but Sian pushed her away.

"I can handle it," She said offering the nurse a smile.

"Alright," She replied stepping back "A doctor should be round soon don't go anywhere."

The nurse gave her a very serious look at the last part obviously thinking Sian the type to wander off. Then turned to leave taking the chair with her.

"Wait nurse," Sian shouted out.

"Yes?" the nurse questioned turning back to look at her.

"The people I came in with where were they taken?" Sian asked.

"I don't know sorry," She replied before leaving.

Sian sat alone in the bed waiting on the doctor. She decided to pull her padded trousers off the top of her work ones so it would be easier for the doctor when they came. Once they were off she dropped them to the side of the bed and realised she had left her back pack next to her bike. Pulling her phone out she started writing a text.

'Hey dad there was a car accident on the road home from work and am at the hospital. Don't worry but can you bring a change of clothes down and pick me up. Sian.'

She had barely put her phone back in her pocket when a reply came through. She didn't know her dad could text so fast.

'Were you in the crash? Told you not to buy that thing.'

Was all he had written. Probably wondering if I caused it she thought as she shook her head at his unconcerned reply not that she had expected anything better.

'No I just got a cut helping someone.'

'I'll be there soon leaving now.' Sian sighed laying her head back onto the pillow.

Her eyes had just started to shut when someone walked round the curtain and towards the bed.

"Hi I'm Dr Avilon," Sian looked up to see a smiling young woman looking down at her.

"Hey I'm Sian Powers," She replied sitting up a bit.

"Oh so this is our hero," the doctor said stopping to stare at Sian for a minute.

"What?" Sian asked confused by the doctors words.

"I just came from a girl who wouldn't shut up about a Sian Powers, I'm just guessing there was only one in the car crash," The doctor replied smile still on her face as she moved forward to look at Sian's leg.

"What was her name?" Sian asked.

"Who?" the doctor asked distracted by the cut "How did this happen?"

"The girl you just came from?" She asked ignoring the other question.

"Sophie and Rosie, sisters. Now how did this happen?" She asked again.

"Oh sorry glass, I fell on it and it just stabbed right in to me leg," Sian answered.

"And did the glass just fall back out?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah well eh…no I kinda pulled it out," Sian said looking down at her leg.

"I'm sorry you pulled it out?" she replied looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, so are Sophie and Rosie alright?" She asked to change the subject,

"Yeah tired but they'll be fine, I'm just going to stitch this up for you so I'm going to need you to…" She trailed off as Sian leant down and ripped her trousers making the hole big enough for her to get in to stitch it. "Thanks that should do it." The doctor nodded and pulled a jag out of the tray beside Sian's bed that she'd brought in with her.

"Oh god I hate jags," Sian exclaimed shutting her eyes when she saw the needle.

"You can pull glass out you leg but can't handle a tiny jag?" The doctor questioned trying to hold in a laugh.

"Yeah well glass didn't look good sticking out my leg," Sian sulked back.

"Alright this should be over quickly," The doctor told her as she started the stitches.

Elsewhere in the hospital 15 minutes previous…

"Sophie I don't see why your asking all this," Rosie said.

She was sitting in a chair next to a bed on which her sister was lying.

"I just wanted to know what happened when I was unconscious," Sophie said quietly feeling slightly self conscious.

"No you wanted to know about Sian I mean the amount you've been going on in the five minutes we've had to talk you'd think you fancied her or something," Rosie said bursting into laughter.

"Oh shut up Rosie," Sophie said while blushing slightly.

"Ooo touchy," was all Rosie could get out over her laughter.

Sophie was about to retaliate when a couple of people came round the corner. One looked to be a male nurse and the other a young woman that looked like a doctor. Rosie nudged Sophie when the nurse appeared causing Sophie to roll her eyes.

"Hi I'm Dr Avilon here to patch you up," she said as she smiled at Sophie and Rosie in turn.

"Hey I'm Sophie," She replied smiling back.

"I'm her sister Rosie Webster," Rosie said with a smile.

"Ok so Rosie if you go with nurse Robb he'll take a look at you while I look over Sophie." the doctor said walking up the side of the bed her eyes on Sophie's shoulder.

"As good as that sounds," Rosie replied looking at the nurse "I'm not leaving Soph." She stated simply.

"Alright well just don't go complaining about not getting a bed," it was the nurse who answered leaning down and looking at the cut on Rosie's arm. "Just needs some stitches." He stated to the doctor who nodded at him.

"So how did this happen?" the doctor question looking at Sophie's shoulder.

"Don't know I was unconscious," Sophie replied.

"Lucky your sister got you away from the truck then I heard it blew up," The doctor said.

"It wasn't me her girlfriend carried her from the car," Rosie said though a wide grin.

"Rosie," Sophie said through gritted teeth "her name is Sian and I only met her tonight."

The doctor laughed "Sounds like you have yourself a hero," She said to Sophie who was now beetroot.

"Okay we have good news and bad news, good news it's not broken, bad news it's dislocated and you need stitches." The doctor said.

"Thanks," Sophie said.

"I'll have to pop it back in to place so on three," She took hold of Sophie's arm "three…two." on two she pulled and twisted making a horrible sound come from her arm.

Sophie whimpered in pain as her arm was put back in the socket.

"Wishing Sian was here to hold your hand," Rosie teased as the nurse began stitching her arm.

"So that's that I'll leave nurse Robb to do the stitches there are a lot of people in from the crash don't go anywhere until you have had a more thorough examination," the doctor said pulling off her gloves and leaving them too it.

"What the hell was that?" Sophie rounded on her sister.

"Just stating what I saw," Rosie said as though it was obvious.

"Well then your seeing things cause Sian does not need to be here to hold my hand," Sophie said with a raised voice as the doctor appeared back.

"Forgot my chart," She said with a smile "and just a tip Sophie talk about her less and your sister might believe you."

Rosie burst out laughing and colour shot to Sophie's cheeks.

"Oh and blushing doesn't help," She finished before leaving once again.

Rosie was laughing so hard the nurse had to grab her arm to stop himself from making a mess of it.

"Rosie if you don't sit still," He said.

"Sorry," She said trying to hold in the laughter.

"would serve you right," Sophie muttered.

They sat for the next 10 minutes in silence as the nurse finished with Rosie and moved on to Sophie and was just cleaning up any blood having done the stitches.

"Rosie?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah Soph," she replied looking up at her.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sophie asked.

"Who?"

"Sian who else?"

"Oh back to her again," Rosie said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, so do you?" Was all Sophie replied feeling annoyed.

All she had thought about in the time they had sat in silence was whether or not Sian would be alright.

"Yeah she'll be fine," Rosie replied seeing the worry in her sisters eyes.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure Soph anything," Rosie replied taking her sisters had.

"Go find her and make sure she's fine," Sophie stated.

"Aww man Soph I'm sorry but chances are she's already gone she only needed a couple of stitches," Rosie moaned.

"Please Rosie," Sophie gave a small smile pleading with her eyes for her to go.

"Fine but if I don't find her within the next five min…"

"Ten," Sophie butt in.

"Fine the next ten minutes th…"

"You'll come back I get it on you go," Sophie said pointing to the door.

Rosie left without another word.

Walking up the ward she glanced through any gaps in the curtains to try and find Sian. She was concentrated that much on looking she wasn't watching where she was going and smacked into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Rosie said turning her head to look straight at Dr Avilon.

"Hi Rosie everything ok?" She asked looking concerned.

"Yeah it's fine Sophie just sent me to look for Sian you don't happen to know where I can find her?" She asked.

"Yes actually I do now you mention it," she said with smile.

She took a step back and pulled back the curtain from where she had just come from. Revealing behind it Sian sitting on the bed a man standing over her handing her a bag.

"Thanks dad," Rosie heard her say she turned to thank the doctor but she was gone.

"Sian," Rosie said a big smile on her face as she walked through the curtain.

"Rosie," a smile spread across the girls face when she saw her, " Is Sophie alright?" She asked as soon as she seen she was missing.

"Jeez you tow are as bad as each other you would think you had known each other for years not hours," Rosie said "why don't you come see for your self she's been asking for you, it's doing my nut in."

Sian giggled at Rosie nodding eagerly.

"I'll just go collect your bike and come back for you when I'm done shall I," Sian's dad interjected.

"Yeah thanks dad," She said before following Rosie out of the cubicle.

"Here," Rosie said handing Sian a crutch when she noticed she was limping.

"Thanks where did you get that?" Sian asked putting it to good use.

"It was just lying doing nothing,"

"Rosie!" Sian said stopping in her tracks.

"Nope it's this one," Rosie said stopping a few paces forward indicating to a cubicle.

A small smile spread across Sian face as she shook her head at Rosie but quickly made her way to the cubicle.

Entering she saw Sophie lying on the bed in front of her staring at the ceiling. _Wow she's gorgeous _Sian thought before smiling dumbly at the girl.

Sophie looked up when she heard people close by only to find Rosie had returned with Sian who she couldn't help but star at.

"I brought you a little gift," Rosie said smirking, sitting in her former seat.

"She's perfect."

**Well here it is tried to make it long cause of the wait hope you like it. J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**devilsspy- Hopefully I last beyond April lol though doubt it.**

**justjo190-Got my wriggle on and ready to write. ****J**

Rosie's laughter was so loud it was surprising no one came to see what was happening.

"Sorry but that is just," She trailed off still laughing.

Sophie was turning bright red as Sian stood watching her with a shocked expression on her face wondering if she had heard right.

"I mean Soph your adorable," Rosie continued when she finally managed to control her laughter.

Sophie's eyes widened so she now resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"Rosie would you shut up," She said under her breath through gritted teeth.

"Aww she's all embarrassed," Rosie said in a voice like she was talking to a baby.

"Leave her alone the bump on her head is clearly stopping her from thinking straight," Sian jumped in stepping closer to the bed with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"And your little knight in shining armour, well jeans and a t-shirt, jumps in to save you again," Rosie mocked raising her eyebrows at Sian.

Heat quickly rose to Sian's cheeks as she looked down to the floor hoping she wasn't blushing obviously.

"I… Just eh" Sian didn't know what to say to her.

"Man look at you to, your both so easy to wind up took me less than five minutes and you look like you've both got a bad sunburn," Rosie laughed at them clearly enjoying herself.

Sian instinctively lifted a hand to her cheek where she could feel it burning. While Sophie sat glaring at her older sister like she could throttle her.

"I'm just saying if she was a guy," Rosie didn't finish she just winked at her sister.

Sian frowned at this statement, though she wasn't sure why it made her feel disappointed.

"Sorry about my sister that stuff is all she thinks about. And thanks for everything y'know at the crash and that. How's your leg?" Sophie said turning from Rosie back to Sian.

"It's fine just got s couple of stitches, How's the shoulder?" Sian asked in return.

When Sian had answered Sophie's eyes dropped down to her leg but she couldn't see anything from her jeans.

"Did you change?" Sophie asked curiously ignoring Sian's question her eyes still on her leg.

"Eh Yeah," Sian answered looking down at her leg wondering what Sophie was looking at "my dad brought me a change of clothes. So your shoulder?" She repeated.

"It was dislocated and I got a couple of stitches but it's fine," Sophie said finally looking up at Sian who was still standing by the bed "you can sit if you want."

Sophie moved her legs over to one side of the bed to make room for Sian to sit. Sian looked at the bed then over to Rosie as though asking permission from the older girl who just smiled.

"Thanks," She smiled at Sophie as she sat trying to keep her leg straight but finding it difficult with the height of the bed.

"Just put your leg up," Sophie said noticing what she was trying to do.

"It's fine re…"

"Put your leg on the bed," Sophie demanded cutting Sian off.

"It'll be fine in a…" Sian tried once again to explain.

"Once it's up on the bed," Sophie finished not giving up.

"Fine," Sian swung her leg up on to the bed "Happy now."

"Hmm…your other leg could fit," she pointed out with a smile on her lips.

"Jeez get a room," Rosie stated rolling her eyes at her sister.

Before she could reply the doctor entered the room again causing them both to look in her direction and Sian to jump up off the bed. Having forgot about her leg the pain that shot through it took her by surprise causing her to topple over on to the floor.

Rosie burst out laughing at the sight of the blonde disappearing behind the bed as the doctor walked forward to help. She also had a smile on her face when she bent down to help.

"Sian!" Sophie said looking over the side of the bed unable to hold in her laughter when she saw the girl lying on the floor with a grin on her face.

"I'm fine no worries," Sian let the doctor help her up.

"Try moving slower next time," the Dr offered her advice to which Sian gave a fake laugh.

"Gee thanks I'll try that," She said sarcastically as the Dr smiled before walking over to Sophie.

"So it was you that bashed you head?" She asked her.

"Yeah," everyone looked round as it was Sian that answered not Sophie.

"What?" She question not enjoying the attention.

"I was just under the impression I was talking to Sophie," the Dr replied before turning back to Sophie.

"Priceless," Rosie muttered looking like her smile might fall off her face it was that big.

"Where did you hit it?" She asked.

This time there was no answer from Sophie or Sian as she just raised her hand to indicate the side of her head where she had bashed it.

"And how long were you out?" She asked stepping forward.

The doctor began to move her hand over the side of Sophie's head where she had indicated feeling for any swelling. Sophie shrugged at her question glancing at Rosie for an answer.

"Eh… Quite a while about 20 minutes to half an hour." Rosie answered unsure if she was right.

"Well the swelling isn't too bad but I would like to keep you in if you were out that long just in case," the Dr said she opened her mouth to continue but Rosie butt in.

"In case what?" She questioned looking concerned.

"Just a precaution in case she falls back unconscious," She replied before she continued "So if you want to wait just a second I'll take you to a room where you can spend the night instead of in here. Quite noisy the E.R at night," She left the room when she finished.

"Once I know where your room is I'll go find out where mum and dad are I thought they would be here by now," Rosie said giving her sisters hand a squeeze.

Sian stood awkwardly for a minute before finding her voice.

"Well I suppose I'll leave you to it," Was all she could say turning to leave picking up her crutch to help her walk.

"Wait!" Sophie called out causing Sian to stop and look back at her expectantly.

She didn't want to leave she just hadn't wanted to get in the way. And she also doubted either of them would chuck her out after the night they had just been through.

She stood looking into Sophie's eyes which had a hint of panic in them, from the thought of Sian leaving. Sian never seen this however and just waited for her to speak but she never.

The doctor re-entered with a wheelchair which she immediately began to help Sophie into.

Rosie walked over to Sian who had once again turned to leave when the doctor had entered.

"Look what Soph tried and epically failed to say was why don't you stay? If you want to go that's cool but it's Christmas in just under an hour so we'd like you to stay, she'd love it in fact from the way she's acting," Rosie laughed glancing over at her sister who was now in the chair "So what do you say?"

"I would love to," Sian replied glancing at Sophie and smiling "just tell me when to leave I tend to over stay my welcome."

"I think she'll take you home if your not careful," Rosie joked just as Sophie was wheeled out round them.

"Are you coming?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"'Course babe," Rosie answered despite the fact she had been looking at Sian.

They followed the doctor through the hospital Rosie continued they're conversation as they went, talking quietly so they wouldn't be heard.

"Thanks for this I know you probably have better things to do on Christmas eve," Rosie said.

"You mean like sleep," Sian said as she yawned.

"Yeah," Rosie said with a small laugh.

"Nah this is better than any dream I could come up with," Sian replied thinking of Sophie.

"You mean nightmare," Rosie replied clearly not seeing what Sian was thinking Which she was glad of as even she wasn't clear on her thoughts tonight.

"Depends on how you look at it," Sian commented as they entered the room in which the doctor had just pushed Sophie.

"What do you mean how you look at it?" Rosie questioned narrowing her eyes slightly at Sian "How could this" she gestured at there wounds "possible be good?"

"I was going to spend Christmas day alone me dads working and now," She just glanced between Rosie and Sophie who had now been helped on to the bed.

Rosie's eyes softened at what Sian said and she pulled her in to a tight hug. Sian got a bit of a fright at the sudden action but hugged her back never the less.

Sophie looked up once she had got help up onto the bed to see Rosie and Sian standing hugging at the door. For a second a wave of jealousy washed over her, though she didn't recognise it as that.

Clearing her throat she watched as they pulled away from each other.

Rosie made her way to the chair beside Sophie's bed and Sian slumped into a chair in the corner.

"What was that?" Sophie asked with a smirk tilting her head to the door which the doctor had now shut over as she left.

"Just a little sentimental moment y'know," Rosie replied pulling her phone out her pocket.

Sophie raised her eyebrows looking over at Sian who appeared to have passed out in the chair.

"Do you reckon she's alright?" Sophie asked Rosie who glanced up from her phone.

"Yeah she said she was tired," She said looking back down to her phone.

"Can't be very comfy," Sophie said as she watched Sian's head fall forward.

"Well budge over and let her lie on the bed there's plenty room for two," Rosie answered still looking at her phone "I'm going out to phone mum no signal in here alright babe I won't be long."

She got up and as she passed Sian she pushed her head up causing her to wake up.

"You'll get a sore neck sleeping like that," was all she said as Sian stared up at her looking half asleep.

"Sorry about her," Sophie said, once Rosie left, from the bed not really surprised by her sisters actions.

Sian looked up at Sophie rubbing her eyes with a bandaged hand. Sophie hadn't noticed the bandage having thought it was just her leg that got hurt and her eyes widened on seeing it.

"Your hand what happened?"

"Oh… Eh glass," was all she said.

"Was it when you fell?" Sophie continued curiously as she yawned causing Sian to do the same.

"No actually it was when I was opening the cab door," She replied looking down at her hand.

"How?" Sophie continued to question her.

"Well the door was jammed but the window smashed," She told Sophie who just realised she had been in a taxis "so I held the window with one hand," she raised the bandaged hand "and the handle with the other." She lifted her non bandaged hand and yawned again.

"That must have hurt," Sophie said looking at her sympathetically "Why did you do it?"

"I…" She trailed of as she yawned again.

"Sorry you can just go to sleep if you like," Sophie said feeling guilty.

"I'm good," she replied " well you see I don't know why I done it I just saw your sister and you and couldn't just leave you."

"Thanks," Sophie smiled at her.

"Would you quit with the thanking me already," Sian stated giggling.

"Well if I can't tell you how grateful I am I'll show you," Sophie stated.

Sian's gaze snapped up and she stared at Sophie. She didn't know what she was expecting but did not want to miss it.

Sophie just shimmed over a bit on the bed and tapped the space next to her.

"You really don't have to," Sian said.

"I want to," Sophie replied "please."

Sian hesitated so Sophie continued.

"We can top and tail?" She offered.

"How can I resist," Sian said standing and limping to the bed without her crutch,

When she got to the bed she looked down at Sophie who flicked the covers up and for the first time noticed she had her jacket on over the her still bloody clothes.

"Why haven't you changed?" Sian asked "I can lie on top of the covers." She added.

"I refuse to wear a hospital gown," She replied strongly "and no you can't."

"Why not?" Sian asked playfully.

"Cause You'll heat the bed up if you go under," Sophie smiled.

"Doubt it," Sian muttered flicking her boots off.

"Here," Sophie handed her one of her pillows.

Sian lay back letting Sophie flick the covers back over her and let her eyes shut over.

"Sophie?"

"Hmm,"

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" She asked quietly.

There was a click and Sian's eyes shot open to see the lights in the room were out.

"That's better," She heard Sophie mumble before she answered "I didn't want to lose it." She lied.

"Looks good on you," Sian replied.

"Bet it looks better on you though," Sophie replied and they both giggled.

"Sian,"

"Yeah," her reply was barely audible as she was drifting off to sleep.

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" Sophie said sounding ashamed.

Sian laughed.

"If it is then I must be pretty bad cause I haven't felt this happy in well forever I think," Sian replied as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Sophie smiled at her statement and it wasn't long before she followed.

**Please Review. Hope you like it. Am definitely getting better with length trouble is it takes twice as long to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews._

"_**Hello," a woman answered through Rosie's phone.**_

_**She stood outside the hospital doors in the fresh air taking a minute to herself before phoning her parents.**_

"_**Mum, where are you?" Rosie replied.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Came a confused reply.**_

"_**Where are you? It's a pretty basic question I thought anyway," Rosie replied.**_

"_**Don't talk to me like that I'm in the house." She finally answered.**_

"_**What? Why are you in the house?" Rosie asked now she was confused.**_

"_**Where else am I supposed to be?"**_

"_**Mum, did you read my texts?" Rosie asked through clenched teeth.**_

"_**Well I was going to but then you…"**_

"_**your unbelievable," She exclaimed.**_

"_**Rosie I don't see what could be so im…"**_

"_**Important," Rosie finished "Mum I'm at the hospital."**_

"_**Your what?" Her mum practically screamed down the phone "What did you do?"**_

"_**Oh yeah that's right blame Rosie as bloody usual, and don't bother asking if I'm alright," Rosie started ranting on.**_

"_**Rosie shut up. What happened?"**_

"_**Well it's a long story but I'll summarise, we were in a cab on our way home and it crashed," She said bluntly.**_

_**When there was no reply Rosie checked her signal.**_

"_**Mum you there," She said impatiently.**_

"_**Yeah am here I was just wondering who classified as 'we' who were you with?"**_

_**Rosie gulped taking in a deep breath.**_

"_**I would just like to say I did not ask her to…"**_

"_**Oh my God Sophie, what the hell were you thinking?" **_

_**Rosie held the phone away from her ear as she heard the screaming.**_

"_**I didn't ask her to come get me she just appeared," Rosie said quietly.**_

"_**Well if you hadn't stormed off."**_

"_**Look mum can we leave this for another time."**_

"_**Yes but don't think I'll forget," She warned "We're coming to get you."**_

"_**No mum you can't we need to stay for the night," Rosie stated.**_

"_**Why is Sophie alright?" concern could be heard on the woman's voice.**_

"_**Yeah she's fine they just want to keep her in for tonight cause she hit her head and was unconscious for a while," Rosie said it like it was nothing.**_

"_**We'll be there as quick as we can," was all her mum replied.**_

"_**Bring a change of clothes!" Rosie shouted down the phone thinking her mum was going to hang up.**_

"_**Aright I'll see you soon," came a quiet reply.**_

"_**Text when you get here and I'll meet you at the door if I get it."**_

"_**It's fine you should just stay with your sister I don't want her sitting alone."**_

"_**Oh she's not alone," Rosie smirked.**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**Nothing see you soon," And with that Rosie hung up.**_

_**Rosie walked back into the hospital stopping to pick up a couple of coffee's on her way back to the room from a machine in the closed café.**_

"_**Hey so how are the lov… asleep," Rosie finished in a rather deflated tone but a smile crept across her face.**_

_**Her eyes had landed on the bed after adjusting to the dark seeing both girls lying sleeping. She hadn't expected Sophie to take her suggestion of sharing the bed seriously but just shrugged it off sitting herself down at her usual spot sipping her coffee.**_

_**Every time she heard a movement from the bed her head would snap up thinking one of them was waking up but she came across the same sight every time unchanged. **_

_**Sian was lying on her side at the bottom of the bed facing into Sophie. She had one arm draped over Sophie's legs over the covers. Under the covers her legs were bent so her knee was pressed against Sophie's hip. The rest of her leg all the way to her toes ran the along Sophie's side. And on top of the covers Sophie had her arm lying the length of Sian's leg to where her hand was wrapped round Sian's knee at her own hip.**_

_**Even after a coffee Rosie couldn't stop sleep as she soon joined Sophie and Sian in there slumber.**_

_**About half an hour later…**_

"_**Who the hell is that?" a mans voice boomed through the room as he entered.**_

_**In the room the three sleeping girls woke, with three different reactions.**_

_**Sian's eyes burst open as she jumped at the sudden voice that broke through her sleep. And before she could regain her balance she rolled of the side of the bed landing flat on her face hitting her sore leg.**_

"_**Urgh," was all that escaped her lips.**_

_**Rosie's eyes burst open when she heard her dads voice and she stood up out of her chair. As she stood she watched as Sian toppled off the bed and couldn't help but laugh at the blondes apparent habit of falling over.**_

_**Sophie wasn't woken by the voice but the movement beside her. She opened her eyes slowly yawning having not noticed the others presence. She caught sight of the blonde just as she disappeared off the end of the bed.**_

"_**Sian what are you playing at? Are you alright?" She asked peering over the side of the bed to see the pain in Sian's eyes.**_

_**She went to climb out of the bed but was cut off by another voice. **_

"_**Sophie," The voice was quiet and tearful.**_

"_**Mum!" Sophie's head snapped up to see her mum and dad standing at the door.**_

"_**Look at you you're a mess," her mum cried as she stepped towards her daughter by passing Sian who looked slightly frightened.**_

"_**I thought she looked gorgeous," Sian muttered before snapping her hand to her mouth.**_

_**Rosie giggled when she heard the blondes comment as she stood behind her having come round the bed to help her up. She bent down beside her and offered her hand while whispering.**_

"_**I don't think she heard you."**_

"_**No one was meant to hear me." She snapped back.**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Cause… Well I don't know just cause."**_

"_**Don't worry you don't have to repeat it I'll tell her."**_

_**Sian's gaze snapped up to Rosie's worry in her eyes.**_

"_**Don't worry she'll love it," Rosie reassured her.**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**It's dead cute," Rosie laughed as she handed Sian her crutch and walked away not giving her a chance to reply.**_

_**Sian looked up and noticed Sophie's dad was watching her and quickly ducked away from his gaze.**_

"_**Merry Christmas everyone," Rosie suddenly blurted out.**_

_**Sian glanced at the clock she was right it was now after 12.**_

"_**Your dad and I spoke to the doctor and she said we could take you home around twelve tomorrow, well today now," Sophie's mum told her smiling down at her daughter as her tears disappeared.**_

"_**Yeah that's great," Sophie replied distractedly as she watched Sian.**_

_**Sian had sat on her chair from earlier and began pulling her boots on.**_

"_**The pair of you know how to make it an eventful christmas eh?" there dad joke as he stood at the side of Sophie's bed and next to Rosie's chair.**_

"_**Does your arm still hurt Soph?" Her mum asked in a loving tone but was ignored.**_

"_**Sian!" her voice caused Sian to freeze as she looked up slowly.**_

"_**Yeah," She replied trying to ignore the stares from Sophie's mum and dad though it was hard.**_

"_**What are you doing?" she asked innocently.**_

"_**I just thought I would give you some space now yo…"**_

"_**Yeah that would probably be best," her dad cut in.**_

"_**Dad!" Rosie and Sophie said in unison glancing at each other in surprise afterwards.**_

"_**It's fine," Sian said.**_

"_**No it's not," it was Sophie who spoke causing everyone including Sian to look at her.**_

"_**Soph," her dad started but she cut him off.**_

"_**Don't." She stated "She saved my life tonight and you waltz in here and just chuck her out well no! I don't want her to go."**_

"_**Waltz in here we're your parents." her dad stated.**_

"_**Kevin," It was her mum that spoke. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Rosie," She continued.**_

"_**Hmm"**_

"_**Outside now." She finished walking out.**_

_**Sian was surprised as they both followed no questions asked.**_

_**Sophie looked up to find Sian staring at her and there eyes looked for a second before Sian looked away.**_

"_**Sian,"**_

"_**What?" She asked not looking up as she continued with her boots.**_

"_**Don't leave me," her voice caught in her throat as she said it and Sian's heart skipped a beat as a result of it.**_

"_**I'm not leaving," She reassured her with a small smile "not for long anyway."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Your parents don't seem to like me much," She stated as she stood having finished her boots.**_

"_**But I do," Was all Sophie could come up with.**_

_**Sian smiled as she made her to Sophie's bed.**_

"_**Not so bad yourself," She answered winking at her.**_

"_**I'll come back when they're gone if you want me to but I think it best I go now."**_

"_**I want you too," Sophie answered quickly.**_

"_**Yeah for now," Sian joked.**_

"_**Forever," Sophie answered her cheeks immediately turning red.**_

_**Sian was caught of guard she hadn't expected that and just stood stunned for a minute.**_

"_**Sorry," Sophie continued shyly.**_

"_**Don't be," Sian finally replied. "Pass me that phone."**_

_**Sophie turned to look where Sian was pointing and without hesitation passed her Rosie's phone.**_

"_**Text me when you want me back alright," Sian passed her back the Phone with her number displayed on the screen.**_

"_**Thanks," Sophie replied.**_

"_**Don't mention it," She replied turning to leave.**_

_**She was a few feet from the door when she heard her phone go off.**_

_**I want you back x**_

"_I'm not gone yet," Sian giggled turning to look at Sophie who smiled._

"_Just checking it worked," She stated._

"_Bye Soph," Sian replied._

"_Bye Sian," Sophie replied a wide grin on her face from Sian's use of her nickname._

_As Sian left she passed Sophie's parents and Rosie but they never noticed her and she was soon out of view._

_She sat in the empty café with a bottle of juice from the vendi when she heard her phone._

_**Can I only text when you've to come back or what? x**_

_Sian laughed quickly writing a reply._

_**Or what x**_

_She hadn't even sat the phone on the table when a reply came through._

_**Was just checking. Where are you? x**_

_Sian shook her head as she replied._

_**café x**_

_The next reply took a little longer giving Sian time to have a drink._

_**Parents back **__**L would rather it was you, best stop texting before I get a row. See you soon x**_

_Sian smiled setting the phone down as she lay her head on the table next to it._

_**Here it is finally took me ages to write. Hope you like it please review. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. I wish my English teacher liked my writing as much as you guys lol.**

**And sorry for the bold in the last update don't know what happened.**

"Sophie, Sophie are you listening to me?"

"Wha… Yeah." Sophie stuttered out as she looked up to her mum.

"Don't lie to me," Her mum replied with a frown on her face.

"Sorry," Sophie ducked her head feeling guilty.

"I don't know what's got in to you lately disappearing to meet your sister and everything."

"She's just tired mum we all are," Rosie said from the chair next to the bed.

Everyone looked up at her they had all thought she was sleeping. Silence fell over them for a minute before her mum nodded agreeing with her daughter.

"Your right you should both be resting after the night you've had. But that doesn't excuse you from the fact you left the house against our wishes." She said to them sternly.

"Yeah your mum's right. It's nearly two in the morning," Her dad said glancing at his watch. "We'll be back for you about ten the doctor said twelve but what's a couple of hours going to change."

"What do you mean back? Where are we going?" Her mum turned to Kevin looking at him wide eyed.

"Sally we can't stay here, the best thing we can do is leave her to rest," He said softly.

"But Kevin we can't leave her alone after everything she's been through she nearly died tonight and you want to go home and leave her," Sally countered.

"I'm right here you know an' am not a baby I think I can survive a few hours in the hospital own my own," She said wanting them to leave so she could text Sian to come back, it felt like she had been gone for ages. "I'll be sleeping anyway wouldn't even know you were here if you stayed."

"I know your not a baby but I just don't think you should be alone," Sally said resting her hand on Sophie's shoulder causing Sophie to jump away in pain.

"Ow do you mind," She moaned as her mum pulled her hands away and put them in her pockets.

"Sorry I just… I didn't mean it," She finished taking a step away from the bed looking to the floor.

Kevin stepped forward and put an arm round his wife's shoulders.

"I'll stay with her," Rosie piped up suddenly causing everyone to look at her again.

"Right then Sal let's head," Kevin said removing his arm and heading to his daughters giving them each a kiss on the forehead and a small smile. "Thanks," He whispered to Rosie as he kissed her.

"But you need to rest too, maybe I should stay and you can go with your dad," Sally offered.

"No!" Sophie burst out causing her to receive three questioning looks.

"I mean you need to fix all the Christmas stuff for when I get back," She answered there looks hoping they would buy it.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked in a concerned tone looking at Rosie and Sophie in turn.

"Yeah I'll just be sleeping anyways won't I," Rosie replied.

"Yeah," Sophie agreed nodding.

"Alright then," Sally gave in.

She walked over gave them both a kiss like Kevin had then headed to the door with him.

"See you soon," She smiled at them leaving.

There dad just waved as he pulled the door shut behind them.

Once they were gone Rosie burst out laughing looking like she had been holding it in a while.

"What are laughing at now?" Sophie asked narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"You need to sort all the Christmas stuff," She said in a high pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that," Sophie huffed.

"I can't believe they bought it." She continued to laugh.

"Me neither," Sophie agreed allowing a smile to show on her lips.

"So now there gone where did Sian disappear to?" Rosie asked having wondered it since they came back in to find she was gone. Her parents had ignored it like they didn't notice.

"She went to give us some time with mum and dad," Sophie replied.

"So when's she coming back?"

"What makes you think she's coming back?"

"Eh your obvious rush to get rid of them," She tilted her head to the door.

"Oh," was all Sophie got out before Rosie continued.

"Not to mention the fact you are still wearing her jacket." She put emphasis on 'still'.

"It's cold," Sophie defended pulling the jacket slightly tighter round her.

"It is not," Rosie laughed as Sophie blushed.

"Maybe not to you."

"Sophie it's roasting in her and your under the covers."

"Shut up," Sophie said using her good arm to throw a pillow at Rosie.

"So when is she coming back?" Rosie asked again keeping the pillow to rest her head on.

"Aw I've to text her, pass your phone." She said holding her hand out.

"Oh!" Rosie said a smile bursting across her face as she pulled the phone out her pocket.

She didn't pass it to Sophie however but instead started writing a message.

"Don't even think about it, give it here." Sophie demanded.

"Too late," Rosie said holding the Phone out so Sophie could Read it.

**Message Sent.**

"What did you write?" Sophie asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Rosie joked.

"No," Sophie answered blankly.

"Well thanks."

"Rosie."

"You can ask her when she get's here," Rosie smirk.

"Argh why are you so…" She trailed off as she slumped back into the pillows.

In the café…

Sian had drifted off laying with her head on the table and was woken by the ring of her phone as a text came through.

It took her a minute to remember where she was as she looked round the room stretching. She grabbed her phone off the table when she realised that was what woke her up.

**Hey babe parent's are finally gone x beds getting cold feel like coming and warming it up for me x**

"Babe?" Sian questioned before she realised it was probably Rosie.

She got up from her chair to make her way back to the room deciding that the text must have been from Rosie. She could almost hear her saying it though wouldn't have complained if it was Sophie.

She stopped at the vendi machines on her way out pulling the last of her change from her pocket and stuffing it in. Once she was done she left for the room.

"Hey," Sian said as she walked in.

She looked up to see Rosie sitting on the chair looking as though she was about to nod off and Sophie opening her eyes at the sound of her voice. Her eyes rested on the brunette who was lying in the bed looking like she was still half asleep causing Sian's heart to race.

"Hi," Sophie said in a sleepy voice.

"Rosie," Sian called out to catch her attention turning to the older sister.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up with a smile.

"Thanks for the text babe," She said winking at her.

The smile dropped off Rosie's face as Sophie burst out laughing.

"How did you know?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Just a hunch," Sian shrugged.

"Yeah well your welcome," Rosie replied sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh I almost forgot Merry Christmas," Sian piped up.

She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a few bars of chocolate.

"It was all I could get I didn't know what you liked so I figured chocolate was the safest option," She smiled as she threw a bar over to Rosie and handed one to Sophie.

"Thanks you didn't have to," Sophie said happily taking the bar from Sian's hand.

"Yeah thanks." Rosie said "I feel bad cause I don't have anything to give you."

"Don't worry about it they only cost a pound."

"Tell you what you can have Sophie."

This caused Sian to drop her own bar of chocolate she had been trying to open with one hand.

And Sophie turned to stare at her sister with an open jaw.

"I didn't realise I was yours to give," Sophie pointed out.

"What don't you want her?" Rosie asked with a smirk on her face, ignoring Sophie, as she saw a blush appearing on Sian's face.

"Leave her alone Rosie," Sophie jumped in seeing Sian blush as she bent down to pick up the chocolate.

"Sorry I thought she'd like it," Rosie said "Well if you don't mind I'm going to sleep."

"Please do," Was all Sophie said to her.

"Night Rosie," Sian said kindly.

"Come and sit." Sophie said to Sian tapping the bed beside her.

Climbing on to the bed so they sat side by side sinking into the pillows Sian sat staring at Sophie her eyes wandering up and down the brunette.

"Are you alright?" Sophie questioned as she wondered what she was doing.

"Yeah," Sian replied her eyes snapping up to Sophie's eyes.

"What were you looking at?" Sophie said glancing down to see if she had anything down her.

"You," Sian said simply.

"Why?" Sophie asked feeling rather self-conscious at Sian's words.

"Cause… your beautiful, and I was trying to figure out how Rosie would have wrapped you.

"You need your eyes tested you do." Sophie said giggling. "And how would I be wrapped?"

"Don't know doubt you would fit under my tree anyways," She commented "the best presents never do."

"Your acting like it was you that bumped your head," Sophie joked giving Sian a playful nudge.

"So what did your parents say?" Sian questioned changing the subject.

"A load of rubbish I wasn't paying attention," Sophie answered sitting her chocolate on the bedside table.

"Do you not like it?"

"Yeah course it's chocolate," She smiled "I just brushed my teeth that's all."

Sian looked down again but this time noticed that she had got changed when she was gone.

"I never noticed you were changed or anything, cause the jacket." She pointed out giving the jacket a tug.

"Yeah," Sophie laughed.

"You going to take it off any time soon?" Sian asked her.

"Not likely," Sophie answered shaking her head.

"Am going to need it back eventually," Sian stated.

"Yeah I know and I'll give it back, eventually." Sophie said resting her head on Sian's shoulder as they both shuffled down the bed a bit.

Sian tipped her own head to the side so it rested against Sophie's.

"You tired?" She asked feeling her yawn against her.

"Yeah just a bit," She answered running a hand down Sian's arm to her hand where she started to play with her fingers.

Sian watched as she did this. Loving the feeling of Sophie's fingers as they ran along her own.

"You can go to sleep," Sian told her.

"Don't want to." Sophie answered.

"Why not?" Sian asked slightly confused.

"Cause I feel…happy, and I don't want it to go away." She answered quietly.

This was half true but the truth was she didn't know what she was feeling it was happiness but more than that. She had never felt it before to compare the feeling to anything else.

"What makes you think it will?"

"I… It's just…" Sophie didn't know how to answer her so gave in.

"Soph?" Sian decided to change the subject again.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't your parents like me? Well it was more your dad," Sian asked her.

"They were just tired." Sophie told her.

"Didn't look tired." Sian countered.

"They were worried, hadn't expected to walk in and see you." Sophie reassured her.

"The way your dad shouted though you would think I was… Well y'know."

"Yeah he has a tendency to over react after Rosie I don't blame him to be honest but am not like her and like I said he was tired not thinking straight."

Sophie finished by interlocking her fingers in Sian's smiling when Sian closed her fingers around Sophie's.

"After Rosie?" Sian questioned.

"Yeah you don't want to know trust me." Sophie told her.

"Alright if you say so."

"Tell me about your family?"

"Not much to tell." Was all Sian said.

"There must be something," Sophie prompted.

"Well I live with my dad, that enough?"

"It's a start, keep going."

Sian sighed.

"I lived with my mum till about six months ago, that's when I moved in with my dad."

"Why did you move?" Sophie questioned wanting to know more about Sian.

"Mum was always busy with work, feels like my dad is too now," She laughed.

"Where were you tonight?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Where were you that caused you to be on the road when you were?" Sophie explained.

"Aw I was at work."

"Cool," Sophie said sinking down the bed as she started to fall asleep.

"Night Sophie," Sian said climbing out of the bed and pulling the covers up over Sophie.

"Night," Sophie mumbled.

**Hope you like it. Updates might take a bit longer as I am back to school tomorrow ****L lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews glad you all seem to like it and sorry for the wait caught a bug so missed the first day of school but wasn't up to writing. (tclick- hope the ankle gets better. Since new year eh did you have too much to drink? lol jk)(devilsspy-don't say that about uni you'll put me off lol)**

All three of them slept through the rest of the night even with the odd check up from a nurse or doctor.

Sophie was the first to wake up with a throbbing pain in her shoulder as the pain killers had worn off in the night.

She sat up and yawned a small smile crossing her face when she saw Sian all sprawled out over the chair. Sophie thought it looked rather uncomfortable as her head hung off the side her mouth slightly agape. One of her legs hung over the arm of the chair while the other, which was the hurt one, was straight out on the ground like it had been when she had sat there earlier. She had one arm hanging off the chair and the other lying across her.

She climbed out of bed and poured herself a glass of water from the jug that sat on the bed side table. She was surprised at how thirsty she was as she downed the whole glass pouring another to drink half of that as well.

"Your going to need the bathroom now."

The voice shocked Sophie as she swallowed her last mouthful of water it went down the wrong tube causing her to choke. She turned to see Sian having not moved a muscle but her eyes now open.

"You alright?" She asked only moving to lift her arm that had been hanging over the end of the chair to rub her eyes as she yawned.

"Yeah just got a fright thought everyone was sleeping." Sophie said as she finally recovered from her coughing fit.

"I was till about 30 seconds ago," She confirmed.

"Right well… Do you want a drink?" Sophie offered unsure what to say.

"Yeah sure," She said finally sitting up.

She stretched her arms above her head moving her head from side to side to try and get rid of the stiffness in her neck.

"Did you sleep alright?" Sophie asked her as she reached for the jug. "There's only one glass I already used it do you want me to go get another one?"

"Nah same glass is fine as long as you don't have any contagious diseases?" Sian said joking.

"Not the last time I checked no," She answered smiling as she handed the glass to Sian.

"Ta," She said taking the glass and like Sophie had finishing it.

By the time she had finished the whole glass Sophie had made her way back to the bed where she sat watching Sian. When she finished she stood up and limp over to the bed side table to put the glass back.

"Do you want some more?" Sophie asked reaching out for the jug.

"No I'm fine," Sian said as Sophie's hand stopped just before it reached the jug and she pulled it back.

"How's your shoulder and head?" Sian asked looking at Sophie leaning on the bed so she didn't fall over.

"Sore," Sophie replied watching Sian carefully as she swayed like she was about to collapse.

"You should sit down," She stated.

Reaching out she took hold of Sian's hand pulling her over until she sat on the bed next to her. Then she swung her own legs onto the bed and watched Sian do the same the whole time not letting go of her hand.

"Happy now?" She asked smiling at Sophie.

"Hmm I'll get back to you," Sian giggled at her answer "How's the leg?" She asked.

"Yeah It's good thanks, was just a scratch."

"That means you limp when you walk?"

"Shut up it's a big scratch."

"What are you a sissy?"

"And it's deep." Sian said crossing her arms so pulling her hand from Sophie's.

"But it only classes as a scratch?"

"If it classes as a scratch then your shoulder is a graze." Sian finally snap.

"Knew it was worse than you were letting on." Sophie said with a smug smile on her face.

"You little…" She trailed off as she met Sophie's eyes.

They stared into each others eyes not realising they were moving closer to each other till they could feel each others breath. Sophie closed her eyes first leaning in to close the final gap between them. Sian's eyes shut when she was less than an inch away…

**Hope you like it. Sorry It's short. Promise I will make the next one extra long and will update tomorrow. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews glad you liked it even though it was short. Had four different ways to start this chapter but one of you ( D ) guessed one so I decided not to do that one. Took a while but finally chose this enjoy.**

Both there hearts were racing as there lips met the feeling that ran through them was incomparable to anything they had ever felt before but as quickly as there lips had met they seemed to move apart.

Ring… Ring…

Sian's phone burst into life in her pocket as they jumped apart. Sian felt herself falling from the bed and reached out grabbing the front of her jacket which Sophie was wearing.

This however instead of stopping Sian from falling just caused Sophie to fall with her.

"Ow," Sian cried as she hit the floor closely followed by Sophie whimpering as she landed on top of her.

"Your Phones ringing." Sophie giggled as she heard it and felt it vibrating against her leg from Sian's pocket.

Sian didn't make a move to get it and instead just smiled at Sophie's comment looking up at her. She was surprised when she felt Sophie put her hand into her pocket to retrieve the phone.

"I'd tell you to get off me if I didn't enjoy it so much," Sian told her as she watched her blush at the words.

"Yeah well I think you bumped your head when you fell," Sophie countered.

She finally managed to pull the phone from her pocket and as she held it out to her se read the name that was on the screen.

**Vinnie.**

"Let it go to answer phone," Sian said as she reached up tucking some of Sophie's hair behind her ear.

"It's Vinnie," Sophie stated wondering if it was a boyfriend.

"Oh I better get that," Sian said quickly taking the phone and answering.

To Sophie that answered her unasked question and she awkwardly climbed off Sian only able to use one arm because of her shoulder. The pain had seemed to fade but it came back now and another pain followed but this was in her chest and not caused by the crash.

"Hello," She heard Sian answer.

She watched as Sian struggled to stand and went to climb back onto the bed by the time she looked back Sian was sitting on the chair looking at the phone as she spoke into the phone.

"I'm sorry I was asleep an…"

"You should have phoned me to tell me you were staying I've been worried sick, I am your dad after all," The man on the other end of the phone butt in.

"Sorry," Was all Sian replied.

"It's fine as long as your alright," her dad sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So when do you want me to come pick you up."

"When are you heading to work?"

"I phoned in changed it to tomorrow thought we could have Christmas dinner," He replied taking Sian by surprise.

"That would be great I'd like that," She replied as she hadn't got the time to sit with her dad much even though she now lived with him.

"Great so when will I come?" He asked again.

"Eh…" Sian glanced up at Sophie who looked away when there eyes met.

Sophie sat on the bed watching as she heard one half of there conversation getting confused but at the same time more sure it was her boyfriend with every statement.

"How about I leave now?" He offered.

"Yeah sounds good," Sian replied not overly excited.

"Right well I'll see you soon," He finished.

"Oh wait my bike?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Her dad replied.

"What's that mean just say good or bad?" She asked desperate to know.

"Thought you wanted a new one for your birthday?" he asked avoiding her question.

"You said I wasn't allowed," She stated.

"Yeah well you are now alright?" He replied.

A massive smile spread across Sian's face.

"See you soon then," She said as they both hung up.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and looked at the clock. 8.45 she yawned realising for the first time she was still tired. She looked up to see Sophie had lay back down.

"Soph?" She asked to see if she was awake.

She got up from the chair and made her way over to the bed where Sophie was curled up with her eyes shut appearing to be fast asleep.

She was in fact wide awake and very aware of the fact Sian had walked over to the bed. As she had shut her eyes and her heart had started racing when she heard her footsteps.

Sian reached out and ran her hand gently through Sophie's hair only for her to have it batted away.

"Knew you were awake," Sian laughed.

"Aw yeah and how did you know that?" Sophie mumbled into her pillow in a rather sharp tone.

She didn't know why really but she felt angry after hearing Sian's phone call, Her tone didn't go unnoticed by Sian who had withdrawn her hand and now climbed into the bed beside Sophie.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Sophie huffed.

"Don't lie."

"Am not."

"Fine then have to go soon my dads coming to pick me up."

"Don… I mean right cool," Sophie said turning onto her side so her back was to Sian.

Sian felt slightly hurt by Sophie's lack of a reaction she thought her saying she was leaving would at least have gotten her to spill what was up.

Sophie lay with her eyes shut when suddenly she realised. Rolling over just in time to stop Sian getting off the bed.

"So on the phone…" She trailed off.

"On the phone?" Sian questioned looking at her confused.

"That was?" She asked.

"Me dad." Sian stated like it was obvious.

"Great… I mean that he's coming… Well not that you going wait I mean…"

"Shut up Soph," Sian cut her off mid rant.

"Thanks." was all Sophie said.

"So you going to tell me what was up now you talking to me?" Sian asked concerned.

"It's fine really," Sophie brushed it off.

Sian looked at her for a minute only to give in as she smiled and her heart melted. She started to stare at Sophie's lips remembering the feeling that had ran through her when they had touched. They were moving and Sian imagined what they would feel like moving against hers.

"Sian, hello?" Sophie waved her hand in front of Sian's face causing her eyes to snap up to her eyes.

"Wha… Hey," She said trying to process what Sophie had just said but all she could remember was the last part. _Why do you always have to make an idiot of yourself ? _Sian internally questioned herself as she wished she had been listening.

"You back?" Sophie asked giggling.

"I didn't go… oh I get it yeah sorry," Sian finally clicked in to the conversation turning slightly red.

"Well now your listening I'll say it again short version this time I think don't want to lose you half way through," She joked while Sian just turned a brighter shade of red. "I need the bathroom go you want to come?"

"What was the long version?" Sian laughed at the question.

"Boring probably," Sophie smiled climbing out the bed.

"Yeah I suppose," Sian answered following her to the door.

As they left Sophie turned to her right and started to head up the corridor.

Sian reached out taking hold of her hand pulling her back in the opposite direction.

"Toilets are this way," She pointed out as they started heading in the other direction.

"Yeah I meant to go this way," Sophie told her entwining her fingers in Sian's as they walked/limped.

"Whatever," Sian laughed.

Sophie gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I did," She said with a grin on her face.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until the reached the bathroom.

"You know I did warn you about drinking so much." Sian stated as she pushed the door open for Sophie.

"Thanks, I was thirsty I had to drink," She stated as she made her way into the bathroom.

Two toilet flushes later…

Sian was first out and was standing washing her hands when Sophie walked over to the sinks.

"Man you didn't half drink a lot eh?" Sian said raising her eyebrows.

"What? Oh shut up." Sophie replied shoving her hands under Sian's tap to wash the soap off.

Sian just giggled at Sophie's reply as she went to dry her hands.

"Your not funny y'know." Sophie told her as she moved on to dry her hands.

"Then why are you smiling?" Sian asked.

"At you not with you, it's not a good thing," Sophie said though still couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"At or with is fine with me your smile is …" She trailed off her cheeks reddening.

"Yes?" Sophie question the smile on her face slightly wider.

"Cute," Sian said with a smirk.

"Cute?" Sophie question the smile fading slightly. _Was hoping more for hot or sexy _she added in her head though didn't say it out loud.

"Yeah why?" Sian asked as she held the door open once more for Sophie.

"Nothing," Sophie said still slightly disappointed.

"I like cute," Sian stated the smile returning to Sophie's face.

"Shame no one else does," Sophie replied under her breath as she took hold of Sian's hand and they headed back to the room.

"Yeah but they like hot don't they?" Sian stated more than asked.

"And you point is?" Sophie asked wondering if she was missing something.

Sophie followed Sian's eyes as they ran the length of her and then back up to meet her eyes.

'Hot' she mouthed causing Sophie to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Your insane."

"Maybe, but so are you," Sian stated opening the room door as they walked in giggling.

"Can't argue wi…"

"What's so funny?"

They both got a fright at the voice causing them to jump apart. Sian would have ended up on the floor if Sophie hadn't been quick enough to recover and reach out to steady her.

"Thanks." Sian whispered as they both looked round to see Rosie standing wide awake in front of them.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack," Sophie told her sister as she pulled her arm away from Sian.

"Where have you been?" She demanding crossing her arms and looking between them.

"We just went to the toilet," Sian said quietly.

"Oh, well I was worried." Rosie stated her tone softening at this.

"Wait where did you think we were?" Sophie questioned narrowing her eyes.

"Nowhere," Rosie said turning her back on them and pulling her phone out.

"Don't avoid the question," Sophie warned.

"I'm not." Rosie insisted.

"Eh yeah you are," Sophie replied.

"I'll tell you later," Rosie replied glancing at Sian.

"Fine, I'll remember," Sophie answered.

"Mum text me," Rosie said changing the subject as she sat down.

"Yeah what did she say?" Sophie asked sitting up on the bed.

"Just that they're up and will be here once the turkey is in the oven," Rosie answered.

Sian made her way over to the chair and was about to sit down.

"Sit over here," Sophie almost ordered from her tone.

Sian didn't argue knowing she would likely lose and glancing at the clocked she seen that her dad would be there soon anyways.

"Did you two sleep alright no shoving each other off the bed?" Rosie asked.

"I slept in the chair," Sian replied.

"Oh I thought… well wrong obviously."

"Yeah you did," Sophie said to her a smirk on her face.

Sian was now sitting and Sian's side and smiled when she felt Sophie's hand wrap round hers in the middle of them out of Rosie's view.

**Here you go not the longest but longer than the last. Was just wondering If you liked the thoughts in italics wasn't sure whether to put more in or not. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews sorry for the underlining it wasn't saved like that it just seemed to change when I uploaded it all fixed now though :)**

"Well sorry," Rosie said as they both giggled.

Rosie's phone went off as another text came through and they sat in silence while she read it.

"Sian mum is asking if you want to come for your Christmas dinner?" Rosie asked her with a smile.

Sophie turned to look at Sian a glint of excitement in her eyes and a wide grin on her face.

"Oh eh…" She wanted to say yes so badly but her dad had got the day off just to spend it with her.

"Please," Sophie pouted trying to pull off the puppy dog look.

"I really don't know."

Sophie tipped her head to the side slightly staring into Sian's eyes.

"I'll have to ask first," Sian eventually answered.

"Great," Sophie smiled as she began to lean in towards Sian.

"I'll tell her I'll let her know once you've asked," Rosie stated.

Sophie froze and moved away from Sian when she heard Rosie's voice. She had totally forgotten she was in the room and was thankful that she was to busy texting to notice what she had been about to do.

Sian on the other hand did notice. As soon as she saw Sophie leaning in her heart skipped a beat and she got butterflies in her stomach.

Even once she had moved back they kept there eyes locked as though they were in an unofficial staring contest as they stared unblinking into each others eyes.

"What time do you think you'll know?" Rosie asked having received the question in her mum's reply.

Silence.

"Sian," Rosie looked up at her sister and Sian sitting looking like they were in some kind of trance.

"Hey snap out of it!" She shouted causing them to finally look over at her.

"Rosie, why do you have to shout?" Sophie asked her raising a hand to her head which had started to throb.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention, talking wasn't working." She replied.

"Well what do you want," Sophie asked in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to ask Sian a question actually, what time do you think you will know for?" She asked turning and directing the question at Sian.

"Well he was on the phone about 20 minutes ago maybe 25," She replied glancing at the clock. "So he should be here any minute."

"Right I'll just say in the next ten minutes then," Rosie turned her attention back to her phone and started typing.

"Do you think you'll be allowed?" Sophie asked.

"I dunno he said he had taken the day off to spend it with me so," She ended with a shrug.

"I hope you are," Sophie replied in a voice that made her sound so shy and innocent.

As she said it she leaned into Sian resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah me too," Sian replied thinking of how Sophie was making her feel.

Sophie shut her eyes as she took in a deep breath and could smell Sian sending a shiver down her spine as she drifted off.

"Aww look at you two it's like you have been friends forever." Rosie said in a rather mocking tone.

"Yeah that's what it feels like," Sian agreed with her.

"I think she's sleeping on you," Rosie stated laughing.

Sian looked down to see Sophie's eyes were shut and her breathing was heavier than normal.

"It's so not a look you should show off when you've just met," Rosie said in a rather disbelieving almost disgusted tone. "Bet she snores."

Sian giggled at the last part still watching the brunette as she slept.

"I think she looks adorable," _well sexy but am not going to say that to you._

"Yeah I know you do," Rosie replied causing her to receive a questioning look from Sian.

"Yeah it's that noticeable," She answered the unasked question.

Sian blushed at this and was glad when her phone went off distracting her from Rosie's gaze.

"Hello?" She said as she lifted her phone to her ear only to lower it slowly down again.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked in a concerned tone.

"It's a text," Sian stated not bothering to look at Rosie.

Rosie almost fell off her chair from laughing at this watching sian turn an unnatural shade of red.

"It's my dad he's waiting outside I'll text you about dinner yeah?" She told Rosie still not looking up as she was still laughing.

"Yeah sure," Rosie replied while gasping for air.

Sian stood out the bed carefully shifting Sophie's head to the pillow. She moved her hair gently out her face and lent down kissing her on the forehead.

Rosie's laughter stopped suddenly and her jaw dropped as she watched Sian kiss her sister. She didn't know what say so just pretended not to have seen anything.

"Bye see you later," Rosie said as Sian made her way quickly to the door.

Sian couldn't believe she had done that with Rosie watching as she tried to leave as quick as she could.

"Bye," She waved over her shoulder as she left.

She made her way through the hospital to the front doors where her dad said he was waiting. The whole time all she could think about was how to ask him if she could go to Sophie's.

She hadn't taken her crutch with her and was starting to regret it as she limped out the doors.

"Sian!"

She turned to see her dad walking towards her.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm fine leg hurts a bit but it's not exactly surprising," She replied with a smile.

"Yeah well lets get you home," He put an arm round her to help her to the car when he noticed her limping.

"Thanks."

When they reached the car he opened her door for her letting her climb in and then went round and got in the other side. He started the car and Sian took a deep breath deciding to ask now before they got home.

"Dad?"

"Yeah," Her dad replied as he drew away.

"I was asked to a friends house for Christmas dinner." She told him.

"Oh and you want to go?" He asked.

"Well I thought you could go to work but if you want to stay and have Christmas dinner it's fine," She replied feeling bad for asking but really wanting to go.

"Course you can go," Her dad smiled.

"Thanks Dad," Sian pulled out her phone to send a text to Rosie.

"I haven't started with the dinner anyway I got steaks cause there was no way we'd eat a whole turkey and am not that fond of it anyway. We can just have them tomorrow," He finished glancing round to see a smile on his daughters face.

"Yeah sounds good wouldn't want turkey two days in a row," She told him.

"So what time have you to be at this friends house," He asked concentrating on the road.

"I'm not sure I'll just ask her," Sian answered pulling out her phone.

"We are going home first though you don't want dropped off at her bit?" Her dad asked in case he went the wrong way not wanting to waste petrol.

"Yeah home first I need a shower before I go," Sian replied thinking of how she hadn't had a shower since before the crash making her feel dirty.

"Good you can open your present I think you'll like it," Her dad answered smiling.

She had never seen her dad act so dad like before and she was rather enjoying it making her feel even more guilty for not staying with him for dinner.

"Yeah," She replied happily.

She leant her head against the widow and drifted off.

Waking up as they stopped she looked out the window to her house and yawned stretching.

"Good your up I didn't want to wake you," Her dad said as her got out the car.

He helped her into the house her leg now starting to throb as she went straight to the kitchen for paracetamol.

"Sian?"

She turned to see her dad standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Hmm," Was all she could get out through her drink of water as she swallowed the pills.

"Where's your jacket?" He question.

"Oh…" She looked down at herself though she knew it wasn't there "I left it at the hospital."

"I'll go phone them if you want and I can pick it up later?" He offered.

"No it's with a friend at the hospital she'll take it home I'll see her tonight," Sian told him.

"Wait a minute how long have you known this friend your having dinner with?" He asked sounding more like his old self.

"Around twelve hours," Sian replied avoiding his gaze.

"Twelve hours," Her dad repeated sounding defeated.

"She was in the crash I've been with her all night she's really nice and I met her parents when they came to the hospital last night," Sian defended hoping he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Alright," Her dad sighed.

"I think I'll go have a bath," Sian said as the room fell into an awkward silence.

"Yeah sure I'll just phone work see if I can't have tomorrow off instead." Her dad went to the living room and sat picking up the phone.

Sian passed him as he was dialling and made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She turned on the water and headed to her room to pick out some fresh clothes.

It took her a couple of minutes to decide whether or not she should wear a dress. Her decision was made when she remembered her leg.

She picked a pair of loose jeans so they wouldn't rub and one of her good tops.

Five minutes later and she was lying with her head under the water in the bath tub as she washed her hair. Her cut leg sticking out the side so it didn't get too wet.

She made her way down the stairs around twenty minutes later her hair still damp to find her dad waiting for her with a bundle of presents.

"Wow thanks dad," She said making her way over to him.

"Before you start I have a quick question, and your phone was going off when you were away," He informed her.

"Oh where is it?"

"Think you left it up stairs, I'll go get it you sit," He disappeared up the stairs reappearing a second later.

"Here," He through it over to her which she caught no problem.

"Ta, what was you question?" She asked looking at her phone to see she had two new messages and a missed call all from Rosie causing a small smile to appear on her face.

"The job is an over night so I won't be able to pick you up later if I take it. Do you think her dad will be able to bring you home?" He asked. "I know they'll probably want a drink so if it's a problem I'll turn it down."

"I'll just go phone her and find out I had a missed call from her anyways," She told him.

"Right well while your on the phone am going to get a drink you want a coke?"

"Yeah thanks."

Sian watched as her dad left the room and pressed the call button. She didn't know why but the ringing made her nervous she hated phoning people.

"Hey Sian what took you so long I've been trying to phone," Rosie's voice burst down the phone.

"Hi I was in the bath sorry," Sian said.

"It's fine did you get my text?"

"I haven't read them yet I just phoned you back instead," Sian replied.

"Right well that's us home now so your welcome to come round whenever. Dad's wondering if you need picked up?" Rosie asked.

"No my dad said he would bring me," Sian told her.

"Right sorted then what time you coming?"

"We'll leave once I've opened my presents."

"Right I think we're leaving ours till later it's hectic in here at the minute." She started ranting.

"Rosie," Sian called to shut her up.

"Yeah."

"Me dads working night shift tonight so can't pick me up so will your mum or dad be able to give me a lift home? Sorry to ask but I need to know so I can tell me dad."

"Just give me a second and I'll ask."

There was a noise as she put the phone down and went to ask.

Sian sat waiting as her dad reappeared with two cans of cola.

"Hey you still there?" Sian suddenly heard through the phone.

"Yeah." Sian said.

"Sian," Rosie said.

"What?"

"Oh I wasn't talking to you, no you can't… Well it's my phone."

"Rosie? What's going on?"

"It's nothing, she's gone."

"Who's gone?" Sian questioned feeling confused.

"Sophie," Rosie stated simply.

"Right so what did they say about taking me home?" Sian asked.

"Mum said to tell you to bring a change of clothes and jammies to stay the night just and they'll take you home in the morning. And dad said if you want to go home he'll not drink and he'll take you. So it's up to you," Rosie stated.

"Oh right well I'll have to ask." was all Sian could come up with as she thought about it.

"You can just let us know when you get here yeah?"

"Sure."

"Well see you soon."

"Eh… Rosie?"

"Hmm." She was starting to sound rather distracted.

"Where do you live?" Sian question.

"4 Coronation Street," Rosie replied.

"Right bye then."

"See ya babes."

Sian pulled her phone away from her ear and hung up.

"Do you know where 4 Coronation Street is?" She turned and asked her dad picking up her can to take a drink.

"Yeah not far from here is that where they stay?" her dad asked in return.

"Yeah."

"Well you could always walk home later doubt it'll take more than 10 minutes." Her dad told her.

"Really, well they said I could just stay over," She through in.

"Oh they did and do you want to?" He asked her.

"Well it would be fun," She told him.

"Yeah alright then. So you going to open these or what?" Her dad asked her.

"Yeah," She said eagerly as she sat on the edge of her seat reaching out for the top one.

Her dad sat and watched as she ripped the paper off a square shaped box.

A smile burst across her face as she saw the picture on the bow was of a motorbike helmet.

"Your going to need that, you should see the state of your old on," He told her.

"Yeah thanks dad." She said reaching for the next one.

She ripped it open to see a brand new jacket similar to her old one but slightly more padded.

"I thought you needed a bit more protection. Your old one felt too thin," He told her.

She lifted it out and slipped it on. It fit perfectly she loved it.

Lifting the last package she opened it to reveal,

"Leather pants are you kidding me?" She question looking at her dad with raised eyebrows.

"The guy in the bike shop said they work great at protecting your legs in a crash," Her dad defended his choice.

"Thanks dad," She told him walking over and wrapping her arms round her in a hug which he returned.

"Right go grab your stuff so I can get rid of you," He joked.

Sian only took 5 minutes to collect a bag full of stuff and head back down stairs to where her dad was waiting.

"That must be a personal record," He laughed as they headed out the door.

"Oh god," Sian moaned.

"What is it?" Her dad spun round concerned.

"My bike," She said as she looked at her bike which was totally scraped and dented down one side.

"Yeah they said the blast must have done it." He told her opening the car.

"Looks like my presents won't get used in a while."

"Just wait till your birthday," her dad mumbled but she never heard him.

They drove for less than 5 minutes before they stopped in front of a different house.

"Is this it?" Sian asked shocked at how close they lived.

"Yeah if you got the address right." Her dad joked.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No am fine bye dad."

"Bye." Her dad drove off as she headed to the door with her bag.

She stood for a minute just staring at the door then finally lifted her hand and knocked.

**Here it is hope you like it. Ok I have two options for you next I can do Sophie from when Sian left the hospital or just leave that blank and continue from this point without going back? Let me know what you think and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I had a few saying move on and a few saying both so I'm updating twice tonight this is a short chapter on Sophie from when Sian left the hospital and the next will pick up at the front door for those that just want to skip this one feel free but it's here if you want to read it enjoy. I would just like to add sorry for the wait I will do my best to update sooner next time.**

Sophie woke up and yawned as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"About time I was starting to consider waking you up," Was the greeting she received from her older sister as she sat up.

Her eyes flashed round the room searching for Sian but she wasn't there.

"Where's Sian?" She asked turning to Rosie.

"That didn't take long," Rosie laughed.

"Well where is she?" Sophie demanded.

"She's gone." Rosie finally answered.

"Gone where?" Sophie asked.

"Home her dad came to pick her up."

"What already?"

"Soph you've been out for a half hour at the least, mum and dad are on there way already they should be arriving soon," Rosie informed her.

"I thought she was coming back home," Sophie told her looking let down.

"Yeah she is," Rosie told her in a 'how stupid can you be' tone.

"When?" Sophie asked her gaze snapping up to meet Rosie's.

"After we get there I should think, now quit with all the questions are you ready to leave as soon as mum and dad arrive?" She asked.

As though on cue the door opened and her mum and dad enter along with a doctor.

"How are you feeling Sophie?" It was the doctor who spoke to her.

"Yeah good," Sophie answered smiling at her parents who were staring at her.

"Alright well I think I can let you go, I've explained how to change your dressing to your mum so your all set," the doctor left the room after that.

Sophie pulled her shoes on, zipped up her, well Sian's, jacket and ran a hand through her hair before heading to the door.

"Right let's go," She said to them all heading out the door.

"She's keen to leave," Her mum mumbled to Rosie as they followed.

"Yeah something tells me it's not the getting out of here she's keen on," Rosie said back gaining her several questioning looks from her mum and dad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her dad asked looking at Sophie who was walking slightly ahead of them.

Rosie just shrugged and sped up catching up on Sophie and linking their arms.

"What's the rush?" Rosie asked her not expecting the truth.

"It's Christmas, I just want to go home," Sophie replied.

"And…" Rosie urged.

"Just drop it," She groaned.

"Fine spoil sport," Rosie moaned as they reached the car park.

"Cars this way," Their dad called out as they turned and followed him.

"Eh Soph?" Her mum walked up to the other side of her from Rosie.

"Yeah?" Sophie turned to her mum.

As they reached the car.

"What on earth are you wearing?" She asked.

Rosie jumped in front of Sophie opening the back door to the car.

"It's her girlfriends jacket, she hasn't taken it off," She informed her mum before climbing in.

"Rosie!" Sophie snapped at her climbing in after her.

"Sorry but that was too good an opportunity to miss," Rosie smirked.

Her mum climbed into the front and spun on her seat to look at Sophie opening her mouth to speak but she was interrupted.

"Seatbelts on," Her dad called out.

Her mum sat back round to put her seatbelt on which Sophie was thankful for as she sat back to put her own on.

"Eh Rosie can we swap seats so my belt doesn't rub on it?" Sophie asked as she noticed it would rub.

"Yeah sure."

They awkwardly manoeuvred round each other and managed to sit putting their belts on.

Rosie's phone went off and she pulled it out.

"Mum Sian wants to know what time to come round?" Rosie asked.

"Eh just tell her to come when she's ready once you text her we're home." Her mum replied glancing round.

Rosie tipped her head forward as she started typing. Sophie looked up to see her mum watching her and quickly turned her gaze to the window.

"Sophie about what your sister said before about the jacket…" Her mum trailed off obviously unable to put it into words though Sophie could tell where she was headed and didn't like it.

Rosie on the other hand was rather amused as Sophie heard her muffled laughter.

"She was joking mum," Sophie sighed out.

"Oh right well that's good," Her mum turned back in her seat as Sophie rested her head against the window.

It didn't take too long for them to arrive home and get into the house but that's when everyone started to rush about.

Rosie stood on her phone in the middle of the living room while her mum rushed about the kitchen ordering her dad about.

"I'm off to get changed and have a shower," Sophie informed them but no one seemed to be listening.

She dashed up the stairs and gathered fresh clothes before heading to the bathroom. Unable to find her brush she headed back down stairs to search.

"Rosie have you seen me hair brush?" She called out as Rosie entered the living room from the kitchen.

Rosie just pointed at the shelves as she picked up her phone from the couch and Sophie turned to see her brush sitting right in front of her.

"Hey you still there?" Sophie heard her ask down the phone.

"Who's on the phone?" She asked before she went up the stairs.

"Sian." Rosie replied and Sophie smiled.

"Can I speak to her?" She took a step towards Rosie.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you, no you can't." Rosie told her.

"That's not fair," Sophie huffed.

"Well it's my phone." Rosie countered.

"Fine," Sophie stated as she turned and headed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

15 minutes later Sophie stood in the bathroom with her fresh clothes on gathering up her dirty ones and taking them out to the washing basket.

She headed down stairs with a towel round her shoulders to stop water from dripping on to her fresh top from her still soaking hair. She made her way over and sat on the arm of the couch watching as her mum and dad continued to rush around the kitchen.

"Where's Rosie?" She asked them.

"Gone to get cleaned up said she would jump in the shower once you were out," Her dad replied quickly.

She sat watching them for a while until she heard a knock at the door.

She glanced round staring at the door.

"Go get it then," Her mum called to her.

She stood and walked over to the door hesitating for a minute on the handle before finally turning it.

**Here you go for those who wanted Sophie's bit. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

So here it is from the opening of the door.

**Sian drew it a breath as the door opened and she saw Sophie standing at the other side. Her hair was wet and she had a towel over her shoulders like she was just out the shower. Sian shook her head as an image of Sophie in the shower popped into her head, **_**What the hell are you plying at don't ruin this. **_**She told herself.**

**Sophie watched Sian **_**Is she checking me out? **_**She asked herself as she saw Sian's eyes run up and down the length of her body. **

"**Hey," Sophie chimed out happily as she watched Sian's eyes snap up to hers.**

"**Hey," Sian smiled hoping Sophie hadn't noticed the way she had been looking at her.**

"**Come in it's freezing," Sophie stood out the way to let Sian pass into the house.**

**She removed her shoes and sat them with the rest sitting just inside the door. Then she followed Sophie through into the living room.**

"**Hello Sian good to see again," Sian looked up to see Sophie's dad at the kitchen door.**

"**Hi," She replied shyly as Sophie's mum appeared at his side.**

"**Don't be rude Sophie take her bag up to your room, make yourself at home Sian," Sophie's mum said before dragging her dad back into the kitchen.**

"**Bag?" Sophie question looking at Sian and for the first time seeing a bag over her shoulder.**

**Also catching her eye was Sian's jacket and man did she look good in leather.**

"**Yeah with me stuff," Sian stated like Sophie should know what they were on about.**

"**Stuff?" Sophie replied reluctantly pulling her eyes from Sian's body.**

"**For tonight and tomorrow," She answered.**

"**Your staying?" Sophie almost shouted with wide eyes.**

"**I thought you knew, sorry" Sian didn't know what she was apologising for but she took Sophie's reaction as a bad one so felt she needed to.**

"**Don't be stupid it's great, lets go then," She said over the initial shock a huge smile spread across her face as she took hold of Sian's hand and led her up to her room.**

**Sian smiled gladly letting Sophie lead her up the stairs and into what she guessed was her room.**

"**Just dump your bag wherever you like, you can head back down or sit I just need to fix my hair," She told her pulling out a hair dryer and plugging it in.**

"**I can do that," Sian offered as she sat her bag against the wall "If you like."**

**Sophie looked between Sian and the hair dryer before giving a small shrug.**

"**Sure saves me doing it," She smirked as she held it out to her.**

**Sian took the hair dryer and sat on the edge of the bed.**

"**Sit," She commanded.**

**Sophie obliged sitting on the floor in front of Sian and sitting back so she was resting against her legs.**

**Sian turned on the dryer and started to dry Sophie's hair. As she ran her fingers through it to make sure she got underneath and not just the top layer Sophie shut her eyes melting into the feeling.**

"**Do you have a brush?" Sian asked turning the dryer off but continuing to run her fingers through her hair.**

**She waited for a response but none came. Sophie hadn't even heard Sian speak as all she was focused on was the feeling of her fingers running through her hair.**

"**Eh Sophie?" Sian questioned pulling her hand away and leaning down so her head was closer to Sophie's.**

**Finally snapping out of it Sophie turned her head only to find her face inches from Sian's and she couldn't help but stare into her eyes.**

"**Yeah?" Sophie asked.**

"**Do you have a brush?" Sian repeated back sitting up again and looking anywhere but into Sophie's eyes, scared if she did she might do something she'd regret later.**

**Sophie didn't reply to the question with words but instead stood up and made her way to her desk to retrieve her brush. Then headed back over to Sian and held it out to her who was in the midst of removing her jacket.**

"**I knew I was right?" Sophie smirked as Sian took the brush and she sat back down.**

"**Right about what exactly?" Sian asked as she started to brush through Sophie's hair.**

"**Leather looks so much better on you," Sophie stated.**

"**I would have to disagree with you on that one," Sian laughed.**

**Sophie shook her head as she laughed along with her.**

"**Stay still," Sian told her placing a hand on either side of her head to keep it still.**

"**How much longer are you going to take?" Sophie moaned playfully.**

"**Longer if you don't sit still," Sian answered as she ran her hands through Sophie's hair one last time for no particular reason "Done."**

"**Finally," Sophie joked standing to look in the mirror it was perfect looked just like she would have done it.**

"**You should probably fix yours now," Sophie said turning to Sian.**

"**Why what's wrong with it?" Sian asked not waiting for an answer as she jumped in front of the mirror. **

"**It's a little messy at the back," Sophie lied as Sian attempted to look at the back.**

"**No it's not," She said.**

**Sophie leaned forward messing up the back of Sian's hair before she replied.**

"**Is now," She smirked.**

**Sian rounded on Sophie so quickly she unintentionally twisted her leg sending pain shooting through it. Before she could help it her leg buckled and she fell forward into Sophie sending her backwards onto the floor Sian landing on top of her. Both of them bursting into a fit of laughter.**

"**Nice try," Sophie said when the laughter subsided.**

"**Thanks," Sian replied rolling on to her back. "That bloody hurt though."**

"**Yeah the shoulder doesn't appreciate your violence," Sophie told her as she felt it throb.**

"**Sorry," Sian said looking round to see Sophie was looking at her.**

"**What the hell are you doing lying on the floor, the beds a lot comfier trust me," They both looked over to see Rosie standing in the doorway staring at them.**

"**What do you want Rosie?" Sophie questioned as she pulled herself up off the floor and offered her good hand out to Sian to help her up.**

**Sian took Sophie's hand with her bandaged one and allowed her to help her up a smile still on her face.**

"**Just came in to say hi to our guest and tell her I told her so," Rosie said winking at Sian.**

"**Told her so about what?" Sophie questioned.**

"**Good question," Sian said looking confused.**

"**I told you if she got the chance she would," Rosie trailed off hoping Sian to fill in the gap.**

"**She would what?" Sophie demanded as Sian started laughing when she clicked.**

"**Get you down the stairs," Rosie told them as she left the room.**

"**What was she on about?" Sophie asked turning to look at Sian.**

"**Nothing," Sian answered.**

"**It wasn't nothing what was it?" Sophie demanded.**

"**It really was nothing."**

"**Fine," Sophie moaned sitting on the bed arms crossed.**

"**Don't sulk," Sian said sitting beside her.**

**Sophie turned so her back was to Sian.**

**Sian reached out and gently moved Sophie's hair from one side of her face.**

"**She said in the hospital that you would take me home if you got the chance that's what Rosie was talking about." Sian told her as she let her hand drop.**

"**Hmm she was right then," Sophie smirked turning back round.**

**Sian blushed slightly looking down at her hands.**

"**So is that a new jacket?" Sophie asked picking it up to look at it.**

"**Yeah dad gave me it for my Christmas, never expected him to get me something I liked so much," She smiled looking at the jacket.**

"**Was this your favourite present?" Sophie asked holding it in front of her blocking Sian out of view.**

"**Not quite," Sian answered.**

"**What else did he get you?" Sophie asked lowering the jacket.**

"**Leather pants and a new helmet," Sian laughed.**

"**So then which was your favourite the pants?" Sophie said raising an eyebrow.**

"**Nope."**

"**Helmet?"**

"**Nope."**

"**What else did he give you?"**

"**It wasn't from my dad." She told her.**

"**Who was it from then?" **

"**Rosie." **

"**Rosie?" Sophie questioned.**

"**Yip."**

"**What the hell did Rosie give you?" She asked disbelievingly.**

"**You," Sian replied so quietly, looking down at her hands, Sophie was sure if she heard right.**

"**Sorry what was that?" Sophie asked to check.**

"**Nothing never mind," Sian said hoping she wouldn't question her but she knew she would.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**You, I said you," Sian said looking up she was surprised to see Sophie beaming at her.**

"**Thanks," Sophie said taking Sian by surprise by moving forward and hugging her.**

"**What for?" Sian asked as she wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist.**

"**Everything, Saving me, staying with me and coming tonight," She replied in a whisper not pulling away.**

"**My pleasure there's no where else I would rather be," She replied feeling Sophie tighten her embrace slightly before pulling away.**

"**We should probably head downstairs," Sophie said a hint of disappointment in her voice.**

"**Yeah, lead the way." Sian said standing. **

**Sophie stood and slid her hand into Sian's leading her down the stairs in silence.**

**Here it is hope you like, if I'm honest I wasn't that proud of it but didn't have the time to fix it for a couple of days probably from the homework I have but let me know please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews I really love them. So here goes the next chapter ****J**

"Go shout on your sister," Sally told Rosie who was stood in the middle of the kitchen watching her mum and dad do all the work.

"She's busy," Rosie smirked.

Her mum looked up at her with a frown on her face.

"Ok I'm going," She said holding her hands up in defeat.

Walking out the kitchen Rosie walked straight into Sophie.

"Watch it," Sophie said taking a step back and standing on Sian's foot in the process.

"You watch it least I'm not going about stamping on peoples feet," Rosie said.

"No your just barging into them," Sophie said turning to mouth 'Sorry' to Sian who was standing behind her waiting on them to stop arguing.

"Rosie have you shouted on your sister yet!" Her mums voice blared from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Rosie shouted back turning and heading back into the kitchen.

Sophie and Sian followed.

"I thought we would have starter the now seen as you haven't ate yet today," Her mum said to Rosie turning her head to smile at Sophie and Sian as they entered.

"What we having?" Sophie asked.

"Soup." Her dad replied standing at the bunker ladling it into bowls.

"Go sit down," her mum told her.

Sophie headed over to the table Sian following closely behind her feeling rather shy around Sophie's parents.

Sian sat on Sophie's left and was glad when Rosie flopped down onto the seat on her left.

"How's the leg?" Rosie asked.

"Not bad," Replied.

"Weird how you weren't even in the crash and look at you, when I was and look at me," Rosie stated.

"Yeah how did that happen?" Kevin asked as he placed a bowl in front of Sian.

"She decided to play hero," Rosie laughed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Sophie countered now everyone was sitting at the table.

Sian sat slowly eating her soup watching intrigued as the Webster's debated her actions.

"Well it was clearly bad for her health," Rosie said glancing at Sian's hand which was resting on the table covered in bandages cause her to move it to her lap.

"But she did save your life Rosie," Her mum reminded her.

"I know but that doesn't make her injuries disappear," Rosie defended her point.

"But it makes them worth it," Sian regretted speaking as four sets of eyes suddenly landed on her.

"Yeah and we're all grateful for what you did aren't we?" Kevin said looking over to Rosie at the last part.

"'Course we are she knows that don't ya?" Rosie said looking at her expectantly.

Sian just nodded not looking up from her soup.

"Don't listen to her Sian no one here does," Sally said.

They all went quiet finishing there soup before the conversation was started up again.

"So what time does your dad normally get home at after working night shift?" Sally asked as Kevin collected the bowls.

"It varies but I brought a key so I can get out your way in the morning," Sian informed her thinking that was why she had asked.

"don't be daft your welcome to stay till he's home. After everything you did you'll always be welcome in this house," She told her.

"Thanks," Sian smiled.

"Sal where's the bottle opener." Kevin asked standing with a bottle of wine.

Sally got up and headed over checking all the drawers ignoring Kevin as he insisted he had checked them.

"Soph where's your camera?" Rosie asked.

"On charge in the living room," Sophie answered.

"Should be charged by now," Rosie replied stand up.

"Wait why?" Sophie asked as Rosie made her way out the Kitchen ignoring her.

"Don't think she heard you," Sian said grinning.

"I think it's more she didn't acknowledge me than didn't hear me," Sophie told her.

"Yeah probably," Sian agreed.

"Sophie can you do us a favour?" her mum called from the kitchen drawing her attention from Sian who she had been staring at.

"Yeah sure," She replied.

"Nip next door and see if you can borrow a bottle opener we can't find ours," She told her.

"Didn't you lend it to Tyrone?" Sophie asked her.

Her mum stared into space for a minute looking like she was considering this.

"I think I did, go over to his and see if not just borrow his," Her mum told her.

"Come on," Sophie said to Sian.

They both headed through to the living room passing Rosie and to the door.

After slipping on their shoes they headed out the door shivering the minute they got outside.

"Bloody hell it's freezing," Sian exclaimed automatically wrapping her arms round herself.

"You can wait inside if you like," Sophie chattered.

"Nope I'll live, as long as it's not far," She joked.

The road was fairly icy as they made there way to Tyrone's house Sophie quickly knocking the door.

A young man answered the door and it looked like he'd already been drinking.

"Sophie what can a do for ya?" He said.

"Hey Tyrone was just wondering if you had our bottle opener?" Sophie asked him.

"Yeah I think we do just give me a second." He said as he disappeared back inside.

"Man it's freezing," Sophie said half to herself.

"Yeah," Sian agreed from where she stood behind Sophie.

Sian took a small step forward wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist pulling her back into her. She rested her chin on Sophie's shoulder breathing in her scent and felt Sophie relax in her arms.

Sophie had originally stiffened at the contact but soon melted into her arms tipping her head slightly to the side so it rested against Sian's.

"Better?" Sian asked smiling.

"Loads," Sophie replied truthfully as now she could fell heat cursing through her body as her heart raced.

"Sorry I took so long," Tyrone said as he opened the door and Sian jumped back from Sophie.

Sophie nearly fell over when Sian suddenly moved away having been resting against her, she stumbled back a few pace but managed to regain her balance.

"You alright?" Tyrone asked her holding out the bottle opener.

"Yeah fine," Sophie replied taking it as she looked round glaring at a guilty looking Sian.

"Right well I'll see you later Merry Christmas Sophie and you to," he said acknowledging Sian for the first time.

"You too," Sophie replied as he turned and went back inside.

"Sorry," Sian said once he was gone.

"A little warning would have been appreciated," Sophie told her storming past her across the road.

"I know sorry I panicked," Sian told her quickly following trying to keep up.

"Why the hell would you panic?" Sophie asked not looking round.

"I… Well … Dunno," Was all Sian could say.

"Well you best figure it out," Sophie said just about to reach the door when instead of a reply she heard a loud thud.

"Ow," Sian moaned as she hit the ground having slid on a piece of ice she hadn't noticed.

"Sian?" Sophie called out as she spun round.

"I'm fine," Sian called out but Sophie had started laughing. "Thanks for asking," she mumbled.

"Sorry, it's just you seem to spend a lot of your time on the ground," Sophie laughed.

"It's cause me leg I just can't help it," Sian moaned as she struggled to her feet.

Sophie hooked her arm round Sian's helping her to the door still laughing.

"In you go clumsy," She told her following her in.

"Bet you it bruises," She whined.

"Where did you hurt?" Sophie asked.

"My ass," Sian told her causing her to laugh again as they removed there shoes.

Sophie leaned back on the balls of her feet looking down at Sian's ass and rather enjoying the view.

"What are you doing?" Sian questioned.

"It looks a bit misshapen you must have hit it hard," Sophie said in a serious voice.

"What?" Sian panicked trying to see.

Sophie burst out laughing at Sian's reaction.

"That wasn't funny," Sian huffed but Sophie could see a smile forming on her face.

"It really was," Sophie told her trying to catch her breath.

"Are we going in yet?" Sian asked.

"Yeah," Sophie said wiping tears from her eyes.

"You have quite a nice ass really," Sophie said as they walked through the door.

Sian looked at her rolling her eyes a massive grin on her face just as Sophie reached out playfully putting a hand into Sian's back jean pocket keeping her eyes locked with Sian's.

Flash!

Sophie pulled her hand back and both there heads snapped round smiles fading slightly.

"Gotcha," Rosie said smiling at them.

"What are you doing Rosie?" Sophie asked exhaling loudly.

"Taking your picture," She said in her 'how stupid can you be' tone.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Let's see it," Sian smiled running over to see the picture.

Rosie ignored Sophie and instead focused on the camera. Sophie sighed heading over to see it.

It was a great picture there was just one problem.

"Are you feeling Sian up!" Rosie asked shocked.

**Hope you like it I know it's not the longest but it's all I had time to write tonight. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all your reviews they're great.**

"wh-wh-what?" Sophie stuttered out at her sister's question while Sian looked down at the floor her face turning a guilty shade of red.

"Look," Rosie said pointing at the picture as she thrust the camera in Sophie's face.

Luckily Rosie was too focused on the picture to notice the girls guilty reactions.

"Aww that," Sophie replied trying to dismiss it while lame excuse after lame excuse ran through her head.

Unfortunately Rosie was still looking for an explanation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked pulling the camera back to look at it.

There was a pause as Rosie watched her expectantly and her brain failed her leaving her speechless. Sian on the other hand suddenly blurted out.

"I fell on the ice outside," She said as Rosie and Sophie looked over to her.

Sophie had an expression that basically read 'how does that help' while Rosie just voiced her question.

"And that caused Sophie to feel you up why?" She asked curiously.

"Well I… Eh," There was a long pause while she tried to think how it could connect. "She never felt me up."

Rosie raised her eyebrows.

"Dirt!" Sophie shouted out happily.

"What?" Rosie and Sian asked in unison.

"Oh there was dirt on her jeans where she fell and that's what I was doing, just wiping it off," Sophie told her sister proud that she had come up with an excuse not so proud when she seen the disbelieving expression on Rosie's face.

"Yeah I couldn't see it so she was just getting it for me," Sian backed her up.

"Well good to see you finally have your story straight buuut I think I'll stick to my version," She laughed.

"You do that," Sophie muttered shaking her head as she headed to the kitchen.

"I'll be watching," Rosie said to Sian happily before bounding up the stairs as she followed Sophie.

"I got your bottle opener mum," Sophie announced on entering the kitchen.

"Right well I'm just about to put the dinner out so you can sit back down if you like," Sally told them.

Sian followed Sophie back to there previous seats.

"Rosie is such a nosy little…" Sophie trailed off noticing Sian looking rather unhappy.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up into Sophie's eyes.

"Yeah fine just tired I think," She told her though it was still early in the day she hadn't slept much and when she had slept it hadn't been very comfortable.

"You sure cause if it's something Rosie said ignore it she isn't worth worrying about," Sophie said sounding concerned.

"It's not Rosie," Sian informed her _It's the fact I think I might just fall for you if I don't distance myself soon. That's if I haven't already _she finished in her head.

"Is it me cause a…" She was cut off mid sentence.

"It's not you," Sian told her opening her mouth to speak again when a plate was sat in front of her.

She jumped slightly as she looked round. Kevin was placing all there plates out with the turkey on them while Sally set out dishes full of; sprouts, carrots, mash, roast potatoes, stuffing, bread sauce and a jug of gravy.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Sally offered Sian.

"Mum she's underage," Rosie said tutting as she entered the room sitting down next to Sian again.

"One glass will be fine," Sally replied to her smiling over at Sian.

"It's fine I don't want any, but… do you maybe have painkillers?" She asked shyly as a sharp throbbing had started in her leg.

"Yes of course," Sally quickly headed over to the kitchen and back, returning with a packet of painkillers and a jug of water.

Sally poured the some of the water into a glass for her and a glass for Sophie not even offering her the wine. And she handed the glass and pills to Sian.

"Thanks," Sian politely replied.

As she sat taking her pills they started to serve out the vegetables and everything else that was on the table. Sophie put some of everything on Sian's plate as she put it out on her own.

"Ta," Sian mumbled under her breath to Sophie seeing her smile in return.

They all started to eat the only conversation being requests to pass things up the table. That was until everything suddenly got darker.

"What the hell?" Kevin exclaimed as all the lights went out.

"Oh god don't say it's a power cut." Sally moaned.

"At least the dinner got cooked," Rosie said helping herself to more potatoes.

"I'll go fetch some candles," Sally disappeared into the living room.

10 minutes later they were all sitting eating in the candle light as around them gradually grew darker as daylight slowly disappeared.

"Stupid bloody electricity," Kevin sat rambling between mouthfuls of food while Sally tried to quiet him.

The three girls ate in silence listening to them bicker about the power cut which Sian thought was ridiculous considering it was neither of there faults. Until about half an hour later when they were nearly done that was.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?" Rosie asked sitting back in her chair having finished.

"Yeah I was just thinking that?" Sophie agreed while Sian just nodded in agreement.

"The heating will be off cause the powers out and it's like -5 outside," Her dad told her not sounding happy about it.

"And it's only going to get colder so I suggest we have an early night," Her mum added.

"We can't go to bed yet," Rosie exclaimed.

"Of course not I meant we won't go late," Sally said.

"So what do we do now?" Rosie asked.

"Go sit in the living room so I can clear the table," There mum said to them all.

"Why don't we play cards?" There dad suggested as they entered the living room.

"Yeah," Sian replied smiling receiving a curious glance from Sophie.

"I like cards," She defended shrugging.

"Cards it is then," Rosie said unenthusiastically as she pulled them out a drawer.

"What game?" Sian asked eagerly.

"Someone's keen," Rosie laughed.

"How about a warm up game of snap then when your mum comes through we can have a game of gin?" There dad suggested.

"Sure," Sophie said as Rosie started to deal.

"Eh… What's gin?" Sian asked.

"You can go in a team if you want till you get the hang of it," He told her.

"Yeah thanks," Sian replied picking up the cards.

Five minutes later and they were all sat on the floor found a small coffee table Sian and Rosie the only two left in.

"SNAP!" Rosie and Sian shouted slamming there hands violently down.

Unfortunately for the fastest person this meant there hand got crushed by the other players causing both there hands to be the colour of tomatoes.

"Ow," Sian winced as she picked up the final cards having beat Rosie to the final snap.

"You alright?" Sophie asked her as she leaned back onto the couch next to her.

"Yeah," She replied a grin plastered on her face as she rubbed the back of her hand.

Sophie reached out taking Sian's hand into hers running her fingers over the back of her hand. As she done this Sian watched as Rosie shuffled and dealt for the next game as Sally joined then with pen and paper.

Once she had finished dealing Rosie handed Sian her and Sophie's cards, she was teaming with Sophie, and she spread them out showing them to Sophie. Sophie never let go of Sian's other hand but instead used her free hand to rearrange the cards in Sian's hand.

"Basically what you do is…" Sophie started explaining the game to Sian.

She leaned in every so often to whisper something she didn't want any of the others to hear sending Sian's heart racing as she felt her breath against the side of her face.

4 rounds later and they had came well and truly last having got no where near as close as the others were to each other. Sally one overall causing Kevin to make up excuses of bad starting cards.

"I've had enough cards," Sophie moaned before Rosie dealt again.

"Yeah me too but what else can we do?" Rosie asked.

"We could play charades," Sian suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good," Kevin.

They moved the table out the way and Sally, Kevin and Rosie settled on to the couch.

"I'll be right back," Sophie informed them disappearing up the stairs as Sian settled into the chair feeling a lot more tired in the dim lighting,

They had candles all round the room but it was still very dull and cold.

"I'll go first," Rosie said standing up into the middle of the room.

"Film," They all called out "Four words," "First word."

She made the shape of a 'T' with her hands.

"The," Sian called out looking away as Rosie started performing the second word to watch Sophie walk over from the bottom of the stairs with her duvet in her arms.

"Up," She commanded Sian.

"Why?" She asked before she got up.

"Well I can't exactly sit on your knee with you stitches in your leg."

"Oh," was all Sian said as she stood letting Sophie sit.

Sian went to sit on the arm of the chair but Sophie wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her down onto her lap. She then flung the covers out over the par of them.

"The devil wears prada." Sally suddenly shouted out as Rosie clapped and they switched places.

Kevin rolled his eyes mumbling about how it's not fair if you have never even heard of the film.

Sian tried to concentrate on Sally but was quickly distracted as she felt Sophie's arms snake round her waist and pull her back into her. Sian quickly relaxed into the comfort of Sophie's embrace tracing circles on the back of Sophie's hand where they lay across her stomach.

Sian was shocked when she looked up to find Kevin was now up and decided to focus as hard as she could on the game.

An hour and a half later they were all becoming tired of the game having all had plenty of go's at acting out different films and tv shows, none chose the book category. Sian was struggling to keep her eyes open from where she now lay across Sophie with her head resting on her shoulder.

"Right I think we have all had enough of that," Sally called out.

"I think I'll head up to bed," Sophie told her mum before yawning.

"It's not even seven yet," her mum pointed out.

"I know but I never slept much last night and I don't think Sian did either."

"Why what were you two up to?" Rosie questioned.

"Haha Rosie so not funny," Sophie said.

"On you go then." Her mum said "Night."

"Night," Sophie and Sian replied as they got and headed up the stair.

As soon as they entered Sophie's room Sian collapsed down on to the bed.

"Your tired then?" Sophie giggled.

"Yeah just a bit," Sian replied sleepily.

"Well get your jammies on first then you can sleep," Sophie told her.

"Do I have to?" Sian whined.

"Yes or you don't get to sleep in my bed you can sleep on the floor," Sophie told her sternly.

"You wouldn't make me sleep on the floor," Sian insisted still not moving.

"Oh yeah," Sophie challenged stepping up to the bed and rolling Sian to the edge of the bed.

Sian was so tired she let Sophie roll her but when she got to the edge she held a hand up.

"OK I'll get changed," She moaned dragging herself up.

She disappeared to the bathroom returning 10 minutes later in her jammies having brushed her teeth and cleaned up for bed.

She climbed into the bed which Sophie had made while she had been gone and watched Sophie disappear to the bathroom.

"You asleep?" Sophie asked quietly when she got back.

"No I was waiting on you," Sian replied not opening her eyes as she felt Sophie climb into the bed beside her.

"Do you want to top and tail?" Sophie asked cautiously.

"I don't mind sleeping like this," Sian replied smiling lightly.

Just as Sophie's head hit the pillow the door opened.

"I can't see you but I don't want to hear any screaming during the night and I'm not referring to the scared type," Rosie's voice announced to the room and Sian could swear she could hear the grin in her voice.

"Rosie would you stop with all the y'know," Sophie snapped at her.

"Night," She said.

"Night," they replied in unison.

"And Sian keep your hands off my sister," Rosie added before shutting the door.

**Well there you go hope you liked it please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took me so long suffered from writers block really struggled for a while there well hope you like it.**

Sian was so grateful that there was no light in the room at that moment as she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Sorry about her sometimes I swear I'm adopted," Sophie told her putting on a disgusted tone.

"It's fine," Sian replied quietly.

She rolled on to her side so she was facing the wall away from Sophie her mind going over and over what Rosie had just said. She didn't know why but all she wanted to do was touch Sophie even to just hold her hand or hug her as long as she could touch her. She hated having to struggle with herself not to do just that. She didn't know what was going on it all seemed so easy with Sophie to act like she had been but friends weren't supposed to feel or act like this. And they kissed friends were most definitely not supposed to kiss, she had nearly forgotten about it but how could she it had felt amazing. But it was barely a kiss their lips had barely touched so did it really count maybe it was just an in the moment thing after all they had been through. But Sian didn't have those moments or those feelings that were still with her now, sending her heart racing and causing her stomach to do back flips, about girls. She didn't have them about boys either though when she thought about it she had never felt anything like it. Until now.

"Sian," Sophie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Sophie was lying on her back her sore shoulder closest to Sian who she had her head turned to staring at the dark outline of her form. She couldn't see her but could at least make out she had her back to her. She was worried what Rosie said had upset her or something but didn't want to say. All she wanted to do was turn and wrap her arm round the blonde but she didn't know how she would react and she couldn't lie on her shoulder to turn that way. The truth was she didn't even know why she wanted to hug her so badly she just felt drawn to her. The fear that Sian didn't feel the same, or the more than unlikely scenario that she did both scared Sophie enough to stop her. But she couldn't sleep even though she yawned and her eyes drooped her brain wouldn't stop and her heart felt like it was running a marathon. She couldn't just lay there. Not with those feelings that confused her beyond what she thought was possible. She had never understood it in books and movie when they spoke of your heart racing and butterflies just from seeing someone or being close to them. Until now.

"Hmm," Sian replied sleepily.

Sophie panicked she had no idea why she had said her name. Well that's a lie she knew she had said it because she had been thinking of her and it just slipped out but she couldn't very well tell her that.

"Soph?" Sian questioned rolling onto her back when she never got a reply.

She turned her head so she was facing Sophie and felt goosebumps appear where her arm brushed against Sophie's.

"Can we swap?" Sophie finally burst out it was lame but all she could think of.

"Swap?" Sian questioned easily confused in her half asleep state.

"Sides I like to sleep at the wall side," Sophie informed her, lie.

"How do you know that, share your bed often do you?" Sian said wishing she could make out Sophie's face in the darkness.

"No you're my first… the first… to sleep with me… in the bed I mean," Sophie stuttered out feeling her cheeks burning.

"Uhuh," Sian giggled at Sophie's rambling.

"Look are you going to swap," Sophie demanded feeling embarrassed and annoyed.

"Why don't I just sleep at the bottom?" Sian offered.

"No!" Sophie burst out a little quick, "I mean you don't have to."

"Right well I don't mind switching," Sian answered.

"Thanks," Sophie said through a smile.

Sian went to sit up but before she could Sophie beat her to it and in one swift movement she was straddling Sian. Sophie felt Sian suddenly stiffen under her and frowned having hoped for a different reaction as the position she was in sent heat through her body.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked not moving off her.

Sian felt her heart as it thumped against the inside of her ribs. She was surprised Sophie couldn't feel it as she felt the blood pulsing through her body. She heard Sophie talk but couldn't concentrate on what she was saying instead focusing on not wrapping her arms round the gorgeous brunette sitting on her.

"Sian are you… Oh my your leg," Sophie suddenly remembered her stitches going up onto her knees so she wasn't sitting on her.

"My legs fine," Sian told her finally regaining her voice.

"Yeah well am sorry," Sophie said staying where she was.

"Oh yeah how sorry?" Sian smirked relaxing a bit.

Sophie leant down so her body hung inches over Sian's causing her heart to almost rip out of her chest as Sian tried to stop herself pulling her down completely. When she was low enough she whispered into Sian's ear.

"Very very sor…"

A light suddenly shone into the room from the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sally's voice cut across Sophie's.

Sophie shot up looking round over her shoulder only to be blinded by a torch. She could feel Sian tense up again under her and swung her leg over her so she was now at the opposite side of Sian from where she started.

"I was just switching sides," She said innocently lifting a hand to block the light from shining in her eyes.

"Could you maybe lower the torch Mrs Webster?" Sian asked also being blinded.

"Oh 'course sorry," Sally replied kindly totally contrasting her initial tone.

"Well what did you want?" Sophie asked.

"I brought up a couple of duvets for Sian," Her mum said pointing her torch to where she had dumped them at her feet.

"And why would she need them?" Sophie asked confused.

"To sleep on the floor," Her mum said slowly like she felt guilty.

"Are you kidding it's bloody freezing and you expect our guest to sleep on the floor!" Sophie burst out in disbelief.

"Well she can sleep on the couch if she wishes," Her mum said more strictly.

Sian just sat in silence listening to this exchange.

"She will not…"

"It's fine Soph," Sian said climbing out the bed she walked over and picked up the duvets.

Sophie climbed out the bed glaring at her mum the whole time. She took one of the duvets from Sian and lay it at the side then started helping her lay the second out on the floor for her to sleep on.

"Thanks Mrs Webster," Sian said reaching for the next duvet.

"Right well night girls I brought you a candle up," She pulled it out her pocket and lit it.

Sophie went over to her mum to get the candle and took it to her desk.

"Night mum," She said as she took it.

"Night," Sian said quietly still fixing her covers.

Sophie waited till the door shut behind her mum before climbing back into her bed. She lay watching Sian in the dull candle light a small smile spread across her lips.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked playfully.

"Making my bed," Sian said not looking up.

"It's made," Sophie replied.

Sian looked up at her questioningly smiling as Sophie lifted the covers.

"You heard your mum," Sian answered the unasked question returning to the floor.

"But she's gone," Sophie smirked.

"Yeah but for how long?" Sian asked only glancing up for a second.

"I'm cold," Sophie moaned.

Sian just laughed in return about to climb in to her hand made bed.

"Just come in for five minutes till the bed heats up, please," Sophie begged her with puppy dog eyes.

Sian looked up and sighed as she met Sophie's eyes.

"Fine but just five minutes," She said climbing in beside Sophie.

"Ten," Sophie joked.

"Five," Sian replied seriously.

"Twenty," Sophie giggled.

"Four now," Sian told her smiling.

Sophie frowned but not for long she couldn't resist the smile that forced it's way on to her face.

Sian was lying on her back her head turned to the side facing Sophie who was lying on her side facing Sian. They lay watching each other in silence unable to break eye contact or move.

"Three," Sian whispered a smile.

"Oh quit counting, you and I both know your not sleeping on the floor." Giving her a small shove and keeping her hand rested on her arm.

"I don't think I do know that," Sian replied only half there as she felt her arm tingle where Sophie's hand was rested on it completely unaware Sophie felt the same.

"Your arm is freezing," Sophie said concerned.

"I'll be fine in a minute," Sian said yawning.

"Here," Sophie said moving closer seeing an excuse to to wrap her arms round the blonde and not wanting to miss it.

Sophie felt Sian stiffen as she wrapped her arm round her waist. She rested her head on Sian's shoulder and shut her eyes.

Sian relaxed a bit after and wrapped one of her arms round Sophie's back a small smile on his face.

"You smell nice," Sophie murmured.

"Yeah and your half asleep," Sian laughed.

"No am not." She protested. "What perfume do you wear?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"Am not wearing any this is me," Sian replied.

"It's nice I should buy some," Sophie replied not listening.

"Not for sale," Sian giggled.

"Hmm."

"Nothing night Soph," Sian smiled sliding off the bed.

Sophie was already asleep.

Sian blew the candle out and climbed under the covers on the floor.

**Here it is hope you like it promise another chapter for tomorrow to make up for the wait at the weekend.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is as promised hope it's okay.**

_Sian could feel the wind as she rode her bike up the familiar road from work. She had a sickening feeling and coming round the corner there in front of was the crashed tanker with a cab sticking out the side. Skidding to a halt she could feel the adrenalin pumping through her as she jumped off her bike and ran towards the cab. It didn't look very far away but seemed to take her forever to reach it. When she got there she looked into the cab and froze. Sophie lay alone unconscious in the back seat. Sian felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight but quickly blinked them away as she reached out at the handle trying to open the door. That's when Rosie appeared from nowhere._

"_You have to help her," She cried stopping next to Sian and staring in the window._

"_I'm trying," Sian said desperately trying to open the door._

"_She needs you," Rosie almost whispered before she appeared to disappear into thin air._

_Sian Shut her eyes tightly as she pulled on the door. Her hand seemed to melt through the handle and she flung her eyes open to find the car was now at least 200 yards away. She started running towards the car but the more she ran the further away it seemed to get then BOOM!_

"ARGH!" Sian screamed shooting up into sitting position and looking around her into the darkness.

Sophie was woken by Sian's scream and quickly sat up looking down through the darkness where she could make out her outline.

"Sian," She said softly.

Sian snapped her head round and stopped screaming she had tears running down her face.

"Sophie," She whimpered not quiet having realised she had been dreaming yet.

Sophie felt her heart twang as she heard the tears in Sian's voice and quickly moved down to the floor beside her.

"Yeah am here," She said placing a hand gently on to her arm.

She was taken by surprise as Sian suddenly flung her arms round her pulling her closer. Pain shot through her shoulder but she ignored it as she wrapped her own arms round Sian enjoying the feeling of having her in her arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you out I tried but it was stuck," Sian started mumbling through tears as her grip on Sophie tightened.

"Shh, Sian it's okay," Sophie whispered in her ear stroking her back.

"Sophie are you okay?" The room door flew open and Rosie ran in flicking the light on.

She saw Sophie and Sian sitting on the floor wrapped round each other. Sian was shaking and she could hear faint sobs but they were muffled as her head was buried in Sophie's shoulder.

"Take it the electricity is back on?" Sophie asked not bothering to look round.

"Yeah, is she okay?" Rosie asked quietly just as Sally came running through the doorway.

"What happened?" She burst out.

"She had a nightmare that's all," Sophie said trying to brush away the subject knowing it wouldn't help Sian calm down if they were standing talking about her.

"Right well we'll leave you to it do you want the light out?" Rosie asked backing towards the door.

"Yeah please," Sophie replied not letting go of Sian who had relaxed a bit in her arms loosening her grip round Sophie.

"Come on mum," She heard Rosie hiss as she could imagine her mum hesitating to leave.

The light flicked off and the door clicked shut behind them.

"Right come on in to bed," Sophie whispered kindly.

"I'm fine hear," Sian answered her.

"Come on," Sophie said pulling Sian up with her as she stood.

Sian let Sophie guide her into the bed after her and happily lay beside her. Once she was lying still Sophie reached up and ran her thumb gently along her cheek wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

Sian turned on to her side so she was facing Sophie and wished they had left the light on so she could see her properly. She could make out her basic features but not her expression.

"Just had a nightmare I suppose," She answered sounding slightly embarrassed as she moved closer to Sophie snuggling into her side as she wrapped her arms round her waist.

"About?" Sophie prompted wrapping her arms round Sian in return.

"The crash," was all Sian would say.

"And…" Sophie tried to get her to continue.

"And I don't want to talk about it," Sian huffed wrapping her leg round Sophie's who smiled at the movement.

"You'll feel better if you talk about it," Sophie told her.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I always do."

"Fine you blew up happy now," Sian said coldly.

"So that's what you meant," Sophie mumbled to herself.

"Huh?"

"Earlier you said you couldn't get me out it made no sense but now…" she drifted off.

"Well yeah then that's what I meant."

"It was just a nightmare," Sophie said trying to lighten the mood.

"I suppose," Sian mumbled.

"You suppose? If it wasn't I wouldn't be here," Sophie told her.

"Yeah but what if I hadn't?" Sian asked looking up at Sophie who was smiling at her.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is us here now," She told her and leaning down she kissed her on the forehead.

Sian's eyes widened as she felt her forehead tingle where her lips had touched it.

"Sorry," Sophie burst out blushing she didn't know what she had been thinking. Well that's not true but her thoughts hadn't been logical.

"Don't be," Sian smiled pushing herself up so her lips were millimetres from Sophie's.

Sophie's breath caught in her throat as she stared at Sian's lips which were inching closer to hers. She shut her eyes and waited taking a sharp intake of breath as Sian's lips landed on her forehead.

"Tease," Sophie breathed as she opened her eyes to see Sian grinning at her.

"You started it," She winked.

"Well I said I was sor…" She didn't get the chance to finish as Sian's lips crushed against hers.

**I know it's quite short but I wanted to end here. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews sorry I took so long to update thanks for the nudge Boo you got me in the mood to write this chapter.**

There was an unbelievable rush running through Sophie from the butterflies in her stomach to the electricity tingling on her lips. She leaned into to Sian lifting a hand to her cheek as she moved her lips with Sian's. She tried to deepen the kiss but her heart sunk when Sian pulled away. She moved with her trying to keep their lips together as long as she could but they soon parted.

Sian pulled slowly away from Sophie smiling against her lips as she moved with her. She felt like if she didn't pull away now she never would it just felt so good. She opened her eyes to see Sophie still had hers shut and was still leaning towards her.

"Well…" Sian said through a big grin as she watched Sophie open her eyes.

"Well what?" Sophie questioned with a frown lying back onto her pillow.

"What now?" Sian asked.

She was now lying on her front half of her body lying across Sophie's. She had her hands up and was playing with the ends of Sophie's hair loving how soft it was running through her fingers. She glanced up at Sophie's face only to see her staring into space obviously thinking.

"Go out with me?" Sophie replied nervously not looking at Sian but instead to her hands still playing around with her hair. She watched as they stopped dead after she spoke.

"Sorry I don't know what I was thinking… Well I do I like you and that well… But just forget it I was being stupid," Sophie started to rant.

"Yes," Sian smiled going back to playing with her hair the grin on her face getting bigger.

"I'm sorry really Just forget I ever said it," Sophie sighed.

"No I mean yes I'll go out with you not yes your stupid," Sian clarified giggling as she glanced up at Sophie.

Sophie snapped her gaze up to meet Sian's with wide eyes and a small shy smile.

"Really?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah 'course," Sian smiled leaning up to peck her on the lips before lying her head on Sophie's shoulder and snuggling into her side.

Sophie couldn't stop the smile that rested on her face as she felt Sian's arms wrap round her sending her heart pounding in her chest. She wrapped her own arms round Sian as she took in a deep breath taking in Sian's scent.

"Night Soph," Sian mumbled.

"G'night Sian," Sophie replied tenderly as she ran her hand down her back gently.

"Hmm, sorry I woke you up," Sian said shivering at the feeling as she shut her eyes.

"It was my pleasure," Sophie replied also closing her eyes as she yawned.

Sian slowly drifted off to sleep. Sophie followed soon after her hand gradually slowing to a stop.

…

Sophie woke up to an empty bed and felt her heart sink as a frown appeared on her face. Rolling on to her side she was surprised to see Sian lying face down on the floor her arms and legs out in all angles, her mouth agape. Sophie looked down at her curiously wondering why she had moved from the bed. She started to panic slightly as she considered the idea Sian may have had second thoughts. Perhaps waking in the night wondering what had happened, Sophie couldn't help but panic that she had taken advantage of her after her nightmare.

Sophie snapped out of it when Sian grunted and rolled over. She opened her eyes blinking to try and wake up a bit. She saw Sophie looking down on her from the bed. She looked round her furrowing her brow as she noticed she was on the floor.

"What the… Did you shove me off the bed or something?" Sian joked looking back to Sophie who had been avoiding her gaze.

"No I woke up and you were down there I just figured you had moved in the night," Sophie answered.

"And why would you think that?" She asked back.

"I don't know I guess I'm just waiting on you coming to your senses," Sophie said still avoiding Sian's eyes.

"Don't say that," Sian said pulling her self up moaning a bit at her stiffness and the pain that ran through her leg.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked concerned as she went to sit up.

She only got half way up when Sian pushed her back down. Sian ran her hand gently over the side of her face and she smiled at the touch leaning in to her hand. She lifted her own hand placing it over Sian's and turning her head she kissed her hand softly. She smiled but it faltered slightly as Sian pulled her hand back looking to the floor.

"I was wondering if I could go for a shower?" She asked quietly without looking up.

"Yeah sure, are you sure your okay?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah am fine," Sian turned smiling at her before getting up and heading to the door.

"Wait a sec and I will grab you a fresh towel," Sophie jumped up passing Sian and heading out the door.

Sian was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room debating whether to follow or not. She wasn't left alone for long as Sophie came back into the room.

"Here you go," She said holding out the towel.

Sian reached out to take the towel and her hand brush over Sophie's and so she quickly took the towel. Sophie wasn't sure if she had imagined her pulling away quicker or not but had to find out if Sian was having second thoughts.

"Look are you being off because of last night? Because if you are it's fine I get it," Sophie said receiving a sorry look from Sian.

"It's fine I get it Sophie mumbled," making her way to her bed only to be stopped as Sian took hold of her hand.

"It's not that," She told her dropping her hand as she turned round.

"Then what is it? And don't say nothing it's insulting."

"I'm not a morning person," Sian told her.

Sophie grunted disbelievingly.

"I mean I would rather have a shower and wake up a bit before we talk," Sian told her.

"If your going to give me a break up speech I would rather hear it now," Sophie said in a harsh tone.

Sian didn't reply to this but instead took a step towards Sophie quickly capturing her lips causing the feelings from the night before to return. It was Sophie who pulled away this time as she smiled.

"So I guess this means that you're my" She leaned in pecking Sian on the lips "Girlfriend?"

Sian dropped the towel as Sophie wrapped her arms round her neck and she snaked hers round Sophie's back. Their lips met as they pulled each other closer quickly getting lost in each other. As they deepened the kiss Sian opened her mouth to allow the tongues to roam the new territories that were the others mouth. Sian moaned as a rush ran through her she had never tasted anything so good and doubted she ever would again. Sophie's hands were tangled in Sian's soft blonde hair as she felt Sian pull her closer she took the final step so they were now pressed completely against each other. Sian pulled away first from lack of oxygen and they both stood panting as they rested their foreheads together. Both with wide grins on there faces.

"I'll that as a yes?" Sophie said.

"Yeah," Sian laughed.

"You better go for a shower your starting to smell," Sophie joked scrunching up her face.

"You weren't complaining a second ago," Sian replied smirking as she pulled away reluctantly to pick up her towel.

She turned to leave head for the door when Sophie cut her of.

"What?" Sian asked raising her eyebrows as she saw the playful glint in Sophie's eye.

"You didn't really expect me just to let you walk out of here did you?" Sophie teased leaning against the door.

"Well yeah you told me I stink remember?" Sian pointed out Smiling at how Sophie's face looked confused for a minute. "Teasing doesn't suit you Soph best leave that to me and you stick with sweet innocent and gorgeous."

"Aww," Sophie sighed at Sian's complement.

"I rest my case," Sian pointed out as she reached for the door handle.

"Not so fast, password?" She asked smirking planning on showing Sian she was wrong.

Her plan went down hill at the first hurdle when instead of guessing Sian just kissed her but not her lips this time it was her neck. Sending shivers down Sophie's spine as she melted into Sian's arms after a few minutes Sian pulled away.

"Done," She stated happily.

"Done? Done what?" Sophie question lifting her hand to her neck feeling heat from where Sian had been…

"Did you give me a hickey?" Sophie questioned her eyes going wide in realisation as Sian just stood laughing.

Sophie darted across the room to her mirror and looking awkwardly at her neck she could see a very large patch of red. While looking in the mirror she missed Sian open the door.

"It's massive I'm going to have to wear a scarf now or something," Sophie moaned turning to see Sian halfway out the door.

"Leave it on show I think it looks hot," Sian winked before disappearing out the door leaving Sophie blushing in front of the mirror.

**Hope you like it please leave reviews they are what keep me writing ****J**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all your reviews am so glad you liked it puts a smile on my face ****J**

Sophie sat staring into the mirror her fingers gently brushing over the red mark on her neck.

"Hey," Sophie's eyes flicked to the reflection of Rosie in the mirror she was stood in the doorway looking at her sister with a small smirk on her face.

"Hey," Sophie said laying her hand flat on her neck covering what she suspected Rosie already seen.

She turned to face her sister who walked in to the room and sat on Sophie's unmade bed.

"How you feeling?" Rosie asked sincerely.

"Good, can't really complain could have been a lot worse," Sophie told her with a small smile still not moving her hand.

"Yeah we're lucky Sian was there. How is she?" Rosie asked.

"Am not sure," Sophie answered honestly her mood had changed a lot over the course of the morning and Sophie wasn't sure why.

"You should probably wear a turtle neck today or something," Rosie's smirk returned.

Sophie sighed and allowed her hand to drop leaving it on full show. Sophie watched as Rosie's eyes widened causing her to blush slightly.

"Wow she's good at that. Wonder how many practises she's had," Rosie laughed.

"Aw shut up Rosie," Sophie moaned though now her mind was focused on how many ex's Sian may have or if she was even single, excluding herself of course.

"I was just playing, do you want me to get my make am great at cover ups?" Rosie offered kindly.

Sophie never thought she would accept Rosie's help on anything like this but reluctantly nodded. Rosie jumped up enthusiastically and left the room to get what she needed. Sophie shook her head know Rosie was enjoying this far more than she would have liked. It didn't take Rosie to return with one of her many bulging makeup bags.

"Right come sit," Rosie instructed flattening out the duvet and tipping the contents of the bag out.

"Maybe I should just wear a turtle neck," Sophie said looking at the stuff Rosie was sifting through.

"Don't be daft and sit down," Rosie said pulling her over and making her sit.

Sophie sat and Rosie moved her hair out the way about to start.

"Wait," Sophie suddenly burst out ducking away from Rosie.

"What now, look it's not like it's going to hurt it's make up not surgery," Rosie huffed.

"I was just going to say aren't we best to wait till after I have a shower?" Sophie said to her.

"Fine," Rosie said rolling her eyes as she started packing the make up back up.

"My hair should cover it anyways," Sophie said while making her hair lie over it.

"Yeah probably just ask if you need me," Rosie lightened up a bit as she headed for the door.

"Sure," Sophie mumbled lying back onto the bed.

"Oh hi Sian," Sophie heard Rosie say through the open door.

She bolted upright a pain running through her shoulder causing her to wince. She turned her head to see Sian walk in with a towel wrapped round her and couldn't help stare as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She looked her up and down her eyes stopping at the bottom of the towel which was alarmingly high on her thigh revealing her stitched up cut which was bigger than Sophie had first expected.

"Eh up here Soph," Sian said blushing slightly at Sophie's actions.

"Wha… Yeah I know," Sophie said lifting her gaze to meet Sian's giving her a small smile.

"I just forgot my bag," Sian told her as she walked across the room to get it heading back out the door a blush still visible on her face.

Sophie was just starting to recover from the sight when it came back literally.

"Rosie's in the bathroom," Sian told Sophie who had returned to staring. "Can I get changed in here?"

Sophie nodded her eyes resting once again on Sian's injury.

"Soph, do you think you could maybe turn around?" Sian asked awkwardly.

"Oh sorry 'course," Sophie snapped out of it lying on the bed and pulling the covers over her head.

Sian quickly changed so the only thing she had left to put on were her trackie bottoms. She choose them cause they wouldn't rub on her leg and didn't have them on yet cause she still had to put on the fresh dressing.

"You can come out now," Sian told Sophie as she dug the dressing out her bag.

Sophie flung the covers off and sat up as Sian sat next to her.

"You took your sweet time I was suffo…" Sophie drifted off as her eyes landed on Sian's bare legs. "I thought you were dressed."

"What are you complaining about," Sian smirked as she started opening the bag the hospital gave her.

Sophie shrugged knowing Sian was right she wasn't going to complain.

"Here I can do that," She said taking the stuff from Sian's hand smiling as her hand tingled where it brushed Sian's.

"Thanks," Sian said leaning back on to her elbows so Sophie could get to her leg.

"Does it hurt?" Sophie asked as she gently lay the iodine covered dressing over her cut.

"Yeah," Sian answered quickly. "But not much," she added seeing Sophie frown.

"Bet carrying me didn't make it any better," She mumbled causing Sian to roll her eyes.

"Maybe not but it made me feel better," Sian told her reaching up to move a stray hair from in front of her face.

Sophie smiled and finished in silence sitting back to admire her work.

Sian stood up and pulled her trackies on.

"Can't you leave them off?" Sophie huffed.

"Am not sure you're mum will appreciate that," Sian giggled as Sophie shrugged.

"Showers free Sophie!" Rosie shouted as she passed the doorway.

"I won't be long," Sophie told Sian as she jumped up and left out the door.

While Sophie was gone Sian made the bed and begun to pack away her bed from the floor. Rolling up both duvets and sitting them at the bottom of the bed with the pillow resting on top. She didn't know what to do with herself so sat up on the bed to wait for Sophie. Seeing the camera on her desk she went to get it sitting back onto the bed and turning it on. She began flicking through the different Photos they were all of today and considering how new it looked Sian figured it was her present. She got to the picture of her and Sophie coming through the door and smiled at how happy they both looked. She thought it was a great photo even though they hadn't posed for it. She continued to flick through them her eyes widening as she came across a photo of her and Sophie sleeping in a rather embarrassing position as they were wrapped around each other.

Sian's head snapped up when she heard the door open and Sophie walked in fully dressed a smile on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked concerned by the look on Sian's face.

"Yeah, who took this?" She asked holding the camera out.

Sophie took it and Sian watched as her expression drooped.

"I'm going to kill Rosie," Sophie fumed as she turned to walk back out.

Sian quickly jumped from the bed so she stood between Sophie and the door.

"Or you could stay here and we could," Sian never finished instead leaned in capturing Sophie's lips in her own.

"Sophie!" Sally's voice was heard from down stairs.

"Uh What?" Sophie shouted back tipping her head back but not moving away.

"Breakfast!" Was her mums reply.

Sophie sighed looking down to Sian's amused face.

"I am kinda hungry," Sian whispered with a smile.

"Suppose we should go get something then," Sophie said sounding slightly disappointed. as she reached for the door handle.

"Just one thing first," Sian said intercepting her hand.

She took hold of both of Sophie's wrists and wrapped then round her back Sophie clasping her hands at the back and Smiling as Sian put her own arms round Sophie's neck and pulled her in stopping millimetres away from her lips.

"Quit teasing," Sophie whispered against her lips as she closed the distance between them.

Sian quickly responded to the touch moving her lips in time with Sophie's. She was taken aback slightly as Sophie pushed against her causing her to step back so she was against the door. Sophie smiled against Sian's lips as she felt her hit the door and allowed her hands to wander down her back as she felt Sian's run through her hair. Sian jumped as she heard and felt a knock at the door. Sophie quickly took a few steps back panic evident in her eyes. Sian stepped away from the door pulling it open.

"You two really shouldn't do it against the door I could hear it from my room," Rosie told them laughing at the looks on their faces before continuing on.

**Here you are I know it's not that long but it's all I had time for tonnes of homework. Please review they make my day.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for all your reviews am trying to update as quickly as I can but got a huge workload from school at the minute so totally freaking out. Thanks to everyone that left reviews and suggestions are welcome and thanks to TokerButterfly420 for yours ;)_

_**Sophie stood open mouthed staring at the empty doorway which Rosie just left. She glanced round to Sian who was standing staring down at her hands as her face turned an unnatural shade of red. Sophie smiled at the sight of her and headed over taking one of Sian's hands in her own.**_

"_**You look well cute when you blush," Sophie told her.**_

"_**Yeah well I don't feel it," Sian replied surprising Sophie with her sad tone as she pulled her hand from Sophie's and headed to the door.**_

"_**Sian, Rosie was only kidding," Sophie whined not moving.**_

"_**Didn't sound like it," Sian answered as she glanced round to look at Sophie she was unable to keep a small smile off her lips.**_

"_**That's better," Sophie smiled back.**_

"_**C'mon am starving," Sian giggled from the door.**_

"_**Sorry," Sophie rolled her eyes walking up to Sian and then they headed to the stair.**_

_**On the way down the stair Sophie slid her hand into Sian's only to have her pull away and look at Sophie wide eyed. **_

"_**What?" Sophie asked quietly as they reached the living room.**_

"_**Your mum might see," Sian said seriously through her teeth causing Sophie to laugh.**_

"_**Sit down and I'll go see what we have to eat." Sophie told Sian still smiling widely at her.**_

_**Sian sat on the couch with a frown serious about what she had just said. She wasn't sure what was going on with her and Sophie, so wanted to keep it between her and Sophie. These feelings she had were new to her and for all she knew it could wash over in a few days that's why she didn't want to look too much into it. But she was afraid they already had kissing Sophie had felt … well there are no words she could think of to describe it making it even harder to place. She dropped her head into her hands and sighed wondering what the hell she was going to do now last night just made things complicated it had all happened so fast. She looked up as she felt someone sit on the couch to see Sophie smiling at her and without thinking she was smiling back.**_

"_**Mum made rolls on sausage you like that?" Sophie asked holding out a plate.**_

"_**Yeah that's great thanks," Sian said accepting it and quickly taking a bite.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Sophie asked starting to eat her own as she watched Sian nod.**_

"_**You ask that a lot are you?" Sian asked back once she swallowed.**_

_**Sophie nodded with a small smile but she knew something was bothering Sian and was pretty sure she could guess what. This was new to her and she was scared of what she felt but refused to run away she needed something good in her life and this was it. She flicked the telly on to some random kids movie but paid more attention to Sian who seemed to be completely focused on the film. She was beautiful from her smooth blonde hair, soft kissable lips to her gorgeous blue eyes that just drew you in.**_

_**When they were done Sophie silently took Sian's plate and headed to dump them in the sink unaware Sian's attention had moved from the movie to her. It returned to the movie as soon as she turned and headed back Sophie completely unaware Sian even acknowledged her existence. Feeling slightly ignored Sophie instead of sitting back down lay across the couch so her head rested on Sian's lap.**_

"_**Hey," Sian smiled down at her looking away from the telly.**_

"_**Oh thank god I was starting to think I was invisible," Sophie exclaimed.**_

"_**Don't be so over dramatic," Sian giggled at her.**_

"_**Well am not the one ignoring you," Sophie huffed.**_

"_**Am not ignoring you," Sian rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Funny way of showing it," Sophie said crossing her arms as she looked up at Sian.**_

"_**Sorry," Sian answered her running one of her hands through Sophie's hair.**_

"_**Hmm apology accepted," Sophie said taking Sian's other hand and play with her fingers.**_

_**Sian smiled continuing to run her hand through Sophie's hand while Sophie sat entwining their fingers then pulling away and running her hand over hers. Sian looked back up to the movie but never fully concentrated on it. Sophie also turned her head so she was looking at the telly though she glanced up at Sian every few seconds. They watched in silence for over twenty minutes before Sally entered the living room.**_

"_**Sophie can I speak to you for a minute," She asked kindly.**_

_**As Sally spoke Sophie felt Sian tense and her hand pause from running through her hair but Sophie just continued fidgeting about with her other hand.**_

"_**Can it wait till the movie is finished?" She asked without looking round.**_

"_**Now," Sally said more sternly.**_

"_**Fine," Sophie huffed getting up and following her mum into the kitchen.**_

"_**What time is Sian going home?" Sally asked her sounding kinder again.**_

"_**I'm not sure I think her dad will pick her up on his way home," Sophie answered.**_

"_**Right well don't get too comfortable, if that was a boy you were lying across like that your dad would have a fit," Sally joke.**_

"_**Yeah," Sophie smirked turning and heading to the door.**_

"_**Wait! What the hell is that on your neck?" Sally asked walking over to her and moving her hair.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Sophie asked innocently though she felt rather nervous as she tried to flick her hair back.**_

"_**Is that a a … oh god no," was all her mum stuttered out.**_

_**Sophie stared down at her hands knowing she had been caught. Rosie walked in the room and smiled at Sophie before looking between her mum and Sophie wondering what was going on. She finally spotted Sophie's neck on full view and Sophie gave her a small nod to indicate her mum had seen. Rosie winked at her before flicking on the kettle and turning to her mum.**_

"_**What's up with you? Did you notice Sophie's hickey or something?" Rosie smirked as Sophie glared at her, she had thought she was going to help not make things worse.**_

"_**It is a hickey then?" Her mum almost whispered looking strained to say it.**_

"_**Are you kidding," Rosie laughed.**_

_**Sophie stood shaking as she was worried what her mum would say.**_

"_**This is no laughing matter Rosie," Sally snapped at her "Sophie I think we need to talk."**_

"_**Mum it was from the bloody accident, jeez you can be so clueless sometimes." Rosie told her as Sophie burst out in a smile.**_

_**Sally glanced between Rosie and Sophie a small smile on her face.**_

"_**Why didn't you just say that?" She questioned Sophie though sounded a lot more relaxed.**_

"_**Well you didn't give me a chance." Sophie answered feeling relieved. **_

"_**Well it does look like a y'know and I could swear it wasn't there yesterday. The doctor didn't say you hurt your neck did they even see it?" Her mum started ranting.**_

"_**Yeah they said it would fade away in a few days," Sophie said seeing Rosie wink behind her mums back.**_

"_**You want a brew mum?" Rosie asked.**_

"_**Can I go now?" Sophie butt in before her mum could answer.**_

"_**Yeah and yeah," Her mum replied to them.**_

_**Sian had been sitting alone watching the telly the whole time worried about what Sophie's mum was wanting. All she could think of was if she had heard them. She sat fidgeting as she tried to concentrate on the movie which she had totally lost track of as her mind ran away with her. She suddenly felt like she was being watched and looked round to see Sophie standing at the end of the couch staring at her. She smiled unable to help herself it was like a reacting whenever she saw Sophie just to smile at her and she loved it. **_

"_**What you looking at?" She asked smirking.**_

"_**Nothing special," Sophie replied with a shrug.**_

_**Sian pulled her best angry face and chucked a cushion at her. Sophie giggled as the cushion hit her and threw it back before sitting down beside Sian.**_

"_**I was kidding," Sophie told her as she returned to her previous position across Sian's lap.**_

_**Sian automatically started running one of her hands through Sophie's hair as Sophie reclaimed her other hand in hers. **_

"_**So what did I miss?" Sophie asked looking at the screen.**_

"_**I dunno am lost you distracted me," Sian laughed.**_

"_**Am happy to stay here till the end if you are?" Sophie said nervous of Sian's answer as she avoided looking up.**_

"_**Sounds good," Sian replied casually as she felt the butterflies in her stomach doing overtime.**_

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**_

_**Rosie made a cup of tea for both herself and her mum and was about to leave when her mum stopped her.**_

"_**Rosie were you being honest earlier?" she blurted out.**_

_**Rosie turned and raised her eyebrows in a reply.**_

"_**I know sorry it's just they seem so close," Her mum said quietly.**_

"_**They are close," Rosie stated simply.**_

"_**She only met her what 2 days ago now," she replied standing and walking to the doorway that looked into the living room.**_

"_**Soph hasn't had it easy lately let her have Sian yeah?" Rosie said reassuringly.**_

"_**But look at them all cuddled up like…" She drifted off.**_

"_**She saved her life mum, and hung around afterward, Sophie feels safe and happy with her they just clicked. And anyways would it really be so bad? I mean clearly she cares about her." Rosie questioned.**_

"_**Yeah but she's a… girl," Sally replied moving back into the kitchen.**_

"_**Nice observation mum," Rosie rolled her eyes, "But have you seen Sophie this happy since… well in a long time?"**_

"_**No I suppose not," Sally answered sounding unhappy.**_

"_**Then don't take her friend away from her." Rosie stated simply.**_

"_**But they are just friends?" Her mum asked unable to drop it.**_

"_**Maybe best friends," Rosie smirked causing her mum to smile.**_

"_**I suppose it's a good thing then," Sally finally submitted.**_

"_**She'll be fine mum don't worry," Rosie said leaving the room.**_

_**She walked into the living room and paused for a second to take in the sight of her sister and Sian on the couch. She stood for a minute before walking over leaning over the back of the couch saying.**_

"_**You two are so cute, really it's adorable but if mum finds out I didn't know or I'll tell her your doing it a 'lot'," emphasis on the 'lot' she smiled at them and left happy with her threat and the looks on there faces.**_

_**Well hope you like it didn't really turn out how I first intended it but I never change it once it's typed cause I never have time to read over it. So sorry for spelling in all my chapters lol Please review they keep me writing.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all your reviews sorry about how long it's taking me between updates studying takes up too much of my time lol.**

Sian turned her head back from watching Rosie, looking down to see Sophie staring up at her with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Sian asked narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe we should seen as she thinks we are anyway," Sophie stated.

"I…I…" Sian didn't know what to say her eyes had gone wide with with fear, she wasn't ready for that and didn't know if she ever would be. Sophie started to laugh and Sian frowned at her curiously.

"Am kidding," Sophie smiled at her.

"Sorry," Sian said smiling back.

"Don't be, I thought it was funny," Sophie smirked.

"Yeah you would," Sian said frowning.

"Don't be like that I just saved your ass," Sophie stated.

"Yeah and how did you save my ass?"

"My mum saw a certain souvenir you left right about here," Sophie said pointing at her neck.

"Oh crap what did she say? What did you say? You probably shouldn't lie on me get up. Maybe I should go home," Sian started laughing at her as Sophie just stared at her.

"Don't be stupid am comfy here. Plus I told not to worry cause you can't get me pregnant."

"You what?" Sian half shouted out as Sophie burst out laughing.

"Your face was priceless I can't believe you are that gullible."

"Well sorry," Sian mumbled.

"Don't worry about it I took care of it, well actually Rosie did she made an excuse said it happened in the crash," Sophie said smiling up at Sian as she smiled back.

Sian didn't say anything they sat caught in each others gaze unable to look away as they took each other in. Sian began to lean down towards Sophie.

"Right girls what's your plans for today," Sally said walking into the living room.

Sian jumped as Sally spoke sending Sophie rolling sideways off the edge of the couch hitting the floor with a small moan of pain.

"Shit Soph am so sorry, oh god sorry Mrs Webster I didn't mean to swear," Sian said as she at first went to help Sophie but stopped halfway as she apologised to Sally.

"Ow," Sophie let out a moan as she was ignored on the floor while Sian apologised to her mum for swearing, she would have found it funny how she apologised if her shoulder wasn't causing her so much pain.

"Are you alright? Where did you hurt?" Sian turned her attention back to Sophie.

"No my shoulder hurts," She said not moving from the floor.

"Come on up you get," Sian said gently as she rested a hand on her back.

"Easier said than done," Sophie mumbled causing Sian to smirk as she helped her up.

"Do you want some painkillers?" Sian jumped again as Sally spoke having forgotten she was in the room.

"I'll give it a minute and see how it feels I don't like taking them." Sophie answered "We're just going up stairs," She told her mum heading past her and summoning Sian with a simple hand movement.

They made there way up to Sophie's room in silence both collapsing onto the bed once they were there. Sian was lying on her back while Sophie lay on her good side leaning on her elbow so she was looking down on her.

"So when's your dad picking you up?" Sophie asked as she twisted a piece of hair round her finger.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Sian asked raising her eyebrows.

"No 'course not was just asking," Sophie answered as she moved her arm to lay it across Sian's stomach.

"Cause I can walk?" Sian suggested jokingly.

"I don't want you to go," Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Good cause I don't want to go," Sian smiled.

"Why don't you stay?" Sophie smiled happy with her suggestion.

"Am sure your mum and dad will love that," Sian laughed.

"Not sure about them but I know I will," Sophie smiled leaning down and pecking Sian on the lips smiling as she pulled away.

She still couldn't believe how good it felt just to kiss her or even hug her. Just lying next to her gave her butterflies. She had never thought about a girl in that way before but she couldn't help it with Sian it just felt so right.

"I can't," Sian answered.

"Aw," Sophie frowned.

"Why don't you come stay at mine tomorrow night?" Sian suggested.

"Yeah sure," Sophie brightened up straight away.

"I'll need to check with my dad but I'm sure he won't mind he keeps telling me I need to make friends here," Sian smiled up at Sophie pretty sure this wasn't what her dad had had in mind when he told her that.

"Just text me what he says."

"I'll need your number for that first," Sian laughed.

"Yeah good point I forgot about my phone text Rosie what he says." She lay back onto her back turning her head to see Sian do the same as they smiled at each other.

"Don't you have an old one?"

"I think I broke my last one and have no idea where any of the others are," Sophie shrugged.

Sian moved her hand ever so slightly to the side so that it brushed against Sophie's. She felt her respond to the action and a few seconds later there fingers were entwined Sian turning to stare at the ceiling while Sophie continued to watch her. She just couldn't get over what had happened between them if someone had said this would happen she would have laughed in there face. But now she couldn't even deny her feelings for Sian instead she was debating with herself whether or not she was falling in love with her. If she was being honest with herself she would have to admit that she wasn't falling in love because she had already fallen in love.

"Why did you stay?" Sophie suddenly blurted out.

"Cause my dad was working," Sian answered not bothering to look round.

"No I mean at the hospital?" Sophie told her.

"Well what do you mean stay?" Sian asked confused by the question.

"Why did you stay? You could have left a lot earlier than you did? Like when my parents came," Sophie asked curiously watching as Sian looked round to her.

"I don't know," Sian answered truthfully.

"There must be some kind of reason." Sophie prompted.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay I suppose," Sian answered quietly.

"Then why didn't you leave once you saw me?" Sophie pushed for an answer.

"I don't know," Sian said turning back to the ceiling.

"Something must have made you want to stay."

Sian was panicking internally she didn't know what to say to her. She didn't know why she had stayed it was just an impulsive thing after saving her to make sure she would be okay well at least initially. Then after that she just enjoyed her company and wanted really badly to kiss her. But how could she tell her that she doubted I hung around to see what snogging you would feel like would be the answer she wanted. So if not that what answer did she want clearly there was something she wanted to here otherwise she would have given up by now.

"You," Sian said simply.

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

"I'm glad you stayed," Sophie finally let up.

Sian looked back round to her to find Sophie still watching her smiling, this caused her to smile back unable to help herself.

"I'm not sure yet if am glad or not," Sian teased looking away from her.

"Yeah you are," Sophie laughed.

"What makes you so sure?"

"This."

Sophie rolled over so leaning over Sian pausing a minute to looking down at her before leaning in to capture her lips in her own. It was only a brief kiss as she pulled away Sian followed her keeping there lips together as long as possible.

"See," Sophie smirked. "If you had…"

"Shut up and kiss me would you," Sian interrupted her.

Sophie smiled as she shut her eyes gladly obeying Sian as she lay a hand on her cheek leaning in to till there lips met. She felt Sian wrap her arm round her back and pull her on top of her and smiled against her lips. Sian pulled Sophie down so she was lying flat on top of her and Sophie responded by running a hand through her hair. Opening her mouth she let Sian's tongue enter as she pushed her own into Sian's mouth. Rolling over Sian ended up on the top as Sophie ran her hands down Sian's back the whole time there lips not parting. Unwilling pulling away so they could breath Sian rested her forehead on Sophie's slowly opening her eyes to see Sophie's were still shut.

"Your right I am glad I stayed."

**I know it's short I wish I had time to make it longer but I thought this was better than nothing.** **Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hoping to be able to wrap this up soonish to start my next fic. I have a few ideas but there all about them meeting and getting together after that my imagination just struggles so that's why updates went from everyday to hardly every few days. So any ideas are welcome to help me ****J.**

Sian leant back down there lips just meeting when there was a voice outside the door. The voice caused Sian to jump off of Sophie slipping off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"I've got your washing," Sally said as she opened the door not bothering to knock. She stood for a minute as she watched Sian fall to the floor but she shook her head thinking about what Rosie had said earlier deciding she was just being paranoid. "Your jackets there too Sian I snatched it when Sophie went for a shower I thought she was never going to take it off," Sally laughed as Sophie looked at her with wide eyes begging her to stop.

"Thanks Mrs Webster but you didn't have to," Sian said as she got to her feet.

"It was no bother. What were you doing on the floor?" She asked casually setting the washing on Sophie's desk as Sian sat on the bed next to Sophie.

"Oh I just fell was sitting close to the edge and didn't realise," Sian said though she avoided looking her in the eyes and Sally could swear she was going slightly red.

She decided to ignore it making her way to the door.

"Mum?" Sophie called to her before she could leave.

"Hmm," Sally looked round stopping at the doorway.

"Can I go stay at Sian's tomorrow night?" Sophie asked.

"I'll need to check with your dad and has Sian asked her dad?" Sally answered looking at Sian.

"I'm going to ask when he picks me up," Sian answered quietly.

"Well it should be fine," Sally replied still not sure.

"Thanks mum," Sophie said as she watched her mum leave.

A big smile spread across her face as she looked at Sian who smiled back at her immediately.

"I thought we were caught," Sian whispered.

"Your just paranoid, my mum won't think that unless she catches us at it," Sophie laughed as Sian shoved her playfully.

Sophie leant in towards Sian but was disappointed when she turned her head so her lips hit her cheek instead of her lips.

"I'm pretty sure catching us snogging won't go down well," Sian joked.

Sophie didn't listen as she made a trail of kisses down to Sian's neck then up across her law line till she was at the side of her mouth. She saw Sian had her eyes shut waiting for the final kiss but she done it. Instead she sat back waiting on Sian to realise and open her eyes. When she finally did she looked confused or even slightly hurt.

"Your probably right," Sophie said winking as she climbed from the bed heading over to her washing.

"Sophie you… you," Sian didn't know what to say.

"Tease?" Sophie offered smirking to herself her back to Sian as she heard her climb from the bed.

"Yeah," Sian said now right behind her.

Sophie felt Sian's arms wrap around her waist as she planted a kiss on her neck sending a shiver up her spine as Sian's heart started racing.

"I'm starting to think I'm wrong," Sian whispered in Sophie's ear.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked.

"Either that or I just don't care," Sian smiled planting one last kiss on the side of Sophie's face before pulling away and stepping beside her.

"I believe this is yours," Sophie said as she passed Sian her jacket trying to hide the big grin on her face.

Sian took the jacket looking at it for a moment before glancing back at Sophie who had started sorting through her other washing.

"I think it looks better on you," Sian said passing it back. "Merry Christmas."

"I can't take that," Sophie said refusing to take it looking round there eyes meeting.

"I want you to plus I have a new one," Sian said tilting her head to her own lying with the rest of her stuff on the floor.

Sophie glanced between the jacket and Sian before throwing her arms round the blonde.

"Second best Christmas present ever." Sophie burst out.

Sian gladly returned the hug wrapping her arms round Sophie.

"Second best, what was first?" Sian asked as she pulled away.

"You," Sophie smiled.

"Me? Who gave you me?" Sian laughed.

"I… Well… Never mind it's a long story," Sophie said happiness seeming to drain out of her.

"What is it Soph?" Sian asked confused.

"I'll tell you at yours when I come stay," Sophie offered begging her to drop it with her eyes.

"Right so what shall we do till my dad comes," Sian smiled.

"Well," Sophie winked as she brightened up again.

"Nothing that will get us in trouble if your mum walks through the door," Sian said giggling as Sophie frowned.

"Well that's all my ideas out the window," She joked.

"There must be something we can do," Sian moaned.

"We could play the wii?" Sophie asked.

"Sounds good, what game?" Sian asked.

"Just dance?" Sophie asked with a smirk.

"I love that game," Sian smiled happily.

Sian watched smiling as Sophie moved around the room searching for remotes and the game. After five minutes Sophie had set it all up and was handing her a remote.

"Thanks," Sian said taking the control and standing up.

"Ready to get beat?" Sophie asked.

"Are you?" Sian replied.

They both laughed as Sophie started flicking through the songs.

"What song then?" She asked mindlessly moving through the list.

"Stop," Sophie immediately obeyed "that'll do then."

Sophie smiled it had stopped on Katy Perry's Hot and Cold.

They had been playing for almost an hour just going through random songs in the list, when her phone suddenly went off.

"Hello," Sian said as Sophie paused the game.

"Yeah… Right I'll be right there… Bye." Sophie watched and listened to Sian's side of the conversation.

She put the phone down and Sophie stood waiting on her to speak.

"That was my dad he's outside," Sian said watching as a disappointed expression appeared on Sophie's face.

Sophie didn't say anything she just began putting away the wii stuff taking Sian's remote from her in silence. Sian began to gather her stuff pulling on her jacket and checking everything was in her bag.

"You ready?" Sophie finally spoke.

"Yeah I think so," Sian replied as they headed for the door.

"Don't forget to text," Sophie said with a smile.

"I won't," Sian smiled as she leaned in pecking Sophie on the lips before opening the door and heading down the stair.

Rosie and her dad were sitting in the living room watching the telly and glanced round as they heard them.

"Where are you off to?" Rosie asked with a smirk.

"Sian's dad is here am just showing her out." Sophie said.

"Bye Sian," Kevin called without looking round.

"Bye babes," Rosie smiled before turning back to the telly.

They headed to the door opening it Sian waved at her dad who was still sitting in the car. Turning back to Sophie she pulled her into a quick hug.

"See you soon yeah?" Sian said as she pulled away.

"Yeah," Sophie smiled.

Sophie watched as Sian made her way to the car.

"Hey how was it?" Sian's dad asked as she entered the car.

"Great," Sian said turning to wave as they drove off.

"About time you made friends round here, didn't expect you to meet them like that but she seems nice enough," Her dad said.

"Yeah she's really nice, I was actually wondering if she could stay over tomorrow night?" Sian decided to throw it in now.

"No can do sorry," Her dad answered as she sighed.

Sian didn't argue just pulled her phone out her pocket.

**Hey Rosie could you give your phone to Soph for a minute? Please Sian.**

"What happened to 'But dad' and 'Please' ?" Her dad asked doing a bad imitation of her.

"Didn't think it would help," Sian shrugged with a small smile.

"Your right it wouldn't, but she can come stay the next night if you like?" Her dad said with a smile.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah well it is your birthday after all."

"Thanks dad," they were just pulling to a stop when Sian's phone went.

**Hey what did he say? Soph x**

"Who's that?" Her dad asked as she was typing a reply walking in the door.

"Just Sophie telling her when she can come." Sian said with a smile.

**He said no to tomorrow but said you could come the next day, that ok? x**

"I'll get started on dinner steak good for you?"

"Yeah sounds great just taking my stuff upstairs." Sian told him reaching the top stair her phone went off again.

**Yeah that's fine, are you busy tomorrow? x**

Sian considered the question for a minute.

"Dad you working tomorrow?" She shouted down the stair.

"Just in the morning, well till about 2." Her dad replied.

**Nope why? x**

"Why?" Her dad echoed her question.

"Sophie asked if I was busy," She replied.

"You going out then?" He asked.

As though on cue her phone went.

**You want to hang out? Don't think I can last till the day after x**

Sian smiled as she had been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah," She shouted to her dad.

**Yeah what time should I come round? x**

"Well I can drop you off at hers in the morning if you like?" Her dad offered.

**Whenever x**

"What time will that be?" Sian shouted down.

"10 we have a late start cause it's Christmas."

"Yeah that will be good," Sian replied to him.

**Dad can drop me off at 10 that alright? x**

The reply came almost instantly this time.

**See you then x**

Sian felt the need to reply once more.

**Missing you x**

**You too x**

Came the short reply.

**Well here you go hope it's okay I said at the start of the chapter I wanted to wrap it up soon but now (several hours later) it's not looking that likely tbh lol so I'll try and update soon as please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I took so long again, hope I can make it worth the wait ****J Thanks for all the reviews they're great.**

Knock…Knock…

Sophie ran to the down the stairs the minute she heard the door passing Rosie in the living room who had just got up to answer it.

"I'll get it," Sophie said to her a smile on her face.

"Okay," Rosie replied heading back to the couch with a smirk on her face.

Sophie pulled the door open to see Sian standing grinning at her on the other side. Sian turned to wave at her dad who had been sitting in the car to make sure she got in okay before he drove off. She turned back to Sophie who stood to the side to let her in.

"Hey," Sian said as she walked it flicking her shoes off just in the door.

"Hi come on," Sophie replied leading Sian through the living room and up the stairs to her room.

"So what's the plan?" Sian asked as she sat on Sophie's bed.

"Well first," Sophie climbed on to the bed kneeling in front of Sian she leaned in until there lips met.

Sian smiled against her lips before pulling Sophie towards her. Sophie repositioned herself so she was sitting on Sian's lap her legs wrapped around her waist. Sian wrapped her arms round Sophie's waist while Sophie wrapped hers round Sian's neck pulling each other in as close as was possible. Sian opened her mouth allowing Sophie to deepen the kiss as she let her tongue enter. Sophie felt slightly disappointed as Sian pulled away. Opening her eyes she saw a hurt expression on Sian's face and immediately wondered if she had done something wrong. She hadn't noticed doing anything wrong _Oh god what if I bit her _She thought to herself panicking.

"Am really sorry Soph, I don't want to be a spoil sport and I am enjoying this but if your parents walk in we're dead, well your dead and am chucked out forever," Sian said as Sophie smiled.

"I thought well never mind," Sophie laughed as she climbed off Sian so she was sitting beside her.

"So what's second?" Sian smirked.

"I thought we could catch a bus into town have a look round the sales and get lunch or summit," Sophie told her.

"Sounds good, what time is the bus?" Sian asked.

"Next one is at half ten, they come every half hour," Sophie told her.

Sian glanced at her watch they had twenty minutes.

"Better go tell my mum that am going out," Sophie smiled as she got up holding out a hand for Sian to take.

"You never asked yet?" Sian said taking Sophie's hand and letting her pull her up.

"Well she can hardly say no now you're here can she," Sophie winked as she pulled Sian by the hand out her room and down the stair.

They entered the kitchen where Sally was sitting at the table with the paper and a cup of tea. The minute Sian saw her she pulled her hand from Sophie's and shoved it in her pocket looking to the floor to avoid Sophie's eyes. Sophie turned her head with a frown which turned to a smile when she saw how shy Sian looked.

"Mum?" Sophie called out for her attention looking back to her.

Sally turned to look at her daughter and was surprised to see Sian standing at her side.

"Sian when did you get here?" She asked a small part of her brain wondering if she had stayed last night.

"My dad dropped me off not long ago," Sian said making a mental note to kill Sophie for this once they were alone.

"So mum I just thought I would tell you we're going into town," Sophie butt in.

"What for?" Her mum asked curiously.

"Just to hang out have a look around y'know," Sophie replied.

"What time will you be back?"

"Dunno."

"Will you be back for your dinner?"

"Dunno."

"I Sian staying for dinner?"

"Dunno."

"Would you stop with the Dunno, I will need to know," Her mum snapped.

"Sian do you want to stay for dinner?" Sophie asked turning to Sian.

Sian looked like a deer caught in the headlights when she was suddenly pulled in to the conversation. She didn't know what to say and just stood with her mouth slightly open as she searched for words.

"Yeah She'll come for dinner." Sophie said rolling her eyes.

"Right I'll see you both later then," Sally said turning back to her paper with a sigh.

"Bye," Sophie and Sian replied together heading through to the living room.

Sian glanced at her watch they had just over ten minutes now.

"Hey what are you two up to today?" Rosie asked from the couch.

"We're going into town, I'll be right back going to get my jacket," She smiled at Sian as she disappeared up the stairs.

"What are you going into town for?" Rosie asked Sian.

"Just for a look around the sales and stuff," Sian replied feeling self conscious under Rosie's gaze.

"C'mere," Rosie said tapping the seat next to her.

Sian nervously took the seat next to her.

"You hurt my sister and I'll hurt you got it?" Rosie said sounding very serious.

"Got it," Sian replied as she heard Sophie coming down the stairs.

"Glad we're on the same page have a good time," Rosie smiled.

"Come on Sian or we'll miss the bus," Sophie said as she headed to the door.

Sian jumped up happy to leave Rosie and headed to the door after Sophie.

"Bye Rosie," She said as she slipped her shoes on then her and Sophie left.

Walking to the bus stop they linked arms as they talked and laughed about random stuff. They didn't have to wait long for the bus and were soon sitting side by side on there way in to town.

"What was Rosie saying?" Sophie asked randomly after discussing there favourite new songs. Sian's being P!nk - Fucking Perfect and Sophie's Ke$ha - We R Who We R

"Nothing she was just asking what we were doing in town," Sian replied.

"Don't lie to me," Sophie said seeing straight through Sian.

"I'm not," She said trying to sound honest.

"Fine I'll ask her later," Sophie said as Sian sighed.

"You do that."

They sat in silence as they approached there stop.

"So where to first?" Sian asked glancing up and down the street then to Sophie.

"This way," Sophie replied with a smile as she linked there arms and headed up the street.

A few hours later…

"I'm stuffed," Sophie exclaimed sitting back in her seat.

"You haven't even eaten you whole half," Sian replied indicating to a slice on Sophie's side.

They were sitting in pizza hut with a large pizza sitting between them (Well what was left of it) Sian half way through a slice while Sophie sat having given up.

"Yeah but it was a big half," Sophie said.

"Well waste not want not," Sian said taking the last slice and eating it.

"Does your dad starve you or summit?" Sophie questioned in awe as she watched it disappear.

"Nope," Sian laughed taking a drink.

"I can't believe you finished yours and mine," Sophie said "Shall I get the bill?"

"Are you kidding what about pudding?" Sian asked as Sophie's jaw dropped.

"You are kidding right?" She asked.

"The cookie dough thing is amazing you cant come here and not get it," Sian told her.

"How are you so skinny?" Sophie asked in disbelief.

"Just lucky I suppose," Sian shrugged.

Another couple of hours later…

Sophie and Sian sat side by side on the bus this time on there way home both with big grins on there faces.

"I still can't believe you ate all that," Sophie laughed tapping Sian's flat belly playfully.

"Oh would you get over it," Sian said hitting her hand away as they laughed.

"Yeah eventually," Sophie smirked.

It was only just coming up on four o'clock but Sophie felt drained sitting on the bus as she yawned. She leant against Sian resting her head on her shoulder causing Sian to smile.

"Tired?" She questioned.

"Very," Sophie said.

"Didn't think I was that boring," Sian huffed joking.

"You know I just like lying on you," Sophie smiled.

"Yeah well I can't help being comfy," Sian said.

"So what time have I to come round tomorrow?" Sophie asked as she started fidgeting with Sian's hand.

"Dunno why don't I phone you?" Sian answered enjoying the feeling of Sophie's fingers running over her own.

"Yeah sure do you want my house number?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah," Sian replied taking her hand from Sophie's to get her phone.

"I'll give it to you later," Sophie said pulling her hand back.

"Fine," Sian laughed.

They sat in silence until they got to there stop.

"This is us come on Soph," Sian said getting up.

"Ugh," Sophie moaned pulling herself up and following Sian off the bus.

They headed over to Sophie's house in silence heading straight through the living room which was empty to the kitchen where her mum stood making dinner.

"Hey mum that's us home," Sophie said turning to head back out.

"Dinner won't be long." Her mum called to her.

Sophie switched the telly on and started flicking through the channels stopping on a music channel. Sian sat beside her with a smile on her face.

"No point watching something if dinners going to be soon," Sophie said as she lay down across Sian like she had the day before.

"Yeah I suppose, here put your number in," Sian replied passing Sophie her phone looking down at her causing butterflies in her stomach again.

"There," Sophie said handing her phone back.

"Thanks," Sian smiled as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Your welcome," Sophie smiled as she met Sian's eyes.

They lay watching each other both with a smile on there face completely oblivious to anything else including the fact they were being watched.

"Dinners ready," Sally said causing both Sian and Sophie to snap there heads round.

Sally walked past them and up the stairs as Sophie got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Come on then," She said over her shoulder to Sian who jumped up and followed her.

There plates were laid out waiting on them Sally had made a chicken curry and there was a plate of nan bread in the middle of the table.

"I love curry," Sian smiled.

"Shame you ate so much earlier you'll never finish this," Sophie said as they sat side by side and started.

"Want a bet?" Sian said after her first mouthful.

"Sure," Sophie said pouring Sian some juice.

"What you betting?" Sian asked playfully.

"If I win I get to pick what you wear to bed tomorrow," Sophie said with a spark in her eye.

"And if I win?" Sian asked.

"You can pick what I wear or you can come up with summit," Sophie replied.

"Well I best focus then," Sian said as she turned her eyes to her plate just as Rosie entered followed by her parents.

Half way through dinner Sian's phone started ringing so she excused herself from the table to answer it and headed to the living room. Sophie watched her go wondering who it was and turned back to see her mum watching her. She gave a small smile before looking to her plate.

"Did you get anything in town then?" Her mum asked.

"Nope we had lunch though," Sophie replied not looking up.

"But I thought you came in with a bag," Her mum said.

"Oh yeah Sian got a jumper to replace her old one," Sophie said remembering.

"Is that the one she had at the accident that got all bloody?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah," Sophie said with a small smile as Sian re-entered the room.

She took her seat next to Sophie and started finishing what was on her plate taking a piece of nan bread with it.

"Who was on the phone?" Rosie asked nosily.

"Rosie it's non of your business," Sally butt in.

"Just my dad wondering when I wanted picked up." Sian answered her.

"Oh what time are you going at?" Sally asked.

Sian got the feeling she wanted rid of her and Sophie's reaction pretty much confirmed it.

"Mum she can stay as long as she likes."

"Of course she can I was just asking," Her mum said innocently.

"I said I would walk once I had my dinner it's not far." Sian replied.

Sophie looked round at her with a sad expression but she just turned back to her dinner. Sian was the first to clear her plate to Sophie's disappointment as she sat back with an evil smile on her face she regretted the dare. She checked her watch which read just after six.

"That was great Mrs Webster thanks," She said as Sally smiled at her looking genuine.

"Your welcome," She replied.

Ten minutes later and Sally had cleared the table and was starting the dishes.

"Do you need a hand with the washing up?" Sian asked her as she got up from her chair.

"No thanks Sian," Sally said with a smile over her shoulder.

"Well I best be off then," She said heading out the room Sophie following her.

"Do you have to go now?" Sophie pleaded as she got her bag from the living room.

"Yeah I can't be too late, I'll see you tomorrow," She said with a smile as she headed to the door pulling on her shoes.

Sophie followed her pouting.

"I don't want you to go," She huffed.

"But I have to," Sian shrugged as she opened the door.

"Don't I get a hug?" Sophie asked.

"Course," Sian laughed as she wrapped her arms round her.

"Thought you were going to leave without a hug." Sophie smiled as she tightened her grip.

Sian laughed as she went to step back loosening her grip but Sophie didn't let go.

"Eh Sophie you need to let go," Sian laughed.

"I don't want to," Sophie replied burying her face in Sian's neck.

"Come on Soph," Sian said softly.

"Fine, don't forget to phone," Sophie warned as Sian walked out the house turning to wave as she walked up the street.

**Well there it is. I know the songs weren't out yet in the charts then but they are now and I love them so I put them in. I tried to make this long cause of the delay so hope you like it and please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it took so long and sorry to say probably be just as long for the next one as I have lots of school work over the next couple of weeks. Thanks for all the reviews they really are great and the only reason I keep writing. Ceyaro- The last time I had it cookie dough thing was at like 11 in the morning we went early lol. And I have started writing my second fic so as soon as I manage to wrap this up that'll go up, I find it so much easier to start than finish these things. Well here goes.**

Sian woke up as her dad shouted on her knocking on her door. She rolled over groaning as she felt a twang of pain through her leg as she had rolled onto it in the night. She tried to move round so that leg would be on top but missed judged how much bed was left and found herself falling to the floor with a thud. Landing with a grunt she struggled to pull the covers off herself as they had tangled round her as she fell. finally escaping the grasp of her sheets she pulled herself up running a hand through her hair to move it out her eyes as she glanced at her phone for the time. 8am she moaned at the sight _he could have let me sleep in on my birthday _she thought to her self. After chucking the covers back on to the bed in a messy heap she grabbed her dressing gown and headed out the door pulling it on as she made her way down the stair.

"Hey birthday girl," Her dad greeted her in a very happy mood.

Sian just grunted in response she wasn't a morning person. She took a seat next to him as he passed her a cup of tea he had just made only receiving a nod of thanks.

"Do you want a roll on sausage or bacon?" He asked her getting up.

"Sausage," She replied with a smile the tea waking her up a bit.

Five minutes later she was finishing off a roll on sausage sitting on her own as her dad had disappeared up the stair after giving it too her. She didn't bother asking what he was doing she barely noticed he was gone still half asleep having been up half the night.

"You done?" Sian jumped as her dad spoke behind her.

"Yeah thanks," She smiled looking round as he held out an envelope to her she reached out for it.

"Happy birthday," He said as she took it from him and he sat beside her to watch her open it,

Sian opened it pulling a card out like she had expected but what she didn't expect was what fell out with it. She picked the key up looking at it curiously. She had never seen it before. Opening the card she read the note he had written on the inside.

**Happy Birthday from Dad (Look Outside)**

She got up looking between the door and her dad before heading over to it. He followed her standing a couple of feet behind her waiting on her to open the door. She opened the door with a sharp intake of breath as her eyes fell on a black Yamaha dragstar.

"Did you… Is that for me?" She said unable to believe her eyes.

"Yeah it's for you and your test is in," he glanced at his watched "just under an hour so you better go get dressed and check you can ride it cause if you fail am not paying for another test." He warned but with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much dad you're the best," She said giving him a quick hug before running into the house.

She was now wide awake as she jumped in for a quick shower washing her hair in record time pulling on her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She headed back down the stair and stood in the living room as she pulled on her padded trousers, the pair that hadn't been ripped at the accident. She took out her new helmet now understanding why he had got her it and started to adjust it to fit her properly. Once she was done she grabbed her jacket and head for the door helmet under her arm. She stopped in her tracks when her dad called out her name and she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"What about your leather trousers?" He joked laughing.

"I can't wear them to the test they'll never take me seriously," She rolled her eyes at him.

"Your right it'll just distract everyone," He laughed as he sat on the couch she waved to him leaving out the door and shutting it behind her with a quick wave to her dad.

She pulled on her helmet and zipped up her jacket as she ran a hand along the handle bars before pulling her gloves on. She actually thought she was dreaming and that was becoming a common feeling over the past few days. Swinging a leg over she sat flicking the stand up and putting the key in. Turning the key she kick started the bike and listened to the engine. _Finally something that doesn't sound like a hairdryer _was her first thought as she clicked into gear and rode away.

Elsewhere at the Webster house…

Sophie sat in the living room flicking through the tv channels not really paying attention to what was on them. Her dad had woke her up early as he got ready to go to the garage having had a call out some emergency with some engine part she knew nothing or cared nothing about. She had showered and dressed and now sat letting her hair dry on it's own too lazy to bother with the dryer 'watching' tv.

"Why are you up so early?" Rosie asked walking down stair in her dressing gown.

"Why are you?" Sophie countered.

"Just getting a drink then off back to bed," Rosie stated before yawning as she headed into the kitchen.

Sophie heard her rummage in the cupboard for a glass then the tap turning on and off before she returned.

"So why are you up?" She asked again taking a drink.

"Dad woke me and I couldn't get back to sleep." Sophie shrugged.

"Alright you want me to sit with you I probably won't get back to sleep now anyways?" Rosie offered.

"I'm not a baby I ca…" Sophie started but was cut off when the phone rang.

Sophie jumped before picking it up feeling a rush of excitement as she thought it was Sian. But she was disappointed to here Jason, Rosie boyfriend, on the other end of the phone.

"It's Jason," She said handing the phone over.

"Hey babes," Rosie chirped down the phone a smile appearing on her face.

Rosie just waved as she headed up the stair taking the phone with her to Sophie's annoyance.

Sophie hadn't moved from her spot on the couch by 12 o'clock as her mum was now wandering around doing the dusting and the phone had returned. Rosie had left just half an hour after disappearing up the stair heading to meet Jason and Sophie couldn't help feel jealous. She was starting to wonder if she should phone Sian as she hung up to a windows sales man but eventually decided against the idea. There was a knock at the door but she didn't bother moving not even glancing up as she expected her mum to get it.

"Well don't bother getting up," Her mum mumbled on her way past to the door.

"I won't," Sophie replied in a bad mood.

"It's for you," Her mum told her as she walked back past her to the kitchen.

Sophie's head snapped up as she looked round to see Sian standing in the doorway to the living room smiling at her shyly. She jumped up a smile automatically spreading across her face as her eyes wandered up and down her pausing for a moment on her leather trousers.

"Nice trousers," She said as she headed over to her.

"Shut up," Sian said playfully giving her a shove.

"What it was a compliment," Sophie replied.

"Well here you better get ready," Sian said while handing her a back pack she hadn't noticed in her hand.

Sophie took it expecting it to be heavy as it was rather bulky but it was surprisingly light.

"What is it what for?" She asked curiously.

"You'll figure it out am sure," Sian answered as Sophie opened the bag pulling out a helmet and a pair or biking trousers.

Sophie looked between Sian and the stuff a curious look on her face.

"I came to pick you up," Sian informed her.

"I thought you were going to phone," Sophie answered.

"Yeah sorry I thought it would be a nice surprise," Sian said looking to the floor.

"Yeah it is," Sophie said as she started to pull the trousers on over her jeans.

Sian couldn't help but laugh as Sophie struggled to pull them on finally getting them pulled up only to notice that they were now on back to front. She was now struggling to get them back off a frustrated and embarrassed look on her face which only got worse when she stumbled backwards falling over. Still in a fit of laughter Sian knelt down a Sophie's feet grabbing the bottom of the trousers and pulled them of in one smooth movement. She flipped them then held them out so Sophie could slide her legs in then she crawled up as the trousers slid up her legs.

"Your good at that," Sophie winked Sian's laughter ceasing as she started to blush.

"I've had plenty practice," Sian replied proud of her reply as it wiped the smirk off Sophie's face.

They both climbed to there feet Sophie finishing off fixing the trousers which were a good fit. Sian picked up the helmet to help Sophie adjust it when it was on.

"I'll be right back going to get my bag." Sophie said running up the stair.

She was already packed so just had to grab her bag and jacket from just inside the door quickly heading back down the stair to where Sian stood waiting. She pulled on the jacket zipping it up as Sian took her bag and stuffed it into the backpack. It was a tight squeeze but Sian made it fit and Sophie was grateful nothing in it was breakable from the way she bashed it in. She then handed it to Sophie who slung it over her shoulders and stood still to let Sian pull the helmet over her head. It didn't take her long to fix it so it was sitting right on Sophie as they were about the same size but just as she finished Sophie's mum waked in.

"What the hell is all that for? You are not going on that bike," She stated angrily.

"Yes mum I am I'll see you tomorrow," Sophie stated grabbing Sian's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Don't you dare ignore me I'll go get your dad," She warned.

"Look Mrs Webster I have a full license, Sophie is wearing all the protective gear and we're not going far," Sian interjected before Sophie got the chance.

Sophie was surprised at Sian having the confidence to speak up but just ignored it for now as she thrust her helmet into her hands and gestured to the door.

"Well seen as it looks like your not going to listen at least be careful. And don't go fast," She added to Sian.

Sian never got the chance to answer her as Sophie shoved her out the door shutting it behind them.

"Someone's eager," Sian joked as they headed to the bike.

"Let's just go," Sophie said not sounding her usual happy self.

Sian didn't question it but instead pulled on her helmet throwing a leg over her bike. Once the stand was up and the bike was straight she felt Sophie climb on behind her and smiled as her arms wrapped round her waist. She kick started the engine and was soon pulling away from the Webster house to head home. She felt Sophie's grip tighten round her as they continued on there way half wishing she could return the touch.

They were soon pulling up in front of her house and she turned the engine off and waited for Sophie to get off first. Sophie reluctantly pulled her arms away from round Sian as she climbed off she had loved it. Not just the riding but being able to wrap her arms round Sian without anyone giving them a second glance it was a good excuse to hug a lot in public. She copied Sian pulling her helmet off as she smiled at her.

"Come on," Sian said holding out her hand which Sophie gladly took.

She led her into the house letting go of her hand as she pulled off her gloves and boots sitting them just inside the door along with both helmets and Sophie's shoes.

"We can take your stuff up to my room," Sian said taking hold of Sophie's hand as she led her up the stair.

"Well I can see you're a tidy person," Sophie joked as she walked into an immaculate room.

"You should have seen it this morning," Sian laugh As she pulled her jacket off and then took Sophie's from her to put in the cupboard.

"Thanks," Sophie said as she came back taking her bag and sitting it out the way.

"Right lie down," Sian said gesturing to the bed.

"Excuse me?" Sophie said with wide eyes.

"So I can help you out of those trousers," Sian giggled at her reaction.

"Oh sorry," Sophie blushed as she done as she was told.

Just seconds later and Sian had pulled the trousers off and was folding them into a drawer out the way.

"Were you kidding earlier?" Sophie asked from where she now sat on the bed.

"when?" Sian asked glancing round as she put the radio on.

"When you said you had plenty of practice?" Sophie asked determined for an answer.

"Only at taking them off myself," Sian smiled as she headed over to the bed kneeling on th bed in front of Sophie.

They both began to lean forward both wanting just one thing and determined to get it. They were so close they could feel each others breath when there was a sharp knock on the door. Sian jumped back landing on the floor to find herself staring up at her dad.

"Hey down there," He smiled before glancing at Sophie, "You must be Sophie nice to meet you. Am sorry Sian but I've been called out to work an over night do you need anything before I go?" He said to his daughter as he offered a hand to help her up.

"No we're good," She answered taking his hand and getting up.

"Well I left you twenty quid on the bunker for a takeaway. Sorry I have to go on your birthday," He said.

"It's fine dad and thanks," Sian said as he turned and left.

They listened as he walked down the stair and still never broke the silence till they heard the front door.

"That was close," Sophie said giggling.

"Yeah so where were we?" Sian joined her on the bed once more.

This time there was no interruption as they both leaned in until there lips met sending sparks flying as they melted into each others arms.

**Well hope you liked it. Don't know how I'll end it yet so don't know how many chapters are left I will try and update as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews they really are great. Just felt like updating even though I should be studying. And justjo190 I am jealous. ****J**

Sian was the one to pull away first when she felt her lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen. Sophie had a huge smile on her face when Sian opened her eyes and they were both breathing heavily. Leaning forward Sian rested her forehead on Sophie's while they caught their breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Sophie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You just did," Sian smirked as she sat back crossing her legs.

"Very funny," Sophie rolled her eyes.

"You can ask me anything," Sian answered.

"How long have you been…gay?" Sophie asked avoiding looking at Sian.

Sian's smile faltered at the question. She hadn't even thought about it that was till now.

"I'm not," came Sian immediate answer earning her a curious look from Sophie.

"Could have fooled me," Sophie replied.

"Well I suppose I am but I'm not," Sian said again still not making sense.

"What am I then? Just a bit of fun," Sophie questioned sounding a bit hurt and angry.

"Your different," was the best Sian could manage starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Different? How?" Sophie questioned not happy with Sian's answer to anything.

"Well just… I don't know I…I just like you," Sian stuttered out wishing she knew what to say.

"You sound really sure of yourself," Sophie said climbing round Sian off the bed.

"Wait where are you going?" Sian asked following her.

"I think we maybe went too fast, you clearly need to figure things out," Sophie answered.

Sophie hated doing this but she knew exactly how she felt about Sian. She knew she wanted to be with her. But she didn't want to get hurt so until she knew Sian felt the same she refused to risk her own feelings. She was heading over to where Sian sat her back but was cut off as Sian cut in front of her. Sophie reached round for her bag but before she could get it Sian picked it up and held it out of reach. Try to grab it from her hand she became frustrated as Sian kept moving it out her way.

"Would you quit it," She huffed crossing her arms.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Sian replied as she held the bag behind her back.

"Nothing," Sophie replied quietly.

"Well there must be something," Sian prompted.

"Nothing," Sophie repeated shaking her head.

"Then what's with the sudden change in mood?" Sian asked sounding concerned.

"Everything is perfect," Sophie sighed.

Sian just stood staring at her clearly not making any sense of it.

"Which means something bad is about to happen," Sophie continued.

"Oh yeah, and why does it mean that?" Sian questioned dropping the bag behind her and taking a step closer to Sophie.

"It's just what always happens every time I'm happy and things are good I get hurt, last time was the worst and so I figured if I don't get too attached I won't get hurt. Well I'm getting too attached," Sophie said.

"Thank you," Sian said shocking Sophie as she suddenly found herself wrapped in the blondes arms.

"What for?" Sophie asked standing with her arms by her side still planning on leaving.

"I thought that maybe you were over me you know, I saved your life you had a bit of fun then gone," She said letting Sophie go and smiling at her widely.

Sophie however still didn't have a smile on her face but nodded along.

"Yeah I'm totally over you," She said as she sat on the bed dropping her head into her hands.

"You going to tell me what happened last time?" Sian asked as she jumped onto the bed.

"No," Sophie said lying down and burying her head in the pillow but immediately regretting it as it smelled of Sian.

"Please," Sian asked pouting and running her fingers gently through Sian's hair.

Sian herd Sophie speak but made none of it out as it was muffled by the pillow.

"Say that again I missed it?" Sian asked leaning closer to her to hear better.

"My best friend left," She said turning her head to look up at Sian.

"Oh," Sian said unable to stop herself thinking if that was all.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

"Heaven probably but depends on if you believe in that kind of thing." She replied quietly.

"Sorry," Sian answered.

"Don't worry about it you didn't kill them," Sophie replied sitting back up.

"When I said I'm not gay all I meant was I don't think about girls like that or lads just you," Sian said as she felt Sophie's arms wrap round her neck.

She wrapped her arms round Sophie's waist pulling her closer.

"So you going to let yourself be happy then? I'm not going anywhere I promise," Sian asked.

"I suppose I can try," Sophie smiled as she felt Sian kiss her cheek.

"Come on then I'll get us some juice," Sian said jumping from the bed and holding a hand out for Sophie.

"Am sorry," Sophie said taking Sian's hand. "I just haven't really had anyone since them to talk to, that I felt I could talk to."

"Don't be sorry it's not a problem, but just out of general curiosity, did you go out with them?" Sian felt back asking but she couldn't help the twang of jealousy she was feeling.

"No we were just friends," Sophie reassured her as she followed her down the stair.

"Well make yourself at home I'll get the drinks," Sian said pointing at the couch before heading through to the kitchen.

Sophie watched her disappear into the kitchen before she went to sit down. She had a look around the room and noticed that there weren't a lot of pictures in fact she could only see one. It was of Sian and her dad when she was younger but that was the only clue to who lived in the house other than that you would have no idea. Continuing her scan of the room her eyes fell on the coffee table in front of her. A card was lying face down on the table and unable to resist she leant forward glancing to the kitchen to make sure Sian was coming and flipped it. Her eyes widened as she read the front it was a birthday card and not for her dad by the looks of it. She picked it up and read the inside confirming it was Sian's birthday. She jumped when she heard Sian sitting her glass on the table and looked at her feeling guilty for looking at the card.

"Hope you don't mind summer fruits out of everything else," Sian smiled obviously not caring about the card.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Sophie asked.

"Does it matter," Sian shrugged picking up the telly remote and flicking it on.

"Yes it matters I didn't get you anything," Sophie said sadly.

"You didn't have to, I have everything I need right here," She smiled as she lay an arm across Sophie's shoulders.

"Yeah but now I feel bad," Sophie moaned though she leant into Sian cuddling up to her.

Sian flicked through the channels finally stopping on the mummy which had just started.

"Seriously?" Sophie question pulling away to look at her.

"What don't you like this movie?" Sian asked ready to turn it over.

"Yeah I think it's great just was surprised you chose it," She said settling back down.

…

Sian sat tracing a figure of 8 on the top of Sophie's arm with a finger as the film was coming to an end. Sophie shifted under her touch making Sian smile.

"Would you quit that it tickles," She said swatting her hand away but she persisted.

"Stop what?" She asked with a smile.

"You know fine well what," Sophie stated.

"What?" She questioned again.

"Be like that then," Sophie said moving away from Sian to the other end of the couch.

"Don't be a grump," Sian joked receiving a threatening look from Sophie.

Sian moved closer to Sophie slowly until she was sitting right next to her. Then she slid her hand into Sophie's and lifted it to her lips as she started to trace kisses up Sophie's arm.

This gave Sophie a serious case of butterflies as she tried to ignore it staring at the telly trying to concentrate on the film. But she failed as she found her eyes slowly begin to close as all her focus was on the feeling of the light kisses Sian left burning on her skin. She soon made her way to Sophie's neck where she smiled glancing up to see Sophie's eyes were shut. She shut her own eyes as she leaned in for the final kiss aiming for her lips and quickly finding her target. Sophie released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding when her lips met Sian's sending a rush through her body as she pushed herself forward wrapping her arms round Sian's waist. Sian quickly responded by wrapping her own arms round Sophie's neck and found the kiss was quickly deepening.

Sian was pulled out of the kiss in surprise when Sophie pushed her back onto the couch so she was lying under her. Before she got the chance to say anything however she found Sophie's lips against her own once more and quickly granted her access into her own mouth. She ran her own hands over Sian's back as she felt Sian's run down her thigh. It was only when they needed oxygen that they pulled away and as there lips parted they suddenly became aware that they had gotten slightly carried away. Sophie began to blush when she realised what she had done and quickly repositioned herself so she wasn't sitting on Sian.

"Got a bit ahead of ourselves," Sian joked though all she could manage was a weak smile.

She didn't regret any of what had just happened apart from stopping. But she wasn't sure if Sophie felt the same as she now sat at the opposite end of the couch as though trying to be as far away as possible.

"Yeah sorry," Sophie replied shyly.

"Are you really?" Sian asked dreading the answer.

"Eh… No," Sophie said deciding to tell the truth and the truth was she had loved every second of it.

"Good cause personally I was hoping to do it again some time," Sian winked receiving a small giggle from Sophie who leaned over to give her a playful shove.

"Yeah well keep hoping," Sophie smirked.

"You won't be able to resist," Sian said quietly as she pulled her in and kissed her quickly.

"How could anyone resist," Sophie mumbled as there lips met again.

They both groaned against each others lips as they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I better get that," Sian said as she ran across the room.

Sophie took a drink as she heard Sian open the door.

"Happy Birthday," She heard a familiar voice say on the other side of the door.

"How did you know?" She heard Sian ask as she got up and headed to the door.

"Met your dad when he was buying the card," The voice replied just as Sophie peered over Sian's shoulder.

"Ryan," She said stunned.

"Oh hey Sophie I didn't know you knew each other," He said casually before turning back to Sian. "Well these are for you," He said holding out a box of chocolates.

"Thanks," Sian said taking them and handing them back to Sophie who sat them on the nearest unit.

"And well I was also wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime with me like on a date?" He asked looking embarrassed as he glanced at Sophie who was looking at him in shock.

She glanced between Ryan and Sian in disbelief. She didn't even know how they knew each other and here he was asking her out right in front of her. She met Sian's eyes as she glanced round and saw the complete opposite to how she felt. Sian looked calm, amused even and Sophie was certainly not amused by the situation. As for calm she was trying very hard not to step round Sian and punch Ryan in the face which was a very rare thought for her. She watched as Sian looked back round to Ryan with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Ryan but am going out with someone," Sian said glancing round to see a smile burst on to Sophie's face.

Sophie couldn't explain how happy she felt in that moment all worry about Ryan completely wiped out as she realised how stupid it had been in the first place.

"Oh but last time I asked you said you weren't looking for anyone," Ryan said sounding hurt.

"Just cause your not looking doesn't mean you can't find," Sian smiled.

"You'd be surprised where you can meet people," Sophie said as her and Sian giggled leaving Ryan with a questioning look on his face.

"Well I'll just see you around then," Ryan said though he didn't move.

"See ya," Sophie and Sian said at the same time as they shut the door and turned to look at each other.

They both burst out laughing as they wrapped there arms round each other in a tight hug.

"Can you believe him I thought he took the hint the first time I turned him down," Sian said through her laughter.

"When did he ask before?" Sophie asked curious as to how they met.

"When I first moved here just randomly one day I was walking up the street and he ran over and started talking to me, before I knew it he was asking me out but I just wasn't interested," Sian said truthfully remembering awkwardly making excuses to not go out with him.

"He's not used to being turned down," Sophie stated knowing Ryan's reputation at school.

"Yeah well hopefully he has got the hint now," Sian smiled as she picked up his chocolates laying them on the coffee table as they collapsed onto the couch.

"I don't think he has ever bothered to ask the same girl out more than once he must really like you," Sophie winked.

"Shame I'm taken or I could have said yes," Sian teased earning a disproving look from Sophie.

"You way too good for him," Sophie smiled.

"So when did he ask you out if he's such a womaniser?"

"He never," Sophie laughed.

"Well he must be pretty blind considering you're the best looking girl I've seen around here," Sian said.

"Seen better elsewhere have you?" Sophie joked though was beaming from the compliment.

Sian just shrugged though she knew she hadn't.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" She asked.

"Where too?" Sophie asked.

"We could see what's on at the cinema and go a run in," She suggested.

"Yeah sure we just going to go and choose one there?" Sophie asked.

"Yip I'll go get our jackets go and grab the money off the bunker would you," She said running off up the stair.

Five minutes later and Sian had helped Sophie back into her padded trousers and helmet and they were heading out the door. The ride in to the nearest cinema didn't take long and they ended up going to see the new Harry Potter film holding hands the whole way through without anyone noticing. They picked up a pizza on the way home with the last of the money getting back at around 8.

"That film was amazing," Sophie stated as Sian pulled her trousers off her.

"Yeah and the popcorn was even better," Sian replied.

"Always thinking of food," Sophie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh not always," Sian said capturing Sophie's lips in her own.

"Sometime I think of drink," She laughed.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Sophie replied.

**Well there you go hope it wasn't boring and you liked it please review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all your reviews they really make me smile. I am not going to apologise again cause your probably getting bored of it so am just going to start. Enjoy!**

"I know," Sian winked at Sophie's comment "you can have the first slice."

Sophie rolled her eyes as she watched Sian head over and plant her self on the couch flicking the pizza box on and grabbing the telly remote. She didn't move until Sian looked up at her and smiled patting the empty space next to her. She sat beside her and took a slice settling back into the couch fully aware of the fact her thigh was pressed against Sian's.

"So what's on?" Sophie asked before taking a bite of pizza.

"Dunno yet," Sian answered taking a piece for herself and sitting back taking what Sophie could only describe as a humongous bite of her pizza.

"Well then flick." Sophie commanded.

"Am flicking," Sian said with her mouth full making it come out all muffled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting and I can barely make out what your saying," Sophie said trying to sound serious though she had a smile on her face.

Sophie sat her eyes fixated on Sian completely ignoring the telly even though Sian was now flicking through the channels at her request. She ate her pizza a lot slower than Sian who was now finished her first slice and focused on what shows were on. Sophie noticed the small smile that sat on her beautiful lips and couldn't help but smile herself. Sian being happy made her happy. She quickly snapped her gaze down to her pizza when Sian looked round.

"So what do you want to watch?" Sian asked while picking up a second slice.

"Just anything," Sophie said looking to the tv for the first time.

"You can choose am really not bothered," Sian said enjoying her pizza as she watched Sophie waiting.

"I didn't really see what was on," She admitted quietly.

"And why is that?" Sian asked in the mood to wind her up.

"I was watching you," Sophie said looking at her out of the corner of her eye with a shy smile.

"I'll just put friends on we can do summit else when we're done eating," Sian said changing the channel to friends.

"That won't take long," Sophie mumbled reaching for her second slice while Sian reached for her third.

"Oi! You trying to say am fat," Sian teased hearing Sophie.

"Yeah," Sophie smirked sticking her tongue out before they both burst in to laughter.

Sian was soon finished off her half of the pizza and Sophie was on her last slice.

"You want a drink?" Sian asked as she got up.

"Yeah please," Sophie replied smiling as there eyes met on her way past.

Sophie watched her walking to the kitchen her eyes travelling down her back before finally settling on one spot and at that point she wolf whistled. Sian looked over her shoulder when she heard it to see Sophie smiling at her but not her face her eyes appeared to be stuck to her ass making her shake her head. As she turned back to watch where she was going entering the kitchen with a grin on her face. Her thoughts were still in the other room with Sophie as she moved around the kitchen getting glasses and pouring them both an irn bru. She had never felt so lucky than she had in the past few days she had not only got a brand new bike but also a new best friend. But the more she thought about it she knew she couldn't call her that she was so much more than just a best friend. She had went from some random stranger she would probably walk by in the street without a second thought to the most important person in her life in a matter of days. Well being honest she would have said she felt this way in the hospital she just hadn't figured out what that feeling had meant but now she thought she was starting to understand it. She was in love with Sophie Webster. There really was no other explanation for the feelings she had. She got butterflies by just glancing at her or hearing her voice and a single touch of her skin against hers sent her skin tingling. Then when she kissed her well, she felt like she was in heaven when she kissed her. Sian jumped nearly spilling both cups of juice when she turned to see Sophie standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring at her.

"Sorry didn't mean to give you a fright just brought the box," She said innocently holding up the pizza box in her hand.

"It's fine I just didn't hear you walking over." Sian smiled as Sophie shoved the box in the bin and turned to take her glass.

"Thanks," She said taking the glass and heading back through to the living room Sian following close behind her.

"Anytime," Sian replied as they returned to there previous seats both sitting there glasses on the table after having a drink.

"So what we going to do now?" Sophie asked taking Sian's hand in her own.

"Well I thought," Sian started to lean in so she was hovering just over Sophie's lips "I could get my wish now seen as I won the bet remember." She gave Sophie a soft peck on the cheek.

"Yeah but I was hoping you forgot, what do you want then?" Sophie asked nervously.

"Well," Sian kissed her but only briefly, "I thought," She kissed her again, "That seen as you were going to make me…"

Knock… Knock.

"For Gods sake who the hell is that," Sian cursed as she moaned in annoyance.

"Someone with the worst timing ever." Sophie replied smiling at Sian's frustration.

"Not funny," Sian stated getting up and heading to the door while Sophie sprawled out on the couch to wait on her.

Sian put a fake smile on her face as she pulled open the door planning to get rid of them as quickly as possible. The smile dropped from her face when she saw who was at the door and she began calling them very nasty things in her head.

"Hey," She said bluntly.

"Hey I was just thinking about earlier and well the thing is I can't stop thinking about you."

Sophie sat up suddenly on the couch she couldn't believe her ears Ryan! Honestly what was that guys problem can he not take a hint she obviously wasn't interested. Sian's thoughts echoed Sophie's as she began to reply not caring if she hurt his feelings anymore.

"Look Ryan I don't know what to say other than what I already did I'm taken," She answered without breaking eye contact and with a serious 'leave me alone face'.

"But you haven't been for long so it can't be serious yet," He ranted hopefully.

"Actually it is." Was all Sian said in reply.

This made Sophie smile as she mad her way to the door walking up beside Sian who immediately took her hand entwining there fingers.

"Oh hey Sophie," He said but apparently still hadn't given in, "Look I don't know who this guy is but I can give you everything you want anything just name it. Just give me one chance to prove that I'm better than him."

Sophie snorted as she tried to hold her laughter in receiving an amused look from Sian and an angry one from Ryan.

"Shut up Sophie just cause your jealous," This made Sophie laugh harder unable to hold it in but Sian wasn't amused.

"Don't talk to her like that she's right to laugh I'm not interested."

"Why?" Ryan asked raising his voice.

"Because I have someone else."

"And what's so special about them are they better looking than me? Fitter? Got a six pack or summit?" He asked sound totally disbelieving that someone would be better looking than him.

"Yeah actually there gorgeous and fit and unbelievably sexy," She gave Sophie's hand a small squeeze at this, "and they don't have a six pack no but there perfect."

"Yeah and when did you meet them cause you sure as hell didn't seem all loved up the other day." He answered still not giving up.

"Four well five days ago," It was Sophie who answered completely by accident as she had meant to just think it.

"No one asked you," Ryan snapped,

"I said don't talk to her like that," Sian said taking a step forward, "Now get lost before I make you."

"Oh yeah and how you going to do that," Ryan mocked.

Sophie gasped in shock as Sian pulled her hand from hers and punched Ryan square in the face sending him stumbling backwards. He was holding a hand over one eye when he looked back up to see Sian staring threateningly at him and Sophie staring stunned at Sian.

"Your nuts," He mumbled as he turned and walked quickly away.

"Better nuts and him gone than sane and stuck with him," Sian smiled rather proud of herself.

She shoved the door shut and turned to face Sophie who was still standing staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What?" She asked.

"That was wow," Sophie said finally shutting her mouth as she smiled.

"I couldn't let him talk to you like that now could I."

Before she knew what was happening Sophie's lips were crushed against her own. She found herself pushed back against the wall as she started to respond wrapping her arms around Sophie just as there was a knock at the door. Sian groaned against Sophie's mouth tightening her grip as she started to pull away.

"Answer it," Sophie mumbled against her lips.

Sian moved away reluctantly grabbing the door handle and pulling it open violently to reveal Ryan on the other side. He was standing back from the door which Sian thought wise as she was about to throttle him. She could see a bruise forming where she punched him and the only thing that stopped her doing it again was the fact Sophie had just taken hold of her hand and she didn't want to let it go. Sophie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was and quickly took hold of Sian's hand seeing anger in her eyes. As much as she enjoyed seeing Sian stick up for her she really didn't want Sian getting in trouble for her so planned to keep hold of her hand this time.

"What do you want?" Sian asked coldly.

"I was actually wondering if Sophie wanted to go to the cinema or something this weekend?" He asked looking at Sophie who actually couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you serious?" She asked taking a step forward dropping Sian's hand.

"Yeah," Ryan smiled thinking her coming towards him was a good thing.

"I can't believe after that you're asking me out and anyway I'm going out with someone."

"What since when? Aw forget your both just a pair of…" He never finished as he suddenly found Sophie's fist impacting with his jaw and bursting his lip.

"I would watch what you say," Sophie threatened.

"Jesus what the hell is wrong with you two," He said as he ran from the house.

"Impressive," Sian whispered in Sophie's ear as she wrapped her arms round her waist from behind.

"Not too bad yourself," She smirked as they went in and shut the door behind them.

**Well here it is hope you liked it and hope you all hate Ryan lol Please review. **


	29. Chapter 29

They entered the house Sian keeping one arm round Sophie's waist as she pushed the door shut behind them and they made there way through the living room. Sian spun round in front of Sophie giving her a peck on her lips before sitting back onto the couch with a massive grin on her face. She was looking up at Sophie and noticed her hesitate on sitting down. Sophie smiled as Sian kissed her leaving her lips tingling but couldn't help glance to the stair as she thought about the toilet. She really needed to go but didn't know how to ask. She looked back to see Sian sitting staring up at her smiling giving her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What's up?" Sian asked reaching out for Sophie's hand.

"Nothing," Sophie replied quietly.

"Yeah whatever," Sian raised her eyebrows not buying it.

"I need the loo," Sophie stated bluntly watching her feet.

"Why didn't you just say on you go," Sian said dropping her hand and sitting back on the couch.

Sophie smiled and headed for the stairs stopping at the bottom when she realized.

"Where is it?" She asked feeling stupid.

"Oh the door across from mine," Sian told her looking over the back of the couch.

"Thanks," Sophie mumbled meaning Sian never heard as she continued up the stair.

She hesitated slightly outside the door then gently pushed it open until she could clearly make out that it was the right room.

Sian crept quietly up the stair just reaching the top as she heard the flush. She quickly tip toed across the hall stopping against the wall at the far side of the door. Listening she heard as the tap turned on then off again to be followed with light footsteps heading to the door.

Sophie pulled open the door lost in her own thoughts and missing Sian standing to her left instead she walked straight past her turning right and heading to the stairs.

Before she got very far however Sian reached out grabbing her lightly from behind causing her to let out a small scream. Sian burst out laughing while Sophie spun on the spot and started hitting her playfully.

"Don't do that, stop laughing at me," She shouted but Sian just got louder.

After a few minutes once she had recovered Sian looked up to see Sophie watching her not looking very pleased with her crossed arms.

"Sorry but it was funny," Sian said.

She took a step forward lifting one arm and running a hand down Sophie's to try and get her to uncross them but it didn't work.

"Don't think so somehow," Sophie stated as she turned on her heel and headed into Sian's room which was right in front of her.

"Soph I was only joking," Sian said following her.

"Yeah maybe I would have been better off going with Ryan," Sophie snapped.

She was standing in the middle of the room facing away from Sian so she couldn't see the smile on her face.

Thinking she was being serious Sian felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she opened and closed her mouth unable to think of what to say.

"Fine," was all that came out in the end.

"You what?" Sophie spun round the smile across her face surprising Sian.

"I…I said fine," Sian replied thoroughly confused.

"Sian I was only joking," Sophie repeated Sian's earlier words.

"Oh," Sian was now smiling again as Sophie walked over to her.

When she got to her she put her arms round her neck and Sian placed her hand on Sophie's hips.

"Weren't you going to fight for me?" Sophie asked pouting.

"Well I locked the door before I came up so you weren't going to get far," Sian smirked pulling the keys out her pocket and dangling them in front of her.

"Subtle," Sophie whispered as she closed the gap between them allowing there lips to meet briefly before she pulled away.

Sian tried to follow as she started to pull back keeping there lips together as long as she could before they split.

"Happy Birthday," Sophie smiled at her before tightening her grip around her neck and pressing there lips together more forcefully.

Sian wrapped her arms round Sophie's waist pulling her into her as she opened her mouth to Sophie's tongue. Sophie took a few steps backwards pulling Sian with her until she hit the bed and She fell backwards. There lips ripped apart as Sian stood watching down at Sophie with a small smile playing at her lips.

"C'mere then," Sophie said lifted her legs and wrapping them round Sian attempting to pull her down but she refused to move.

"Wait, you owe me," Sian smirked.

"What?" Sophie asked acting like she had no idea what she was on about while internally panicking.

"You know exactly what?" Sian leaning over Sophie.

She placed a hand either side of Sophie's head watching down at her.

"So what's me options?" Sian asked.

Sophie had completely given up the pretence and now lay trapped her legs no longer round Sian but dropped to the floor.

"Well I could kiss you?" Sophie offered.

"And you will but that's not cause you have to," She winked.

"Well you choose I don't know," Sophie said trying to avoid looking at Sian as she was feeling very turned on.

"I was thinking you could sleep in my bed to night," Sian said and Sophie felt very relieved until Sian continued, "In the clothing of my choice."

Sophie looked at her questioningly feeling a bit worried which didn't go unnoticed by Sian.

"Don't worry it's not like you'll be naked," Sian joked happy to see a smile on Sophie's face at her words. "But that's not a bad idea."

Sian giggled at the look on Sophie's face as she said this and leant down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Sian felt Sophie's arms snake round her neck but pulled away slipping out of them.

"Lets see what we have then," she said heading to her wardrobe.

"Am wearing summit of yours?" Sophie questioned getting up to follow her.

"Well I doubt you brought the kind of thing am looking for." she smirked.

"You might be surprised," Sophie answered heading to her bag.

Sian turned and watched her as she started raking through her bag. She had a curious expression on her face as she wondered what Sophie had brought.

when she turned back she was holding up a red silk chemise with black lace round the bottom. And Sian thought it looked very very short. Sophie blushed slightly as she waited on Sian to recover as she watched her standing wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"Bedtime," Sian suddenly blurted out peeling her eyes from What Sophie was holding to her eyes.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at this.

Sian ignored her laughter heading to her drawer and grabbing a pair of pj's then headed to the door.

"Wait," Sophie called out.

Sian turned to see her standing now holding a blue one identical to the red.

**Sorry sorry sorry. I know it took me ages been busy lately and doesn't look like I'll be free soon so am posting this as it is so not that long. Thanks for all the reviews there the reason I felt the need to post so if you want more please review.**

"I don't care what colour," Sian smiled.

"Neither do I but this ones for you," Sophie smirked chucking it to Sian along with an envelope.

Sian caught both and immediately opened the envelope pulling out a letter.

Sian,

Merry Christmas sorry it's late.

Hope you like it I wasn't sure

about the colour but red looks

good on Sophie ;) enjoy. And

remember she's my sister

won't you I don't want this ever

mentioned again ever mum would

murder me and don't forget our

little chat before. Well have fun.

Love Rosie

"This is what she gives out as Christmas presents," Sian said looking between the letter and Sophie.

"Well if am not mistaken she gave that one to me and this one to you so it's not about me wearing it it's about you wearing it and for you the other way if you know what I mean," Sophie tried to explain Rosie's weird presents.

"Best present ever," Sian smirked "am going to get changed.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she watched Sian leave the room looking down at what she had to wear.

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well I think this is going to be my final chapter so I hope you enjoy it and I hope it was worth the wait cause I know it has taken me ages.**

Sian practically ran to the bathroom thoughts of Sophie invading her mind as she locked the door behind her. In mere seconds she had stripped and was now pulling on her new nightwear. The excitement slowly started to fade as she looked at herself in the mirror her heart sinking as her eyes fell on her leg which was no longer bandaged as it was healing quickly but was still visible. And to Sian it was hideous.

She had pretty much forgotten about it having been caught up in the moment with the idea of Sophie wearing hers now haunting her. She would look perfect Sian just knew it and the thought of Sophie seeing this and thinking she was ugly was what caused her not to race back to the room instead she very slowly began gathering and folding her clothes. She was trying to buy time to build up the nerve to walk back to her room where she suspected Sophie would be waiting by now. It took all her will power not to change back into her clothes as she brushed her teeth unable to stop looking in the mirror at her leg.

Meanwhile…

Sophie stood in Sian's room a small smile on her face as she folded her clothes and neatly placed them in her bag the image of Sian smiling as she left the room keeping the smile on her face. She didn't know what to do as she waited for Sian to return she thought she would be back by now having watched her almost run out the door earlier. Walking to the door she opened it to check that she wasn't standing in the hall waiting on her getting ready. But there was no sign of her out there.

She could hear movement from the bathroom and suddenly found herself standing outside the door listening to the sound of the tap and Sian moving around. Thinking how stalkerish she would look standing out here listening for no particular reason she quietly made her way back to the room and grabbed her tooth brush. Now she had an excuse she positioned herself back outside the bathroom door. Hearing the tap go off she prepared herself for Sian coming out but nothing just silence that seemed to drag on forever she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sian," She said quietly.

Sian wasn't sure if it was her imagination but took a step closer to the door as she heard her name to see if she could hear it again. Silence.

Shaking her head she turned to head away from the door when she heard it again a little louder this time.

"Sian."

"Yeah?" She called out towards the door.

"Is everything alright?" Sophie asked unsure what else to say now she got a reply.

"Yeah I'll be right out," Sian said picking up her clothes off the floor where she had left them in a neat pile.

She headed for the door holding her clothes in a way so that they covered her leg perfectly leaving the scar out of sight. Opening the door she walked past Sophie and straight into her room.

Sophie stood looking at Sian's door behind which she had disappeared without so much as a second glance in her direction. She ignored the feeling of disappointment that filled her and entered the bathroom quickly brushing her teeth. Heading back she hesitated with her hand on the door handle and with a final deep breath she pushed the door open and entered.

Sian was lying in bed when Sophie entered and her mouth fell open as she turned to look at her. She couldn't even blink for fear that she would wake up and this would all be one big dream. She let her eyes wonder up and down her body a few times taking in her flawless figure before there eyes met. She saw the shy smile on her face and couldn't her but smile back.

"Now that's more like it," Sophie mumbled glad at Sian's reaction.

"Huh?" Sian said having not heard her.

"Nothing, so lets see you get out the covers." Sophie teased wandering over towards the bed but stopping as she saw Sian's smile drop. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sian quickly replied but Sophie wasn't buying it.

"You can tell me, come on" Sophie encouraged her sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.

"I would rather not get out the bed, my leg it's well it's not pretty," Sian said giving a small unconvincing smile.

"Now that I don't believe," Sophie smirked and before Sian got the chance to stop her she swiped the covers off her and chucked them to the bottom.

Sian didn't bother moving instead just lay back staring at the ceiling not wanting to see the disappointed look she was sure would be on Sophie's face.

Sophie on the other hand disagreed with Sian completely as her eyes wandered down from her face pausing for some time at her chest to take in the view before continuing down till her eyes eventually landed on her scar. Leaning down, she glanced back to her face only to see she was still looking away, her lips gently brushed over her scar as she left a trail of kisses along it. Looking back up this time she was met by a surprised expression from Sian as there eyes met. A small smile crept across her lips and she watched as the same happened to Sian.

"You look amazing," Sophie almost whispered sending a shiver down Sian's spine.

"Not as good as you," Sian told her as she sat up leaning down to grab the covers.

"And what do you think your doing?" Sophie said holding the covers down.

"I'm cold," Sian said feigning a frown.

"Well there are better ways of solving that," Sophie stated causing Sian to raise her eyebrows.

Sian suddenly found herself pinned to the bed as Sophie pushed her back down to lying position and before Sian got the chance to move she climbed on top of her. Hanging above her there eyes met and neither wanted to look away each trapped in the others gaze as there hearts began to race and butterflies erupted in their stomachs giving them a feeling neither had experienced before. Slowly Sophie began to lower herself down pausing as she felt Sian's breath against her lips sending a shiver down her spine. She heard as Sian's breath hitched in her throat as she closed the final gap causing her heart to skip a beat.

They started with the lightest touch tingling through there whole bodies. Sian's hands quickly found there way round Sophie's neck pulling her down onto her so she could feel every part of her body as it pressed against hers. Sophie moved her hands so one was rested on Sian's hip and the other on her thigh of the leg which she had managed to wrap tightly round Sophie's back surprising her with her flexibility. Neither really knew what they were doing they just let there hands roam as they began to subconsciously run over each others bodies. Pulling apart to breath they were both gasping for air but recovered quickly as Sophie began to trail kisses down to Sian's neck where she soon set about leaving her mark.

"Hmm you taste good," Sophie mumbled against Sian's neck as she heard Sian giggle.

In one quick swift movement Sian flipped them both round so now she was on the top with a smirk on her lips as she quickly leant down attacking Sophie's lips she smiled against them as she felt Sophie's legs wrap round her back as her hand ran down her side. Sian began to run a hand up Sophie's thigh feeling her heart rate rise nothing could prepare her for what came next.

BANG!

Sian jumped at the sound of the slamming door falling to the floor much to Sophie's amusement and annoyance.

"SIAN."

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap," Sian repeated in a panicky voice as she got to her feet causing Sophie to laugh some more

"It's not funny that's my dad," Sian hissed grabbing a dressing gown and throwing it round herself tying it tightly so it wouldn't fall open then heading out the door.

Sophie watched her leave before lying back and pulling the covers up. She yawned as she felt tired for the first time that night waiting on Sian to return from down stairs.

Sian quickly made her way down stairs and found her dad in the kitchen making himself a brew and filling a flask.

"Was on my break when I realised I didn't pack and pieces," Her dad said smiling as he turned to see his daughter standing in the door way.

"Oh so your going back out?" She asked trying to sound indifferent while on the inside she was praying he was.

"Yeah just the now I only had a couple of minutes," He replied glancing at his watch, "Where's your friend?" Her dad asked as he put the dishes he had made in the sink.

"She's upstairs." Sian replied smiling at the thought of Sophie lying waiting in her bed.

"Right well I won't keep you see you later," He said giving her a kiss on the forehead before starting to gather his stuff.

"Bye," Sian smiled before heading back up the stair she heard the front door slam shut as she reached her room door and a smile spread across her face as she entered.

Sophie was lying under the covers facing the door on her side waiting on Sian to return from down stairs. A smile spread across her face as she came back but she didn't bother moving instead just flicked the covers up for her to get in. Sian happily complied dropping her dressing gown, giggling as she watched Sophie's eyes widen at this slightly, and the climbing in beside her.

"So where were we?" Sian said leaning in her eyes focused on Sophie's lips.

"Finished," Sophie smiled before closing the gap allowing there lips to meet for a second before pulling away again.

"Finished?" Sian questioned.

"Yip," Sophie replied.

"But my dads gone," Sian said glancing at the door then back.

"It's not about that the thing is if your dad hadn't made us stop I would have," Sophie blurted out quickly looking at Sian shyly.

"Why?" was all Sian could say.

"I have a vow of chastity," Sophie replied quietly not looking at Sian now.

"Oh," was all the reply she got.

"Am sorry," Sophie said glancing back up to see a shocked expression lying on Sian's face.

"Don't be," Sian said snapping her gaze to meet Sophie's "It's a good thing… well kinda."

"So your not mad? Your not gonna ditch me?" Sophie asked quietly.

"What! No don't be daft." Sian smiled before jokingly adding "I can get sex elsewhere."

"Uh," Sophie hit her lightly on the arm.

"What?" Sian asked acting offended.

"From who exactly?" Sophie said sitting up and crossing her arms as she looked down on a rather smug looking Sian.

"Am sure Ryan would be willing," Sian teased with a wink.

"You little slut," Sophie replied earning her a shove from Sian.

"I was kidding." Sian said just to be sure.

"Yeah well I wasn't" Sophie smirked.

"Soph!" Sian exclaimed.

"Well come on Ryan is lowering yourself a bit don't you think? Have you looked in a mirror lately your H-O-T," She told Sian who started to turn red.

"Nothing compared to you," Sian replied as she hook a hand round her neck and pulled her down.

Sophie willingly leant down to Sian quickly capturing her lips with her own.

"Ryan would disagree he asked you out first," Sophie said.

"He didn't see you in hot red…"

"Stop staring down my top," Sophie interrupted.

"I can't help it," Sian whispered still staring.

Sophie giggled but rolled off Sian so she was lying on her back. Sian rolled onto her side wrapping an arm round Sophie's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. After a few minutes silence it was Sophie who spoke her playful tone from earlier gone.

"So your fine with this right?" She asked staring at the ceiling.

"What having sex with Ryan I suppose it'll work," Sian joked as they both started laughing.

"But seriously?" Sophie asked as silence fell over them again.

"Yeah of course am fine with it am not just with you for your hot body," Sian replied as she gently kissed her cheek.

"That's the only reason am with you though you know that right?" Sophie teased as she put an arm round Sian pulling her closer.

"Course, that and the leather."

"How could I forget the leather," Sophie shook her head.

"Dunno," Sian replied as she yawned.

"Long day?" Sophie asked.

"You have no idea," She replied.

"Am glad you were the one to save me." Sophie said as turned to see Sian had her eyes shut.

There was no reply and Sophie smiled as she felt Sian's breath against her neck.

"I love you," She whispered quietly shutting her own eyes.

"I love you more," Came the unexpected reply as Sophie's eyes flew open to see Sian unmoved apart from the small smile she could swear wasn't there before. She lay staring unable to figure out if she had heard correctly. Her staring somehow didn't go unnoticed by Sian even though her eyes were shut.

"Stop staring and go to sleep," She mumbled.

"But…" Sophie didn't know what to say.

"I love you," Sian repeated well at least Sophie thought it was the second time.

"I love you more," Sophie replied this time watching the smile widen on Sian's face before closing her eyes.

THE END

**Well what did you think?**


End file.
